


Dangan Ronpa: Despair Event Horizon

by Nihilego123



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa V3, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fangan, Fangan Ronpa, May or may not have spoilers for canon events, Multi, No illustrations since I suck at drawing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilego123/pseuds/Nihilego123
Summary: Handa Yui is special case. She is a philanthropist with a mean streak. When she's accepted to the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy, she was overcame with joy... until she finally reached the school.My attempt at a script-style fangan and stuff.Currently: Prologue: An Endless Void Within Us: Trial Phase





	1. PROLOGUE: A Killing Game Like No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I was inspired to write this after reading a couple of fangans. Sorry if I have bad grammar and poor descriptions. Describing is not one of my strong suits.
> 
> Explanations:
> 
>  **bolded** text is the protag's aka Handa's inner dialogue. However if there are some bolded text within the dialogue, it just symbolizes emphasis.
> 
> Non-bolded text is the dialogue.
> 
> Text inside the brackets are the actions a character is performing while doing their dialogue.
> 
> Well, that's all! I hope you guys enjoy!

?????: ...

 

**I look up at a building with a confident expression. I couldn’t believe that I finally reached my goal.**

 

**Hope’s Peak Academy. Home of the talented, the so-called Ultimates… and I am one of them! Chances of being scouted by the academy was quite low for you had to have an Ultimate talent in order to enter.**

 

**Normal people can enter… but they would have to pay a huge fee, which might leave you and your family bankrupt. I shudder at the thought. Thank goodness that I had talent, right?**

 

**My eyes shifts to a handwritten letter that I was holding. That was my entrance letter. I just recieved it last night, which told me to head to the academy right away. I didn’t question it since well… it’s Hope’s Freaking Peak Academy we’re talking about!!! Normies would literally sell their organs just to get into the academy, even if they’re just lowly reserve course students.**

 

**The cold school building made me shudder as I gulp nervously. What if I was late to arrive?**

 

**I shake my head, thinking that I shouldn’t worry. This is not the perfect time to worry. I’m an Ultimate. Ultimates can’t be nervous, right?**

 

**I believe that I haven’t introduced myself.**

 

?????: Handa. Yui Handa is my name. I am the Ultimate Philanthropist!

 

**My title was quite… strange. I did do some charity work. I saved an extinct species before. I even saved the stock market by accident… And I always expect a reward… cuz I’m really a bad person.**

 

 **But… is philanthropy even a talent? Or… is Hope’s Peak** **losing ideas for talents. I’m not even quote unquote kind so I sometimes wonder… is this an accident? I began to examine my surroundings in suspicion.**

 

Handa: [looks around, confused] Hmmm? This place… feels… off for some reason…

 

**The wind blew faster. I move a stray hair off my face as the world began to flicker. I held my ground. Is reality beginning to collapse?**

 

**I then fell to my knees as I started to hold my head in pain. What was happening?**

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**It finally ends as all I can see was pitch black…**

 

…

 

**Every second, I could hear a faint ringing in my ears.**

 

....

 

**My limbs grew numb each second I remain in this darkness**

 

…..

 

**I can’t fully comprehend what was happening.**

 

……

 

**Then it began…**

 

…….

 

??????: Hey… are you okay?

 

Handa: H-huh?

 

**I slowly open my eyes and it took five seconds for my eyes to function properly. I found myself staring at the sky above me. It was now orange as the sun began to set in the distance. The clouds looked fluffy… I’m tempted to reach for them but my arms were still too weak to function. The tops of buildings scraped the sky as if it were nothing.**

 

**With a huff, I managed to sit up with my limited strength. I examined my surroundings first. I was in the center of an intersection of two roads, one of which was blocked. There were numerous buildings surrounding me.**

 

**My eyes finally fixated on a figure, who was leaning against a lamppost, which light was flickering eerily. He had messy untamed jet black hair. He wore a black jacket with a hoodie. He also wore blue slacks, which strangely had patches, which didn’t match the slacks. His outfit was completed by blue sneakers.**

 

**He waves at me with a calm smile.**

 

??????: Ah. I see that you have awaken. [sighs in relief] For a minute there, I thought that you were dead.

 

**I gave him a look as I furrowed my brows.**

 

Handa: … were you watching me? That’s… really creepy…

 

??????: Yui Handa, right? Ultimate Philanthropist.

 

Handa: [frowns, looking away] How would you know? I… haven’t met you before… [I shudder from the chill wind] Where am I? Shouldn’t I be in Hope’s Peak Academy?

 

??????: [shrugs] Same. I’m also an Ultimate. Shu Hamada, at your service and I’m the Ultimate Informant.

 

[SHU HAMADA, THE ULTIMATE INFORMANT]

 

Handa: Informant?

 

Hamada: I… give out information… for a price.

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] That sounds really shady.

 

Hamada: [chuckles stiffly] It may sound shady… but it’s a living. [puts hand into his pockets] The world is a cruel place… so a bit of shady stuff won’t hurt anyone.

 

**I… started to feel uncomfortable around Hamada. His talent reveal didn’t affect me that much… but something else in the corner of my mind was aching. It was like… I knew Hamada… but. I understood him though, I’m a bad person too ;)**

 

Handa: You said you’re an Ultimate… so you attend Hope’s Peak Academy too? But… I didn’t see you in the roster of new students.

 

**Yeah yeah. I’m one big fan of Hope’s Peak Academy so I checked all of the sites corresponding to it after I received my letter.**

 

Hamada: [flatly] Amnesia. You and I both have amnesia. Saying it now so we don’t have any problems.

 

**Amnesia? At the same time? That was a huge coincidence but I decided to shrug it off.**

 

Handa: Sooo… are we the only ones here or are there more people here?

 

Hamada: There are more… you’re the last to awaken, I assume.

 

Handa: [furrows a brow, crosses arms] How could you say that? There might be more.

 

Hamada: [closes eyes in thought] Well… there are monitors around the area.

 

**I looked around… Hamada was right, there were a lot of monitors scattered around the vicinity.**

 

Handa: [turns to Hamada] W-what happened?

 

Hamada: The monitors turned on at one point. You were still asleep by then. A figure told me that there are sixteen participants.

 

Handa: Participants for what? And the figure might just be in your head.

 

Hamada: [shrugs] I’m not sure either…

 

**Anxiety quickly caused my stomach to rumble. Why was I here… in the middle of nowhere? I nervously averted my gaze from Hamada.**

 

**What … just what did I got myself caught into. I am the Ultimate Philanthropist… so I never got involved with shady stuff… and Hamada, the Ultimate Informant, screams shady with his talent and everything.**

 

**I slapped my cheeks, in an attempt to calm down. I shouldn’t be too suspicious. Forcing a smile, I turned back to Hamada.**

 

Handa: Errr… Hamada, can you accompany me in finding the others? I think I’m going to get lost.

 

Hamada: Maybe… some buildings have no openings. Some roads are still blocked. We seem to be stuck in an abandoned town.

 

Handa: That seems… troubling. L-let’s start and look for the others.

 

Hamada: [nods] Sure.

 

**Hamada chuckles as he walks to the only road that was accessible, the road ahead the both of us. I shakily stood then nervously followed after him.**

 

[PLAZA]

 

**The road was pretty straightforward until we reached a plaza. In the center was a bronze statue of a cartoonish bear. There were benches lined against the statue. There is also a large trash can near the statue. There are three ways to go from the plaza. Behind me to the first intersection. To my left, I could see a large building and ahead was more roads. There was another person there, leaning against a lamp post.**

 

**The person is strangely shaking nervously. His hands were tapping rapidly on what seems to be a MP3 player. He wore black earbuds, a plain red shirt, black slacks and brown hiking boots. He is also wearing black fuzzy gloves.**

 

Hamada: [yells at the person] HEY ANTON! HOW’S IT GOING?!

 

**The boy yelps in fear as he notices Hamada and I. The boy, now known as Anton, turns to us, removing the earbuds from his ears.**

 

Anton: H-Hamada, who’s that girl next to y-you?

 

Handa: Yui Handa, I’m the Ultimate Philanthropist

 

Anton: I s-see.

 

**I rolled my eyes. This Anton kid seemed wimpy, which I do not tolerate… I mustered a smile as Hamada did the talking for me.**

 

Hamada: [smiles] Sooo Anton, any new happenings?

 

Anton: [silently] I’ve only been awake for an hour…

 

Handa: An hour?! Are you the guy, who woke up before me?

 

Anton: [shrugs, putting on his earbuds] …

 

Hamada: [sighs, shaking his head] Handa, I’ll introduce him instead since he won’t speak. His name is Anton Fontaine and he is the Ultimate Virtuoso.

 

[ANTON FONTAINE, THE ULTIMATE VIRTUOSO]

 

Handa: Hmmm???

 

Hamada: He made a lot of music, which should be pretty good, to be honest… but he won’t let me hear. [chuckles] I expect it since he is an Ultimate.

 

Anton: Really?

 

Hamada: Just kidding!!!

 

Anton: … s-sorry…

 

Handa: Well… it’s okay. [sighs] I’m happy to be an Ultimate. I even boast the fact… but Ultimate Philanthropist is not much of a talent… but Virtuoso, on the other hand, seems cool.

 

Anton: [blushes] …

 

**I blush internally, grateful. It was nice seeing that I motivate others. I should be the ULTIMATE MOTIVATIONAL SPEAKER instead!**

 

**Hamada clears his throat to get my attention as I sunk deeper into my mind.**

 

Hamada: Handa, we still have a lot more for you to meet.

 

**I instinctively nod as I followed Hamada, who was walking to my left towards the large building.**

 

**We finally reached the door to the building. A silver plaque was placed on top of the door. It says ‘Library’**

 

**Hamada and I both enter the building.**

 

[LIBRARY - First Floor]

 

**We were quickly greeted by a large amount of books. Large bookshelves lined the baby blue walls, books neatly arranged on them. There were a lot of tables and chairs in the middle of the room for reading, studying and etcetera. There’s some stairs leading upstairs. There is a vent above the shelves. The windows of the library were blocked with netting with thin openings. Only a pinky finger can fit through, I presume.**

 

**A girl was seated one of the chairs, reading a book with a yawn. She wore her hair, which was orange, in a ponytail. A red cap sat on her head. She also wore a large backpack on her shoulders. She also wore purple crop top. She also wore blue shorts and black boots.**

 

**Near the bookshelves was a another girl, who was neatly arranging the books alphabetically. She had brown shoulder-length hair with two buns. She wore a red and white checkered sweater over an orange shirt. A name tag was pinned on her sweater. She also wore a light pink skirt and hot red heels. She also wore black-rimmed glasses.**

 

**The brown-haired girl sheepishly stops arranging the books as she walks to the orange-haired girl.**

 

??????: If you’re finished with that, kindly return it back to the shelves. [frowns] I, errr… don’t like you leaving books around… it might make a big mess.

 

???????: Pffftt, don’t be a spoilsport! Libraries are usually messy, ain’t it?

 

??????: [bloats her cheeks] Pauline, it really isn’t!

 

**The girl, now known as Pauline, chuckles before turning to my direction, furrowing a brow.**

 

Pauline: How long have you two been there?

 

Handa: We’re just exploring the city, no biggie.

 

**Pauline chuckles as she takes off her backpack, gently placing it on her lap. The brown-haired girl curiously furrows a brow.**

 

??????: …

 

**Pauline smirks as she fishes out a small camera from her bag.**

 

Pauline: I finally found it!

 

??????: But it’s just a camera…

 

Hamada: [taps his chin] Hmmm… this might be useful. Can I have it?

 

**Pauline rolls her eyes as she extends an arm.**

 

Pauline: Pay up first.

 

Hamada: How much?

 

Pauline: 10,000 Dollars!!!

 

Handa: W-what?!!!

 

 **I blinked in surprise by the high price of the camera. The camera didn’t even look expensive. It look like it was about to break.** **I turned to Hamada. He was searching his pockets with a stoic expression. I looked shocked that he would make such a bad decision.**

**After finally getting enough paper bills, Hamada nonchalantly forked them over to Pauline, who gave the camera in return.**

 

Pauline: [mock salutes] Pleasure doing business with you.

 

Handa: [to Hamada] Why did you have to buy the camera? It’s broken.

 

Pauline: Pfftt. It’s part of my charm. The name’s Pauline Temple and I’m the Ultimate Merchant.

 

[PAULINE TEMPLE, THE ULTIMATE MERCHANT]

 

**Merchant? More like Ultimate Swindler.**

 

**Hamada yawned as he stuffs the camera into his pockets before speaking.**

 

Hamada: Pauline has those errr… pheromones, which always induces others to buy her stuff.

 

Pauline: [smirking] I’m just too charming!

 

??????: But you’re too reckless…

 

Pauline: Hey hey! You ain’t got nothing on me!

 

??????: … I’m ignoring you… you’re far too boisterous for my tastes…

 

**The quiet brown-haired girl then turned to us with a weak smile.**

 

??????: I believe I haven’t introduced myself yet… my name is Gloria Spruce. I’m the Ultimate Li-

 

Pauline: Ultimate Buzzkill, amirite?!!!

 

Gloria: [flustered] No… I’m the Ultimate Librarian.

 

Pauline: [deadpan] Sure, you are… or maybe, you’re the guy, who put us all in this situation, amirite?

 

Gloria: [raises her fists with a flustered expression] Amirite isn’t a word!

 

Pauline: Pfffft. Who cares?!!! We’re like in those isolated area situations where we’re gonna kill each other… like a battle royale!

 

Gloria: That’s preposterous!

 

Handa: Wait a minute! Stop talking random nonsense. I’m still unfamiliar with Gloria… so Pauline, stop interrupting her.

 

**Gloria bows politely, silently muttering words of gratitude at me. I internally rolled my eyes.**

 

Gloria: Errr… as I was saying, my name is Gloria Spruce and I am the Ultimate Librarian.

 

[GLORIA SPRUCE, THE ULTIMATE LIBRARIAN]

 

Hamada: [looks deep in thought] Hmmm…

 

**The Ultimate Informant sighed as he rubs the back of his head with an irritated expression.**

 

Hamada: My mind’s a blank. I don’t remember any Ultimate Librarian…

 

Handa: So… she’s lying?

 

Hamada: [shakes his head] Nah. Just lack of information.

 

Gloria: [twiddles her fingers nervously] Errr… I’m not a suspicious person… I’m just a librarian after all.

 

Pauline: LIBRARIANS ARE EVIL. CONSPIRACY CONFIRMED.

 

Gloria: [sweats profusely] T-that’s a conspiracy?

 

Pauline: [chuckles] Nyahahahaha. Merchant’s intuition, amirite?

 

Hamada: [places his hands on his hand] Ugh… this conversation is getting weirder by the minute…

 

**I nodded as Hamada and I walked away from the two.**

 

Hamada: Okay. Where to next?

 

**I casually pointed to the stairs leading to the second floor.**

 

Hamada: The second floor… hmm…

 

**I then silently followed to the second floor.**

 

[LIBRARY - Second Floor]

 

**The library’s second floor… was surprisingly empty.**

 

**On the floor laid a gray fuzzy carpet. There was only one light bulb lighting up the room, but it was quite dim. There was a vent near the floor. The windows here were also blocked with netting.**

 

**There was only one person here. It was female.**

 

**The girl had very spiky blonde hair and tanned skin. She wore a brown trenchcoat over a white undershirt and black jeans. She also wore red shoes and black-rimmed glasses over her green eyes.**

 

**She seems to be skimming through some flash cards. She sighed as her eyes darted from her flash cards to us.**

 

??????: Hmmm?

 

Handa: What are you doing?

 

**I asked this, furrowing a brow curiously.**

 

??????: I’M AN OMNISCIENT GAL! I KNOW LOTS OF THINGS!!! LIKE THE FACT THAT THE CAPITAL OF THE UNITED STATES IS WASHINGTON D.C.!

 

Handa: Is that related to your talent?

 

??????: Meh. The name’s Tamaya Lise and I’m the Ultimate Historian!

 

[TAMAYA LISE, THE ULTIMATE HISTORIAN]

 

Hamada: Tamaya here is a researcher of the past. She has written a thesis about her… belief, no matter how eccentric.

 

Tamaya: [huffs, hands on her hips] It’s a start. I’m trying to delve on all the mysteries of the past. Recently, I came to the conclusion that the capital of Bulgaria is Sofia!

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] B-but that’s not even related to history.

 

Tamaya: Nonsense. I’ve studied it all! From oceaning, bakinging and historing! I know it all!

 

Handa: But those are not even… nevermind…

 

**I awkwardly took a step back from the historian before walking away, down the stairs. Hamada followed seconds later.**

 

[LIBRARY - First Floor]

 

Handa: … that girl was weird…

 

Hamada: [nods] Agreed… though, she never told us about those flash cards.

 

Handa: [shrugs] I don’t care anyway…

 

**That was a lie… I was quite curious about their true purpose.**

 

Hamada: Where to next, Yui?

 

Handa: [face flushes] Don’t call me Yui… [shakes her head] Err… let’s… h-head outside now… there’s another way we haven’t checked yet.

 

Hamada: Hmmm… there’s a garden in that other path… let’s go check.

 

**And so our exploration continues as I followed Hamada out of the library.**

 

[PLAZA]

 

Anton: …

 

????: …

 

**We were quickly met with a strange conversation as we reached the plaza.**

 

Anton: Shin… errr… do you know where we are? You did told me that you knew earlier…

 

**The guy, known as Shin, shrugged. He had long silky black hair. He wore a gray scarf and a green jacket over a black shirt. He also wore green jeans and black shoes. He also wore purple-tinted sunglasses. He also wore a belt around his waist with strange pouches attached.**

 

Anton: Yeah right… what’s your Ultimate Talent again? I f-forgot.

 

Shin: [coldly] Ultimate Collector…

 

[SHIN RYOUICHI, THE ULTIMATE COLLECTOR]

 

Anton: [fingers tapping his earbuds] W-what do you collect?

 

Shin: … dismembered body parts and whatnot…

 

**Anton aka wimp boy looked… uncomfortable by Shin’s statement.**

 

Anton: W-wha?!!!

 

Shin: [chuckling] Do not worry… I do not kill just to get them for my collection… I’m not that desperate.

 

Anton: [chuckles nervously] Y-yeah…

 

**The virtuoso then turns to our direction. He sighs in relief. Hamada and I walked to the pair.**

 

Anton: Handa! Hamada! Perfect timing… Shin was… s-starting to creep me out.

 

Hamada: [taps his chin] Ryouichi Shin… the Ultimate Collector… he intrigues me for some reason…

 

Handa: [crosses arms] Is it the same with Gloria? Lack of info?

 

Hamada: [shrugs] Not important at the moment…

 

**I looked at him with a confused expression. The informant looked deep in thought. I turned back to Shin and Anton.**

 

Handa: Errr… are you two friends?

 

Anton: [gapes in surprise] W-what? S-Shin just assisted me when I woke up… he left for a while…

 

**So that’s why he wasn’t here when Hamada and I entered the plaza for the first time.**

 

Shin: [frowns] I’m often… thought to be threatening because of my collection…

 

Anton: Collecting dismembered parts is… r-really jarring.

 

Shin: … [bows his head with a frown]

 

**I cautiously nudged Hamada with a frown. I quickly murmured to him.**

 

Handa: [whispering to Hamada] Can we leave… I feel uncomfortable.

 

**Hamada just nods as he walks off to the path opposite to the starting intersection. I followed him.**

 

Shin: …

 

[GARDEN]

 

**We finally arrived at a new area. There were two buildings in the area and another path to the right. There are hedges limiting our path and also acts as a wall. The ground was filled with a lot of flowers and a lot more plants growing on it. In the center of the was a marble fountain. It was strangely not spraying any water. And… there’s the same bear from the plaza posing on top of the fountain. There are also trash receptacles near the fountain.**

 

**There are three more people in the area. Two boys and one girl.**

 

**The girl has dark shoulder-length brown hair with long bangs. She had dark red eyes hiding underneath her bangs. She wore a flower hairpin and a green vest over a pink long-sleeved shirt. She also wore a pink skirt and red heels. She was crouched over a flower… and she seems to be talking to it?**

 

????: Ah… precious flower… tell me more…

 

**She lifted her face from the flower.**

 

????: Hmmm? More people?

 

**She gracefully stood up, turning to our direction. She bows politely.**

 

????: We introduce ourselves first, yes? My name is Michaela Chua, but you can call me Miki. I am the Ultimate Aromatherapist.

 

[MICHAELA CHUA, THE ULTIMATE AROMATHERAPIST]

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] You seem to be talking to a flower earlier…

 

Miki: [giggles cutely] I was. Do you wanna try for yourself?

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] But isn’t that impossible?

 

Miki: [frowns, shaking her head] Then… you’re a lowly human then? You do not possess the same abilities as I do.

 

Handa: How are you an aromatherapist anyway?

 

Miki: [frowns] I… follow my flowers’ advice… they’re whispering to me…

 

**She should really see the doctor for that…**

 

Hamada: Michaela is good at concocting fragrances… it’s rather pleasant smelling, in my opinion.

 

Miki: Don’t thank me… thank my flowers… [quietly] At least they listen to me...

 

**Yep, she definitely has a problem.**

 

**We left Miki to her own devices as we continued our objective.**

 

**We approached a boy this time, who was curiously eyeing the fountain. He had neatly combed blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a pink polo shirt under a red sweater. He also wore blue shorts and brown sandals.**

 

**He turned to our direction as he noticed our presence.**

 

?????: Aha! The god of love brought me new people to ship!!! Yipee!!!

 

**The boy was strangely jumping in place as he clapped his hands.**

 

?????: I’m Ricky Kingston! I’m the Ultimate Matchmaker, brought here by the god of love!!!

 

[RICKY KINGSTON, THE ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER]

 

Handa: Matchmaker?

 

Ricky: Yah!!! I make ships and make them happen! I help lots!!!

 

Hamada: Ricky is… one charismatic fellow… despite his eccentricities. He successfully helped others with their relationships… and the ships he forms are creepily accurate.

 

Ricky: [jumps up and down, clapping his hands] The god of love helps me!!!

 

Handa: G-god of love?

 

**I am not a religious type so I was quite confused with Ricky and his god. I folded my arms, furrowing a brow in suspicion. I narrowed my eyes as I awaited for a response.**

 

Ricky: [tugs his collar] Ermm… are you a non-believer?

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] N-no! I was just curious!

 

Ricky: [pouts] Awwww. You need some reassuring!!! Come to me!!!

 

**I quickly trudged away from the creepy matchmaker, pulling Hamada with me.**

 

**Now where to next?**

 

**Hamada and I decided to introduce ourselves to the last male in the area, to whom we haven’t introduced ourselves yet.**

 

**The boy yawned as he was pacing around the garden. He had short brown hair. He had a bored expression and pale green hair. He wore a light blue vest over a green long sleeved tee shirt. He wore cargo shorts and brown shoes. I noticed that on his shirt was strange abstract art.**

 

**We cautiously approached him.**

 

?????: Hmmm? Did someone just approach me? Hmm…

 

**He turns to us with a stoic expression. I shuddered while Hamada furrows a brow.**

 

?????: Hmmm… Hamada, was it? And… an oddity… hmmm…

 

Handa: It’s Yui Handa! I’m definitely not an oddity. Compared to the other people I’ve just met, I’m quite normal.

 

?????: [sneers] Or are you?

 

Handa: [frowns] Honest. I’m just the Ultimate Philanthropist.

 

?????: Hmmm… [scoffs] Maybe time will tell… for now, I’ll introduce myself. Henry Valentine. I’m a poet… well… who cares… its not like you’ll even remember…

 

[HENRY VALENTINE, THE ULTIMATE POET]

 

Handa: Poet? So you make poems and stuff?

 

Henry: [visibly irritated] Poems and stuff?!!! Pfffttt… they do not deserve me… I write ballads. Sonnets. CONSTITUTIONS!!!

 

Handa: Isn’t that… too much?

 

Hamada: [shrugs] He has… an outrageous mindset, to be fair.

 

Henry: [looks appalled by Hamada’s statement] Outrageous? I speak of the truth, my good sirs.

 

**Truth? It is obvious a lie!**

 

Handa: You are over exaggerating, aren’t you? [shakes head] Poets and their hyperboles.

 

**Henry… was now seething… he jeered at me with a scowl.**

 

Henry: Handa, was it? Do not freely insult my profession, you scoundrel!

 

**I took a step back, slightly startled with the poet’s outburst.**

 

Handa: [cocks her head down] I’m s-sorry! I p-promise not to insult you and your talent.

 

**I started to feel uncomfortable… as Henry began to seethe, he began to radiate one foul aura.**

 

Henry: [scoffs, rolling his eyes] Tch. That would teach me you not to mess with me and you’ll be recieving your punishment later in the form of bad karma… [face stiffens] Okay… now I’m bored… get out of my sight, fools.

 

**I nervously tugged Hamada’s sleeve. The informant nodded as he followed me away from the poet.**

 

**We both stopped near the fountain.**

 

Hamada: [turns to me with a stoic expression] Okay… we’re halfway through introductions. I think I know the place we can check out next. [points to something behind me]

 

**I turned to where Hamada began to point behind me. He was pointing at a large maroon-painted structure. By the looks of it, it was composed of five storeys, which is a lot. It looms over the garden, casting a warm shadow over it. Directly above the door was a neon sign saying ‘Kuma Hotel’.**

 

Handa: [turns to Hamada with a weak smile] It looks big…

 

Hamada: Well of course… I assume that’s where we’ll be staying.

 

Handa: [blinks in confusion] Are you assuming… that we’ll be stuck in this place for a long time?!!!

 

**I quickly covered my body with a shudder.**

 

Hamada: [stoicly] Learn to adapt, Yui… or else, it might bite you in the ass…

 

Handa: [frowns, tugs on turtleneck’s collar] Don’t say it like that… it makes me depressed.

 

Hamada: [chuckles quietly] Hehehehe… well, let’s go check the place out, shall we?

 

**I nodded as I followed Hamada into the hotel.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - First Floor - Main Lobby]

 

**Hamada and I entered to find ourselves in a c simplistic room.**

 

**The wooden floor was recently polished. There is a receptionist’s desk near the wall to my right. A girl is strangely peering over it. Behind the receptionist’s desk is a monitor… the same monitor scattered around the city. Near the monitor is some sort of board… sixteen keys are hanging onto it. On the desk are some pamphlets, advertising the hotel and a suggestion boxs.. There are a lot of cameras in the area too. In front of us is a hallway leading to more parts of the hotel… but yellow tape seem to be in the way. Located on both sides of the entrance was two potted plants. Near the receptionist’s desk is a trash can.**

 

Handa: Oh… this place is bigger than I thought.

 

Hamada: Well… we can’t explore the other parts of the hotel yet for some reason though…

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Why can’t we tear the yellow tape?

 

Hamada: … don’t.

 

**I pouted. Hamada was hiding something from me, isn’t he? I am… one determined individual so I would not leave this place without getting a proper answer!**

 

??????: Hmmm… oh… more people…

 

**The girl near the receptionist’s desk turned to us with a worried expression.**

 

**She had long neatly combed blonde hair, though one strange is sticking out. She had cute blue eyes. She wore a black suit over a white dress shirt and a red bowtie. She also wore black slacks and brown office shoes. Draped over her shoulders was a mint green rain coat. Pinned on her suit was a red ribbon.**

 

??????: My name is Hiroko Masami. I’m the Ultimate News Anchor…

 

[HIROKO MASAMI, THE ULTIMATE NEWS ANCHOR]

 

Hiroko: Errrr… I’m just as confused as you guys… why are we trapped in this mess… I haven’t done anything bad…

 

Handa: [shudders] Same… but I feel that this won’t end well...

 

**The news anchor walked closer to us. She narrows her eyes.**

 

Hiroko: Hmmm… you guys… seem suspicous. No offense.

 

Hamada: [shrugs] I’m used to that comment already.

 

Hiroko: Errr… can you guys introduce yourselves… I’ve been in this room since I woke up…

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] Oh okay. My name is Yui Handa… but don’t call me Yui. My Ultimate Talent is the Ultimate Philanthropist.

 

Hiroko: [left hand rubs the elbow of her other arm] Philanthropist? You’re way too suspicious to have an innocous talent like that. Again, no offense.

 

**I nod without a word. I am starting to get pissed off… Hiroko was… too nosy for my liking, to be honest.**

 

Hiroko: [pales a bit] Am I making you feel uncomfortable? S-sorry… it’s a habit…

 

Handa: Don’t you just sit around and say the news or something?

 

**Hiroko shakes her head.**

 

Hiroko: It’s not as… simple as that. I only… say the truth, you see. [shudders] Lies. Lying… I have major qualms with them.

 

Handa: Hmmmm?

 

Hiroko: [bloats her cheeks as she twiddles her fingers] Handa. It’s not hard to understand. I’m a news anchor… the news I announce to the public viewers should be true and consise. There shouldn’t be any wishywashy details or any nonsense mixed with it.

 

Handa: [snorts] I know. I was just messing with you.

 

Hiroko: [shakily] Y-you fibbed? Handa, that’s wrong. Aren’t you a philanthropist? Lying is not… good...

 

**Wuss…**

 

Hiroko: [frowning] Handa-chan… I feel that you are degrading me in your head…

 

Handa: W-what?

 

Hamada: [chuckles] Hiroko Masami. Ah… she’s not only good at her job. She’s good at reading others and she rivals me in information gathering… without the shady sources.

 

Hiroko: S-stop flattering me! I… make use of ‘shady sources’ sometimes…

 

Handa: [scoffs] Hm? By shady… you mean, backwater alleyways and such.

 

**Hiroko frowns… then her expression turns more serious, startling me a little.**

 

Hiroko: Stop joking around. For a philanthropist, you are one rude person.

 

Handa: … you’re starting to scare me for some reason…

 

Hiroko: [huffs] Intimidation is one skill I possess!!!

 

Hamada: [stifles a chuckle covering his mouth] Seeing Handa so flustered… it makes my day.

 

Handa: [coldly] Don’t cross me.

 

**Uggggh!!! I’m so annoyed. In one day, I lost my cool two times already.**

 

Hamada: Handa. Breath in. Breath out. Remember your blood pressure.

 

Handa: My blood pressure’s fine, you annoying prick!

 

Hiroko: [bites her nails] You cursed…

 

Hamada: …

 

Hiroko: HANDA, YOU ARE ONE RUDE BITCH, YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT? [regains composure] I’m done now.

 

Handa: [gapes in complete and utter shock] …

 

Hamada: [parts his hair with a weak smile] Well… that was something.

 

Hiroko: [turns her head to the side] Good. She finally learned to keep her mouth shut. [eyes dims eerily] The type who do not know how to keep silent… are unbearable. [blinks, returning to her usual cheerful demeanor] Well… that is all for my introduction. S-sorry for causing you too much trouble. Errrr… run along now.

 

**…**

 

Hamada: Let’s leave now, Handa. [holds Handa’s arm]

 

**His arm is warm…**

 

**Hamada awkwardly pulls me away from the news anchor then he guides me out of the hotel.**

 

[GARDEN]

 

**As we finally exited the hotel. Hamada pulls me aside.**

 

Hamada: Handa, are you okay now?

 

Handa: [covers body with a weak nod] A little… Hiroko is… overwhelming...

 

**And one big bitch. She’s officially number one of my list of people that I hate.**

 

**Hamada sighs. I eyed his eyes with a tinge of worry.**

 

Handa: Errrr… where to, next?

 

Hamada: [taps his chin] Hmm… there’s another building in the vicinity… I think it was a convenient store.

 

**I nodded as we began to walk to the other building. It was to the left of the path to the plaza, from our perspective.**

 

**Judging from the exterior of the building, it did look like a convenience store. There is a rotating neon sign of a mono-coloured bear above a pole. The walls of the building were glass so you could see the store through it. Though, the top parts of the wall were not glass but it was composed of black and white bricks, lined up in a pattern. The door opens through via motion sensors. Sticking on the door was a sign, which said “OPEN FOR BUSINESS. GIVE US YOUR MONEY!!!”. That is… bad advertising, even for my standards. Next to the entrance are three trash bins.**

 

Handa: [turns to Hamada] Sooo… shall we enter?

 

**Hamada nodded as he follows me to the door. The door opened as we neared it. Catching my breath and mentally regaining my composure, I enter.**

 

[STARLIGHT CONVENIENT STORE]

 

**The interior of the store looked normal. In the center were a lot of shelves with a lot of junk food lined up… I’m not much of a junk food fan. Against the wall opposite to the entrance were freezers with a lot of drinks and refreshments stocked in them. There’s also a counter to my right with a cash register and colorful plastic bags on it.**

 

**Hmmm… pretty normal. No weapons. No irrelevant materials. Just regular convenience store junk.**

 

**There are two others in the store too, one boy and one girl. The girl seems to be pressing some buttons on the gadget she is holding. While the male is checking the shelves. One of them, the male specifically, turns to us, crossing his arms.**

 

**He slowly walks to us cautiously.**

 

?????: …

 

Hamada: Aguri, hey!

 

**The male scoffs, rolling his eyes.**

 

**He has curly short pale blue hair. A black fedora rested on his head. He had pale red eyes… though thick bandages were covering one of his eyes for some reason.  He wore a green coat with a lot of pockets over a white undershirt. Around his neck was a green scarf. He also wore…  a plaid skirt? That fact alone was weird. His outfit was completed with black chained shoes.**

 

Aguri: … Hamada… who did you brought along with you?

 

Hamada: [rubs the back of his head] She’s Yui Handa, who’s also the Ultimate Philanthropist.

 

Aguri: I see…

 

Handa: What’s with the skirt?

 

**Aguri jeers at me. I bit my tongue, reminding myself not to trigger any more people after the Hiroko incident.**

 

Aguri: [scowling] I wear it since I like it… skirts are worn by males too, you know.

 

Hamada: [nods] Errr… Aguri, introduce yourself so Handa here would be more familiar with you.

 

Aguri: [coldly] Adohira Aguri… I’m the Ultimate Mediator…

 

[AGURI ADOHIRA, THE ULTIMATE MEDIATOR]

 

Handa: Sooo… Mediator?

 

Aguri: I settle conflict… [eyes shift to the side] But do not assume that I am a pacifist. I’m capable of causing violence and conflict.

 

Hamada: Aguri is actually very observant and he can read others easily so he uses these skills in helping him stop conflict. He’s good at finding weak points between arguments.

 

Aguri: Mediating… stopping conflicts… it can be taxing…

 

Handa: Oh…

 

**I eye the mediator, furrowing a brow. I am getting… quite intrigued with him.**

 

Handa: Aguri, what do you do on your freetime?

 

Aguri: [covers his mouth] I plead the fifth…

 

Hamada: Well… Aguri, like any other person, has a lot of secrets. [expression darkens] But with me around, keeping it would be a lot harder. [chuckles jokingly]

 

**I eyed him with a confused expression. Hamada just sighed in response, shaking his head.**

 

Handa: [turns back to Aguri] Errr… okay. I guess that’s all.

 

Aguri: [nods] …

 

**Hamada and I takes a step away from the mediator. Aguri wobbles back to the shelves he was checking when we entered.**

 

**That’s one introduction done. Though, our business here is still not yet done.**

 

**We approach the girl near the freezers.**

 

**She has light green hair. She wears a yellow beanie with cat ears on her head. She has menacing yellow eyes. There’s a pink headphones around her neck. She is also wearing a mint green raincoat over a pink shirt with a thumbs-up on it. Her outfit is completed with a skimpy white skirt and purple loafers. Slung on her shoulder is a large pink handbag.**

 

**She is too busy fiddling with what seems to be a video camera to notice us.**

 

**I casually tapped her shoulder.**

 

????: [recoils in surprise] Eeeeek!!!

 

**She nearly dropped her camera but thankfully she caught it. She turns to me with a startled expression. Upon seeing me, she jeers.**

 

????: What was that for? You nearly made me drop my camera!

 

Handa: [sweating] S-sorry. I just want to introduce myself.

 

Hamada: [smiling weakly] Next time, don’t startle people.

 

**But I just tapped her shoulder!**

 

????: [sighs, stuffing her video camera into her handbag] Well… that’s the only camera I got… if it got broken, I won’t have anything to video my youtube videos.

 

Handa: Youtube videos?

 

????: Hi hi. Time for a fresh new start in our relationship. My name is Tsia Lullaby and I’m the Ultimate Youtuber.

 

**The youtuber’s demeanor spontaneously changed… to a cheerful one… which startled me a bit. I’m not a big fan of surprises, to be frank.**

 

Tsia: [sticks out her tongue] I have a lot of followers so I must not disappoint them.

 

Handa: Tsia… that’s a weird name.

 

Tsia: [pouts] Well, that’s not my real name… [tilts her head with a frown] But I prefer that over my real one…

 

Hamada: Well… let’s see what info I got on you… hmmm… you created a breathtaking array of videos, ranging from let’s play, do it yourself doodads, art stuff, those creepy therapy videos and etcetera.

 

Tsia: [puffs her cheeks, hands on her hips] The therapy one was a one time thing!

 

Handa: Is making youtube videos fun or something?

 

Tsia: [closes her eyes, fingers rubbing her forehead like its a crystal ball] I dunno. Its my life so it sorta feels normal.

 

Hamada: [shudders] That kind of life scares me…

 

Tsia: [giggles] Don’t be… cuz its fun! [flails her arms cheerily] Makes me feel like a youngun.

 

Handa: [sweating] Aren’t you still young?

 

Tsia: [pouts] I know… but I’m getting older by the second so I must live the moment.

 

**Tsia’s tone was coated with pain… and disdaim for something. I noticed that her eyes turn dismal at some points of the conversation.**

 

Handa: [crosses arms] Are you really okay?

 

Tsia: Darlings… Handa and Hamada, right? Since I heard your conversation with Aguri, I know your names so do not be startled. Well… I’m really fine so no need to worry~

 

Handa: Hmmm…

 

Tsia: …

 

Handa: …

 

Tsia: [giggles shakily] You’re slightly making me uncomfortable…

 

Handa: S-sorry. [voice falters] We can leave if you want.

 

**The youtuber nods reluctantly, turning her back away from us.      I’m tempted to punch her… by digressed.**

 

**Hamada nods then leads me out of the market, out to the garden.**

 

[GARDEN]

 

**I stop at the moment after I exit the convenient store. Hamada eyed me in concern.**

 

Hamada: [jokingly] Feeling butthurt, already?

 

Handa: [flustered] H-Hamada, don’t say it like that… I’m just… pissed.

 

Hamada: Do tell.

 

Handa: Most of the people here are either wimps, crazy or unbearable.

 

Hamada: Well, learn to cope. [smugly] Handa, you’re the Ultimate Philanthropist. Learn to act like one.

 

Handa: I am!!!

 

Hamada: Pfffttt. Let’s just continue with the introductions. Three-

 

Miki: You two!!! Yoo-hoo!!! Come here! I have wondrous news~

 

**I turn to Hamada before sighing. I hesitantly approached the aromatherapist, who was sitting by the fountain.**

 

Handa: [lethargically] What’s up, Miki?

 

Miki: [turns her head away from us] The flowers told me… that we are not alone and that someone is gonna come for us!!! [giggles, turning back to us] Isn’t that exciting?

 

Handa: [genuinely surprised] What do you mean?

 

Miki: [cocks her head to the side, eyes shifting upward] Hmmm… I still have to reprocess it. [bow her head up, arms outstretched] Aha!!! The fountain has the answers!!! A cute bear is coming!

 

**Cute... bear?**

 

Miki: [stares at me with dismal eyes] I hope that this bear would appreciate my flowers

 

Handa: … We’ll be going now, if you do not mind.

 

**I grabbed Hamada then we scuttled to our real destination: the path opposite to the hotel.**

 

[FRIENDSHIP PARK]

 

**We arrive at a new area. The ground is paved with red bricks. There are benches lined against some trees in front of us. To our left is one enormous boulder, which seems to be blocking our way into another area. Adjacent to the boulder is a medium-sized building with a balcony sticking out. It is painted with blue waves. To our right are some bushes and some more foliage. Like the other areas, there are a lot of cameras and monitors out here. Between the benches is a trash can.**

 

**I sheepishly tug Hamada’s sleeve.**

 

Handa: Errrr… Hamada… there doesn’t seem to be any people here.

 

Hamada: [strokes his chin] Nah. I see someone near the benches.

 

**I narrow my eyes at the benches. Oh! Hamada is right, there’s someone over there. My vision must be getting blurry or something.**

 

**The person is a caucasian male. He has very messy peroxide blonde hair, which might be as thick as a bird’s nest. He is wearing a white coat with a lot of pockets. Sticking out of his breast pocket are some tools I don’t recognize. He seems to be wearing a cyan face-mask over his mouth. Underneath his coat is a orange and white striped tee, which is quite painful to the eye, to be honest. He is also wearing baggy shorts and flip flops.**

 

**Hamada and I cautiously approach him.**

 

Handa: Errr… hello there. I’m Yui Handa.

 

**I say this nervously, awaiting his response.**

 

???????: [pulls face-mask to speak] I’ll make this quick, okay. I am Daisaku Akiharu and I am the Ultimate Dentist.

 

[DAISAKU AKIHARU, THE ULTIMATE DENTIST]

 

Handa: Oh, dentist?

 

Daisaku: [scratches his neck] It’s more of a job than a talent, to be frank. It’s what I do for a living.

 

Handa: [eyes widening] Aren’t you still a teenager?!!

 

Daisaku: We’re Ultimates. Besides, I needed the money to sustain my family.

 

Hamada: [inserts hands into his pockets] You also have that weird collection, right?

 

Daisaku: [blushes furiously] N-no, I don’t!

 

Hamada: [smugly rolls his eyes] Pffft.

 

Handa: [sweating a bit] On another note, why are you wearing flip flops… it doesn’t match your clothes.

 

Daisaku: [rubs the back of his head sheepishly] Well… I don’t have any shoes.

 

**Daisaku looks… quite pitiful, to be honest. The dentist rubs the back of his head sheepishly.**

 

Daisaku: Errrr… another thing about myself is I’m quite passionate about my job.

 

Handa: Well, as long as you’re happy, I won’t give a damn.

 

Daisaku: Hehehehe.

 

**Hamada and I politely said goodbye to Daisaku before walking away.**

 

**We stop as we reached the seablue building.**

 

Handa: [stares at the building] The last place we need to check.

 

**I took a deep breath before entering the building.**

 

[SPIRIT MONUMENT]

 

**The interior of the building look… very intriguing. In the center of the room is a large enclosure composed of fine netting, just like in the library. Through the netting, I could spy one statue… of a bear posing… the same bear from the fountain and the statue at the plaza. Is Miki right with her theory?  The floor is paved with gleaming black and white tiles. In all corners of the building, a bear statue stood in place. I walk to behind the netting… behind it is an ominous red elevator.**

 

**There are two people here, one boy, one girl: the last two people left for me to introduce to.**

 

**I choose to approach the boy, who is standing next to the elevator, first.**

 

**He has slightly spiked black hair and innocent looking blue eyes. is wearing green letterman jacket over a white dress shirt with its sleeves folded. He seems to be wearing brown fuzzy arm warmers. He’s also wearing brown slacks and brown fuzzy leg warmers. His outfit is finished with brown sandals.**

 

???: Helllllllooooo. I am Shitora Sen!!!!!!!! I ammm the Ultimate Motivational Speaker!!!!

  


[SHITORA SEN, THE ULTIMATE MOTIVATIONAL SPEAKER]

 

Sen: You’re the Ultimate Philanthropist, right? Oh goodie! We’re the same!!!

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Same?

 

Sen: [clasps his hands] We both help people. I help through words and you help through actions.

 

Handa: Oh.

 

Hamada: [scratches his hair] Sen here… knows how to motivate people through simple words and very meaninful speeches.

 

Sen: [pouts] I don’t make speeches. I just say what comes from my heart.

 

Handa: That’s quite cheesy…

 

Sen: [pouts] You should understand! You are a philanthropist after all! [smiles warmly] Isn’t seeing the smiles of everyone a great reward?

 

**No. I’m not satisfied with people’s smiles.**

 

Sen: [yawns] I’m getting pooped!!! Seeeeeeya!!!

 

**Sen then runs out of the building.**

 

**Only one introduction left.**

 

**Hamada and I calmly approach the final person, who is lethargically examing a statue.**

 

**She is wearing a polkadotted red bandana over her brown hair. She is strangely wearing s purple turtleneck over a yellow bathrobe. She’s also wearing mismatched socks, one rainbow striped and another plain white. She’s also wearing bunny slippers.**

 

**I eye her outfit… it look… really weird, like she just mixed up random clothes with each other.**

 

Handa: Errrr… Hi there.

 

??????: [yawns] Hi… Mishka Faraday is my name and tailoring is my game…

 

[MISHKA FARADAY, THE ULTIMATE TAILOR]

 

Mishka: [rubs her eyes] Well… the tailoring part might be a lie… I never made any clothes as of late…

 

Handa: [right hand outstreched, left hands on hips] Your clothes are… quite out there.

 

Mishka: Well… I’m not a morning person… or an afternoon person… so I don’t have time to change… I’m pretty much nocturnal… but even then, I still can’t get out of bed.

 

Hamada: [slightly nervous] Mishka… is strangely unknown… but I think she has some achievements… maybe.

 

Mishka: [looks at the floor] Errrrrr… I guess… I seem to have forgotten…

 

**I eye her suspiciously. I know that face… and that face is not the face you make when you forget.**

 

Handa: How are you even accepted to Hope’s Peak?

 

Mishka: Hope’s wuh?

 

**I mentally face-palm.**

 

**I shook my head as I pulled Hamada away from the tailor. My conversation with her is officially over.**

 

**Seconds later...**

 

DING DONG BING BONG

 

**The monitor in the area turn on, showing static. A silhouette resembling a bear can be seen though.**

 

**Its voice… it is like it belongs to something from another world. It is quite childish… yet it held… a really enigmatic vibe. I shivered. It lacked any real emotion… it sounded so artificial.**

 

????????: Mic check… one, two, three. Attention… attention!!! Upupupupupu. Please head to the plaza! Let’s get this started!

 

**The monitor turns off once more after.**

 

Handa: What a… short yet ominous message.

 

Hamada: [taps his chin] The plaza… let’s head there… I’m concerned…

 

**I nod as I follow Hamada out of the building.**

 

[PLAZA]

 

**I am nearly out of breath as we finally reached the plaza… though, we are not alone.**

 

Gloria: Oh! It seems everyone is already here.

 

Handa: [sweating] Everyone, does anyone know why we are called here?

 

Tamaya: [stretched her arms upwards] Someone must want to ask me a question!

 

Anton: [smiling sheepishly] Not likely.

 

Tamaya: [pouts] Don’t break my dreams.

 

????????: Upupupupu. Finally, we can begin!

 

Gloria: Eeeep!!! Pauline, stop that laugh! Its creeping me out!

 

Pauline: [scoffs, hands on her hips] Wasn’t me, buzzkill.

 

Gloria: [sweating] I’m n-not a buzzkill!

 

????????: Stop interrupting me!!!

 

**We all turned to the direction of the voice… the statue… It is beginning to shake violently. Cracks began to appear on the statue.**

 

***crack***

 

***crack***

 

***crack***

 

**The statue is now full of cracks… until… the statue’s pieces falls off, revealing…**

 

**…**

 

**A black and white bear. Half of its body is white with a normal button eye while the other side is black with a red robotic eye. It also had a protruding belly button.**

 

Gloria: W-what?!!!

 

Miki: [giggling] I knew it.

 

**I gape at the bear that was once the statue. What was happening?**

 

Handa: W-who are you?

 

????????: [looks down, slightly upset] Awwww… you guys don’t know me… which is weird cuz I’m quite well-known… I am Monokuma, the head- errrrr, president of this city!!!!

 

Henry: [flatly] President? Pfffttt. This city is smaller than my ego and that’s saying something.

 

Monokuma: [raises his arms in anger] If anyone tries to upset me with your so-called common sense, I would not hold back!!!

 

Daisaku: [smiling weakly] But… you’re not even a real bear, you’re a teddy bear.

 

Monokuma: Shut up, you bastard!!! [smiles cheekily] I am President Monokuma and I would be in charge of this… excursion.

 

Ricky: [frowning] You’re unshippable… I sense nega vibes from you…

 

Monokuma: Upupupupu. Good!!! I would pour out all of my negative vibes onto all of you people!!!

 

Henry: Gladly.

 

Monokuma: [looks upset] Awwww… I hate it when people are willing… [shakes head] Well, either way… let’s get this party started!!!

 

**What… is going to happen? I covered my body in fear as I shuddered.**

 

Monokuma: You all are going to be on a-

 

Pauline: [points to the sky] BATTLE ROYALE?!!! COOKING SHOW?!!! KIDNAPPING FOR RANSOM?!!!

 

**Monokuma visibly looks annoyed at Pauline as he glares at the merchant. His robotic eye is glowing menacingly.**

 

Monokuma: [chuckles, holding his belly] Muahahahahaha!!! You wish!!! You all are special guests to this here’s **killing game**!!!

 

**Killing… game?!!! My limbs suddenly grew numb as I stood in place. My eyes shifted to Hamada, who is looking a bit nervous. Everyone is… until…**

 

Hiroko: Wait a minute! What do you mean with killing game! That sounds outrageous!

 

Monokuma: [giggles cutely, paws covering his mouth] Oh really?

 

Hiroko: [sweating profusely] We are not going to kill each other just for your entertainment! We’re all going to escape together!

 

Miki: [shakes head] I doubt that… to escape, we must suffer… some sacrifices…

 

Handa: [I finally speak up. I tugged the collar of my sweater.] B-but… the bit- I mean, Hiroko is right.

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuhu. STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!! WE CAN’T HAVE A KILLING GAME WITHOUT RULES!  


Aguri: [sternly, crossing his arms] Why do we need rules in a killing game?

 

Monokuma: [pouts] This is a sophisticated and intricate game… I’m not going to make you all kill each other willy-nilly. We’re going to make this organized!

 

Daisaku: Hmmm?

 

Monokuma: Wellll… this game would involve you guys killing each other but we would have class trials!

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Class… trials?

 

Monokuma: [takes a deep breath, giving all of us a side glance. He places one of his hands onto his hips while his other is fanning him] Well. It is quite simple. Every time a murder happens, we would have a class trial, where you guys would work together in finding the killer.

 

Tsia: [face devoid of color] Who’s to say that someone is going to kill someone?

 

**Monokuma’s face turns more darker as his robotic eyes gleamed ominously. He grinned eerily.**

 

Monokuma: Oh, I know one of you guys will snap and then the cycle will begin! Stabbing. Blungeoning. Drowning. Poisoning. Electrocuting. Strangling. Cursing. Crushing. Stealing their humanity. Nuzzling. Spiking. Any murder method is allowed in this killing game so have fun!!!

 

Hiroko: No, we won’t! This is too… inhumane!!!

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!!! Your faces are enough to nourish a whole planet of Monokumas!

 

Henry: So all we have to do is kill… then what?

 

Ricky: [puffs his cheeks] You’re saying that as if you’re going to kill!

 

Henry: [dryly] I’m just asking.

 

Monokuma: Good question! Welllll, after each murder, there’ll be a class trial, where you’ll try to find out who the culprit aka the blackened is. If the blackened is caught, he or she would be punished, otherwise everyone but the blackened would be punished and the blackened would be free to escape.

 

Henry: Sounds easy enough.

 

Daisaku: You’ve been using the word punish a lot… what do you mean by that?

 

Monokuma: EXECUTIONS, OF COURSE!

 

Gloria: Executions?!!!

 

Monokuma: Well, of course! I have some executions planned for all of you.

 

**The air grew still. My eyes were bulging out of their sockets as I clenched my fists. I wasn’t the only one though… Gloria is near to tears as she held herself. Daisaku is looking down at his feet, face devoid of any emotion. Even Tamaya was on edge. She seems to biting her flash cards nervously.**

 

Mishka: Eh? More like hard work! [yawns] I’m too fatigued for that…

 

Monokuma: Ahem! I have some stuff to give to you guys too!

 

**From out of nowhere, a box falls in front of Monokuma.**

 

Monokuma: This box contains some important stuff. Everyone, get one each.

 

**One of what?**

 

**I nervously scuttled to the box, I rummaged the box… it seems to be filled with a lot of devices. I take one. I look at what I got curiously. It looks like a tablet, colored black and white… just like Monokuma. The others all walk to the box to take one too.**

 

Monokuma: Ah, I love that feeling when my product is being used! [raises his stubby arms at us] That’s a Monopad! It contains a lot of important stuff, like… the map of the city, basic information on anyone, the rules you all need to follow and some more additional features.

 

**I hastily turn on the Monopad. The first thing that flashed on the screen is my name and a welcoming message then it transitions to the main menu of the Monopad, displaying buttons for the map, citizen profiles, and rules and regulations.**

 

Monokuma: [giggling] So you guys won’t have any trouble! I’ll be reading the rules aloud!!!

 

Hiroko: That’s not needed! We’re all going to escape!

 

Handa: S-stop it! W-we have to hear Monokuma out! We still don’t know what’s going to happen if we defy him.

 

**I say this with a heavy heart. I breath between words as I ran out of breath from muttering in denial. This killing game… I was worried… I might not emerge from it alive.**

 

**Hiroko stares at me in utter disbelief. She clenches her fists. She then sighs in defeat, turning back to Monokuma.**

 

Hiroko: Okay… kindly continue…

 

Monokuma: [smiling] Finally, I can continue!

 

**We all listened attentively to Monokuma.**

 

Monokuma: Starting off with **Rule #1** : There is no definite termination to your sucky lives here at Despair City.

 

**As he is reading the rules, I am checking my Monopad. I clicked the ‘Rules’ tab… and the rule Monokuma said is on there. I lifted my face from my Monopad, furrowing a brow.**

 

Handa: Despair City? That name sounds so… uninspired.

 

Monokuma: YOU MAKE A KILLING GAME WITH LIMITED SCHEDULE, OKAY! NAMING THIS PLACE IS THE LAST THING ON MY AGENDA.

 

Handa: [nervously sweating] Errr… just continue then.

 

Monokuma: **Rule #2:** The hours between 10:00 PM - 8:00 AM is designated as nighttime. During this period, no one is allowed to exit the hotel.

 

Mishka: Oh… that rule doesn’t seem so bad…

 

Pauline: It’s a flimsy rule! How am I supposed to sell me wares with a curfew?!

 

Monokuma: Think of it more as a sleeping time.

 

Gloria: [smiling weakly] Why though? [tugs collar] There must be a reason to why you’re restricting our movement at night… well… isn’t it more effective if we’re allowed to exit the hotel at night so we can secretly prepare murders.

 

Monokuma: Do it during the day!

 

Gloria: I see…

 

Henry: [snorts] I found a loophole to the rule.

 

Monokuma: [feigns annoyance] **Rule #3** is… Any violence directed at President Monokuma is strictly prohibited.

 

**I roll my eyes as I ignored Monokuma explaining the rules. I decided to just read them from the Monopad.**

 

**Rule # 4: Your Monopads are one-of-a-kind so kindly keep it safe and do not break it.**

 

**Rule #5: Students are free to investigate Despair City with minimal restrictions.**

 

**Rule #6: President Monokuma isn’t allowed to interfere with, aid, or commit any murders.**

 

**Rule #7: No one should litter around the city. You should throw your trash into the designated trash receptacles. Items correlated to any murder is also following by these rules.**

 

**Rule #8: Don’t attempt to damage the monitors and cameras around the city.**

 

**Rule #9: Every morning at 8:00 AM and every evening at 10:00 PM, a Monokuma Theather would play. At a time of a murder, they won’t play.**

 

**Rule #10: The Body Discovery Announcement will be played when three or more students, not including the culprit, discovers the body.**

 

**Rule #11: When a murder occurs,  everyone must participate in a class trial.**

 

**Rule #12: If the ‘blackened’ is found out during the trial, then only they will be executed.**

 

**Rule #13:If the ‘blackened’ is not found during the trial, the spotless will all be executed.**

 

**Rule #14: If the ‘blackened’ succeeds in getting away with their crime, they will be permitted to leave.**

 

**Rule #15: If the innocent party continues to win class trials, the killing game will resume until only two students remain.**

 

**Rule #16: Anyone who breaks any of these rules would be punished by President Monokuma.**

 

**Rule #17: President Monokuma is free to add additional rules in the near future.**

 

**Hmm… they don’t seem that bad… aside from the dying part…**

 

**As I lifted my face from my Monopad, I realized that he was finished with explaining all of the rules.**

 

Monokuma: Upupupupupupu. Is everything understood? Now… time for the next set of rules!

 

Pauline: [in utter shock] There’s more?!!!

 

Monokuma: Wellllll, this killing game would have its own twists~

 

Monokuma: [rubs his belly] Since the setting is city… or country… or whatever… we should have a gimmick that fits! I’m officially implementing-

 

Henry: Does it involve wars… or democracy… or priveleges?

 

Monokuma: STOP INTERRUPTING ME WHILE I SPEAK!... as I was saying… the official rule I’m implementing is… a secret… for now.

 

Sen: Huh?!!

 

Monokuma: You’ll just know someday… if you’re all lucky, tomorrow… but for now, _bear_ well!!!

 

Handa: Already?!!!

 

 

Monokuma: A bear like me has one tight schedule so I have to go! [cheekily] I know you all want to be with me 24/7, anyway!

 

Henry: [scoffs] Lies.

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu. Teenagers these days… they know how to make a bear frown. Well, on another note, if you need me, shout my name with all of your might and I just might come to you! Well, that’s all!!! Buh-bye!!!

 

**Monokuma looks around before jumping into some bushes near Miki.**

 

**We are left to ourselves. I eye everyone cautiously… can I trust them? Knowing that one of them might kill me…**

 

**One of them…**

 

Tamaya: … [eyes shifting around nervously]

 

Mishka: … [yawns]

 

Aguri: … [tips his hat over his eyes]

 

Anton: [tapping his earbuds nervously] S-so… what now?

 

Pauline: [karate chops the air mockingly] If anyone tries to kill me, I’m slicing them!

 

Gloria: Well… as l-long as no one tries to kill anyone, we’re all fine… right?

 

Handa: What do you guys think happened to Hope’s Peak Academy?

 

**Yeah… the prestigious school suddenly came to mind… if we’re stuck here, participating in some crazy killing game… makes me think… is the world that messed up that someone is controlling Monokuma to manage us…**

 

Hamada: [hands in his pockets, walking to me] Handa… we need to worry about our lives more… so let’s focus on now, okay?

 

Handa: … [nods, deep in thought]

 

Pauline: [snorts] Are you two in love or something? You’ve always been together!

 

Shin: Don’t jump to conclusions… Hamada was just helping Handa introduce herself to all of us.

 

Mishka: On another more important note… [yawns loudly] I’m very tired now… where do we go now?

 

Hiroko: [eyes still dismissive] The hotel, I guess…

 

Mishka: Okie! Bye bye!

 

**Mishka sleepily lumbers to the hotel’s direction, mumbling drowsily to herself.**

 

Aguri: I also need time to think about this…

 

**Aguri leaves the area.**

 

Hiroko: [sweating profusely] Shouldn’t we have a discussion first!?

 

Anton: [eyes tearing up] Not even my music can cheer me up…

 

Miki: [giggles creepily] Don’t be glum, everyone! Even if you die… at least your suffering would end! Well… take my word to heart! I shall now take my leave!

 

**Miki daintily skips to the hotel.**

 

Handa: H-Hiroko, I won’t mind having a discussion… j-just to be safe.

 

**I am getting jittery by every second… I’m desperate for anything to calm me down.**

 

Hiroko: [sneers before shaking her head] Good. Anyone else?

 

Hamada: [shrugs] I don’t mind.

 

Tamaya: [skims her flashcards, sweating] Same!

 

Gloria: [tilts her head] Tamaya, you’re sweating bullets. Are you okay?

 

Tamaya: [mumbling] I’m okay. I’m okay.

 

Pauline: [folds arms] Do you need some smelling salts? I have some here… at the mere cost of one thousand dollars!

 

Gloria: Don’t you think that you’re charging too much?

 

Pauline: [scoffs] No, I’m not! I’ll be on my way now if no one would like to purchase!

 

**Pauline trudges to the direction of the hotel.**

  


Anton: I don’t think I’m in the right mind to listen…

 

**Anton nervously walks to the hotel.**

 

Daisaku: Oh no… people are starting to leave… [shudders, face frozen] I hope none of them die!

 

**Daisaku mumbles to himself as he walks to the hotel.**

 

**Well… most of us were starting to leave until…**

 

Hiroko: [sighs, looking a bit depressed] It looks like… it’s just us…

 

**Tamaya, Hiroko, Hamada, Gloria, Shin and I remained.**

 

Shin: [stoicly] It’s better than nothing…

 

Tamaya: [nervously] He’s right! Since six is more than zero!

 

Gloria: … [nods solemnly]

 

Handa: [one hand outstretched, the other on my hips] So, what are we going to discuss anyway?

 

Hiroko: … I don’t know…

 

**The news anchor takes a deep breath. We all eye her with a concerned expression… well semi-concern in my case since I am still annoyed at her, that’s how petty I am.**

 

Shin: Hiroko, are you feeling under the weather..?

 

Hiroko: I don’t think I can discuss anything under this circumstances.

 

Gloria: W-what are we going to do then?

 

Hiroko: Well… let’s just… go to the hotel and hope that no one gets killed…

 

Gloria: [smiles hopefully] Yeah…

 

Hiroko: … let’s go, everyone [eyes go vacuous]

 

**Hiroko walks to the hotel with blank eyes. Shin, Gloria and Tamaya follow.**

 

**Hamada and I remained.**

 

Hamada: [hands on his back] You go ahead Handa, I’m gonna need some time to think to myself.

 

**I nod…**

 

**I begin to make my way to the hotel. I give Hamada one last look… he seems to be staring at the sky listlessly. I sigh, shaking my… what is he thinking? Without any word… I leave.**

 

[GARDEN]

 

Handa: …

 

**I instinctively look up. It is already nighttime. The stars were all finally out. I attempted to count them to keep my mind off what Monokuma said.**

 

**I am a bad person…**

 

**Is this my punishment?**

 

[PROLOGUE: A KILLING GAME LIKE NO TOMORROW]

 

[STATUS: COMPLETE]

 

[CITIZIEN REMAINING: 16]

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

 

  



	2. CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID WITHIN US - PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handa's first day into the killing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor description again. I promise to improve as I progress through the chapters.

[GARDEN…]

 

**I was just… standing in place… still in shock from what Monokuma said… killing… what…**

 

**I shuddered from the sudden updrift of the wind. What’s going to happen to us?**

 

Miki: Handa!!! Sleep already!!!

 

**I blinked, completely off guard as Miki Chua, the Ultimate Aromatherapist now stood in front of me, hands on her hips. She pouts, wiggling a finger.**

 

Miki: My flowers are telling me that we should all sleep.

 

Handa: But… why…

 

Miki: [stares at the night sky] I bet that Monokuma is only a bad dream that you’ll forget after sleeping!!!

 

Handa: [tugs on collar nervously] That d-doesn’t make any sense.

 

**Miki leans closer to me, eyes skimming mine. She then leans back with a giggle.**

 

Miki: You’re scared, aren’t you?

 

**I shifted my eyes to the side… I don’t want to outright admit my weakness to this creepy flower child.**

 

Miki: Just go to sleep… it would do you good!!!

 

**Miki then wanders off, into the park… to the opposite direction of the hotel. I just sighed… maybe she’s right. I walk to the direction of the hotel… and proceeded to enter.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - First Floor - Lobby]

 

**I groggily rubbed my eyes as I enter the lobby. After the events today, I wasn’t surprised to find the yellow tape gone.**

 

**Where the yellow tape once was… is a corridor leading to our rooms, I presume and more areas of the hotel.**

 

Sen: Handa, do you need some words of motivation?

 

Handa: Huh?

 

**The Ultimate Motivational Speaker grinned at my direction before stomping to me. He pulled my sleeve violently.**

 

Sen: [smiling weakly] Handa-sama, if you’re still afflicted by Monokuma’s words… remember that we’re all on the same boat! [chuckles] So let’ s escape to-

 

BING BONG DING DONG!!!

 

**The wretched monitors lit up, displaying the cruel bear that trapped us all here.**

 

Monokuma: It’s already 10:00PM!!! No leaving the hotel now!!! Go to bed or something!!!

 

**The monitor then turns off.**

 

**Sen sighs as he rubbed the back of his head.**

 

Sen: Errr… sleep?

 

Handa: … [nods with a doubtful expression]

 

**I nervously crept to the corridor, waving farewell at Sen.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - First Floor - Corridor]

 

**The corridor is eerily lit. On both sides are sets of doors. At the end of the hallway is a large door leading to who-knows-where. Ignoring the people in the hallway, I searched for my room. Upon founding it, I entered without a word.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - Yui Handa’s Room]

 

**My room looks quaint. The floor is covered with a fuzzy wool carpet. There’s a closet for my clothes. There’s even a shower room… if only… I wasn’t trapped in this situation. I quickly jumped into my bed. The blanket is thick red wool. The pillows are unbearable to look at, seeing as they resemble Monokuma. I throw them off my bed. Mumbling to myself, I fell unconscious...**

 

“MONOKUMA THEATER ONE!!!”

 

Monokuma: Life is unfair, right?

 

Monokuma: So why not… chill and read Dangan Ronpa: Despair Event Horizon!!!

 

Monokuma: It seems lit!!!

 

Monokuma: [sighs] That’s all. I’m bored. So long, bear well!!!

 

“MONOKUMA THEATHER END?”

 

BING BONG DING DONG

 

Monokuma: It’s already morning!!! Rise and shine!!!

**As the monitor turns off, I opened my eyes. Morning already… I must’ve dozed off without me knowing.**

 

**I propped myself up on my bed.**

 

**What… should I… do?**

 

DING DONG!!!

 

**Aaaackkk!!! A loud ring came from out of nowhere.**

 

DING DONG!!! DING DONG!!!

 

**I yawned… realizing that it must be the doorbell. Someone must be outside. Hopefully, Hamada…**

 

**I groggily walk to the door, swivelling the doorknob somberly…**

 

??????: Eeeekkk!!!

 

**It wasn’t Hamada…**

 

**Gloria fell to the floor in front of the door as I opened the door. I crossed my arms as she struggled to stand up.**

 

Gloria: [hand on her head] Oof… sorry to disturb you so early… Hiroko just told me to call everyone. She told me to me ask you to go to the d-dining hall...

 

**I growled at the mention of Hiroko.**

 

Handa: [coldly] Why?

 

Gloria: [sweating] I d-don’t know either.

 

Handa: Just give me a reason!!!

 

Gloria: Eeekkk!!! S-sorry for disturbing youuuu

 

**With that, Gloria sprints out of the room.**

 

**I am alone again…**

 

**Ugh!!! I need to eat too!!! I decided to exit my room and to head to dining hall… even if I run into Hiroko there…**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - First Floor - Corridor]

 

**I quickly turn to the door at the end of the hallway… then walk casually to it. Preparing myself mentally, I enterred.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - Dining Hall]

 

**Waiting behind door is a normal dining hall. There are some stairs near the corner… but they are blocked by yellow tape so I assume that they are off-limits at the moment. There’s a lot of tables and chairs in the middle of the room. There’s a menu tacked on the wall opposite to the entrance. Adjacent to the wall is a door leading to the kitchen, I assume.**

 

**Everyone is in the area.**

 

Hiroko: [smiles weakly] Handa, you made it!!!

 

Sen: [sighs in relief] Yay… no one died…

 

Henry: [flatly] We’ve only been here for one night… someone’s bound to die.

 

Sen: [smiling weakly] I want to believe that we’re all good people… and no one would commit murder…

 

Tamaya: [flustered, skimming her flash cards] Improbable. Murder is human n-nature.

 

Henry: [nods] Agreed.

 

Miki: [frowns, eyes vacuose] No one should kill… [smiles eerily] yet.

 

Gloria: T-that’s troublesome!

 

**I sighed as I walk to sit with Hamada.**

 

**The informant waves at me.**

 

Hamada: Handa, sleep well?

 

Handa: [tone, seeping sarcasm] Yeah, knowing that I’m in a killing game is very calming enough for me to sleep peacefully.

 

Hamada: [frowns] Handa… stay calm. If you’re this tense… you’re likely to die.

 

Handa: [slightly appalled] Do you have hope in me?!!! Sheesh. I know what I’m doing, kay.

 

Hamada: … [stays silents]

 

**Daisaku then exits the kitchen. He approaches us with two plates of pancakes, bathing in chocolate syrup. He sets it down at our table.**

 

**I nod at him gratefully before he walk away, back to the kitchen.**

 

**I then stare at my plate… really… making me really bummed out that I’m in this situation.**

 

Hamada: [concerned] Handa… are you really okay..?

 

Handa: [bored, frowning] I’m okay… just depressed. [smacks the table] I was so stoked to recieve my lett-

 

Hamada: Letter? What letter?

 

Handa: The acceptance letter to Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

Hamada: I rec-

 

**Our conversation is interrupted by Hiroko’s hitting a glass with a spoon. She looks really serious.**

 

Hiroko: Okay… we need a plan.

 

Anton: A plan… for what?

 

Henry: [rolls eyes] A plan to escape, you dimbulb.

 

Miki: [snickers] How petty. You fools are all so easily swayed.

 

Ricky: [frowns] No one sways me but my god!

 

Sen: [nervously] That sounds provocative...

 

Hiroko: SILENCE! Please listen to me!

 

**Wow. Only one minute has passed and Hiroko quickly lost her patience.**

 

Handa: Hiroko, you okay?

 

Hiroko: [rolls eyes] I just want everyone to listen so we can all cooperate.

 

Hamada: [nods] I agree… I do not want a murder to happen.

 

Hiroko: Thanks Hamada for the support but I need everyone’s ears!

 

Gloria: H-hmmmm?

 

Pauline: We’re listening!

 

Tamaya: [shuffles her flash cards] Talk while I find the right words to say...

 

Daisaku: [exits the kitchen to listen] ...

 

Hiroko: Okay! Like what Henry said, we need a plan to escape.

 

Handa: But how?

 

Gloria: Y-yeah. There doesn’t seem to be any exits and we seem to be really far away from civilization.

 

Anton: We can at least try!

 

Hiroko: Well… there might be a way out somewhere… we need to find that way…

 

Miki: Oh my! You sound so unsure, just then.

 

Henry: Of course she’s unsure! There’s no way out, is there?

 

Aguri: … so...

 

Shin: Do we have to resort to killing to escape?

 

**My hands shook as Shin said the word… killing… My eyes were now bulging out of my sockets as I shuddered. I mumbled to myself words of encouragement to calm myself down. Hamada furrows a brow as he eyes me curiously.**

 

Henry: Kill… how uncouth.

 

Miki: [scoffs] I’m above killing as well… it’s too… [hugs her body] ughhhh!

 

Hiroko: That’s why we need to escape… without any casualties. 

 

Anton: Y-ye-

 

**Our short discussion was quickly interrupted by a familiar and annoying bear, who appears out of nowhere.**

 

Monokuma: Upupupupu. Getting along, are you all?

 

Tsia: Eeeeeeekkkk!!! 

 

Anton: Aaaaaaah!!!

 

Gloria: L-let’s stay calm, everyone.

 

Monokuma: Upupupupupu. Oh sweet despair! [sighs] But awwwww, you’re all being goody goody with each other and it’s… [raises his arms in anger] BORING! Talking about escaping together without killing is bullshit.

 

Hiroko: Huh?

 

Daisaku: Isn’t there an exit? And… I do not want in on this killing game.

 

Shin: [nods] Yeah… you put us all here for some reason… and the reason must be bullshit.

 

Hiroko: [has a determined expression] Monokuma, no one among us would kill so you might as well give up!

 

Hamada: Yeah

 

Handa: [smiling weakly] G-give up, Monokuma!

 

**I had a little hope inside… hope that we’re all going to escape… or I’m going to escape since I pretty much didn’t care for half of these people but...**

 

Monokuma: Upupupupu!!! You’re a clueless bunch!

 

Gloria: C-clueless?

 

Monokuma: One of you is already preparing to kill and it’s all under your smelly noses!

 

Handa: H-huh?

 

Hamada: [scowling] Nggggh… impossible.

 

Tamaya: [tearing up a bit] I trust everyone here! Uwaaaaa!!!

 

Anton: We need to calm… [he also loses it] AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

 

Henry: [rolls eyes] Pffft. Amateurs.

 

Hiroko: [slightly flustered] Everyone, c-calm down!

 

Monokuma: [chuckling, holding his belly] Upupupupu. I can feel the tension rising. [red eyes flickers eerily] Oh… if anyone decides to escape… I’m shooting them myself.

 

**The despair bear calmly leaves the scene, leaving all of us in a confused daze.**

 

Hiroko: … [eyes twitching as she stands stiffly in shock]

 

Daisaku: S-so… what now… [Daisaku breaks the silence as he eyes the news anchor]

 

Tamaya: Errrr… I don’t know anything about this...

 

Ricky: [He was… oddly nervous, which was strange for Ricky] Let’s pray… and hope...

 

Sen: [he gulps] I d-don’t want to die here… I h-have… goals...

 

Henry: [yawns] An expected reaction… be more original… like me… a trash… human trash.

 

Hiroko: [shudders] I’m not sure if you’re a superiority complex bitch or a self-deprecating bitch.

 

Henry: [flatly] Both.

 

**No one replied. Awkward silence was back. We all eyed each other suspiciously… God, this was taking a toll on my sanity.**

 

Sen: … g-guys… I may not be a competent person… but… I believe that we can still try to escape together.

 

Tsia: W-what about Monokuma?

 

Sen: We are Ultimates! We have the brawns… the brains and the skill to defeat the scoundrel known as Monokuma… we just have to push ourselves to the limit and hope for the best!

 

Hiroko: [smiles weakly] That’s… beautiful, Sen...

 

Sen: [blushes] It’s n-nothing...

 

Gloria: [sighs in relief] With Sen’s advice, I feel like I can survive.

 

Hamada: [nods… but slightly hesitant] Yeah...

 

Gloria: [frowns] Hamada… aren’t you inspired by Sen?

 

Handa: [frowns] Give him some space...

 

Hiroko: I don’t know why Hamada is… glum all of a sudden though...

 

Gloria: Y-yeah...

 

**Silence again… for every time there’s awkward silence, I kinda die a little inside.**

 

Aguri: Sooo… can I leave now? I have… business to attend to...

 

Miki: [snorts] Boys and their perverted minds.

 

Tamaya: [skims her flash cards as she nods] I concur.

 

**Awwwwkward… and just plain weird.**

 

Hiroko:Well… no reason to drag this any longer… you’re all dismissed.

 

Hamada: [nods] I see…

 

**Hamada turns to leave… then he exits the dining hall.**

 

Handa: Oh Hamada...

 

Tsia: Are you in-

 

Handa: [coldly] NO.

 

Ricky: [snorts]

 

**Tsia slaps Ricky with a stoic expression… I can’t help but chuckle.**

 

Miki: I shall take my leave also…

 

**Miki also left the dining hall.**

 

Handa: [sighing] I guess I’ll leave too...

 

Tsia: [flustered] STAY SAFE!

 

Pauline: Chill, youtuber.

 

Tsia: S-sorry...

 

Handa: B-bye guys.

 

**I nervously exit the dining hall… then walked to my room, looking around cautiously.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - Yui Handa’s Room]

 

**I sigh as I enter my room. I sat on my bed as I the clock. It’s still early… I guess… I’ll have to socialize with the others.**

 

~~ FREE TIME BEGIN ~~

 

**I exit my room… to my destination… I know who to hang out with.**

[KUMA HOTEL - Dining Hall]

 

**I nervously gulp as I entered the dining table. Hiroko is sitting on a chair, reading a book… which she probably got from the library. I nervously approach her.**

 

**She quickly notices me as she turn to my direction. I stopped walking.**

 

Hiroko: Handa? What brings you here?

 

**Dang… I don’t know what to say.**

 

Handa: Errr… hello, Hiroko… I’m sorry for my poor first impression.

 

Hiroko: It’s okay…

 

**Really? Hmmm...**

 

Handa: So… what do you do as a news anchor?

 

Hiroko: [furrows a brow] Didn’t I tell you and Hamada already?

 

**Sorry. I forgot!**

 

Hiroko: [sighs] Well… I want to uphold the truth… if fake news spread… it would cause paranoia… and massive chaos...

 

Handa: [smiles weakly, one hand to my hips and another outstretched] Isn’t that too much?

 

Hiroko: [frowns] Handa! It’s a serious matter! Nearly everyone watches the news so… what they’re watching should be the complete truth. No lies.

 

Handa: [nods… seemingly in agreement] I see.

 

Hiroko: Being trapped in this mess isn’t helping matters either… I want to escape...

 

Handa: Huh?

 

**I was shocked… as Hiroko surprisingly stands up… to hug me. She seems to shaking nervously as she did so.**

 

**Seconds later, she released me as she took a deep breath.**

 

Hiroko: Handa… don’t doubt me but… I t-think… I need to kill someone to escape.

 

Handa: B-but… killing is wrong!

 

Hiroko: Y-you’re right…

 

Handa: [consolingly] Let’s talk some more… it might help...

 

**I continued to talk with Hiroko… then I waved goodbye after thirty minutes of conversation. Hiroko and I, despite our differences, got closer. I then return back to my room**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - Yui Handa’s Room]

 

**There’s still time...**

 

**~~** FREE TIME RESUME ~~

 

**I exit my room again to search for anyone willing to hang out.**

 

[GARDEN]

 

**I arrive at the garden and waiting for me there was...**

 

Miki: Handa, come with me and speak to my beloved darlings!

 

Handa: MIKI!

 

**It was Michaela Chua, the Ultimate Aromatherapist. I nearly jumped in surprise as she approach me.**

 

Miki: Sooo… wanna talk to plants with me?

 

Handa: Talk… to plants?

 

Miki: [claps hands with a smile] Yes yes. It would be fun!

 

**After some words of encouragement from Miki, I repeatedly shouted at a flower, waiting for a response.**

 

Handa: HEY!!! FLOWER, TALK TO ME!!!

 

Miki: [shakes head with a frown] You’re disappointing me… you do not scream at my friends like that.

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] So how does one speak to plants?

 

Miki: Hmmmm? Oh… you need to be as majestic as me… and you need a lot of patience.

 

Handa: I still don’t get it...

 

Miki: Oh… hmmm… I’m going to call you a peasant but… I sense potential from you!

 

**Miki eerily held me by my shoulders. I smile weakly at her as she continued to bluster.**

 

Miki: I only need to teach you! After that… we could be a duo!

 

Handa: Oh.

 

Miki: Be more thrilled! It’s a rare opportunity for me to be this lenient. [expression darkens] Very rare.

 

Handa: Y-you’re creeping me out, to be honest.

 

Miki: ...

 

Handa: Miki?

 

Miki: ...

 

**Miki walks away without a word…**

 

**I felt that we got closer though. I awkwardly return to my room afterwards.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - Yui Handa’s Room]

 

**It’s almost nighttime… what to do till the-**

 

~ BING BONG DING DONG ~

 

**The monitor in my room suddenly flickers open with an ominous jingle accompanying it.**

 

Monokuma: Upupupupupu. Motive time! Please head to the plaza… or else!

 

**The monitor then turns off.**

 

**Motive? S***t, is he going to start forcing us to kill? I shuddered… is this the start of the end...**

  
  


[PLAZA]

 

**I was out of breath as I finally reached the plaza… everyone was looking anxiously as they were all waiting for Monokuma here.**

 

Anton: … is Monokuma coming? 

 

Hamada: Be patient… he may have… business to attend to.

 

Handa: [snorts, walking to Hamada] Pfft. You’re saying that as if you control him.

 

Hiroko: Huh?

 

Tsia: [shudders] You’re making me nervous.

 

Shin: [eerily] Stay calm… 

 

Aguri: … [nods hesitantly]

 

Henry: I am not calm… impossible to… SINCE WE’RE ALL STUCK IN THIS KILLING GAME!

 

Daisaku: We should at least make the most of our lives… before we die...

 

Tsia: … [looks visibly scared]

 

????????: Upupupupupu. Perfect attendance again, I see!

 

**We all look nervous as we stared at the statue… Monokuma walks out from behind it. My stomach began to rumble violently as the fluids inside bubbled in fear. I grit my teeth as I face the despair savant.**

 

Gloria: Monokuma… just give us the motive...

 

Tsia: [shaking violently] I would prefer if he didn’t so there won’t be any deaths!

 

Sen: I c-concur

 

Henry: [scoffs, folding his arms] I need to know! [chuckles] Might aid me with my ballads.

 

Monokuma: Help you, it will… [chuckles cutely, holding his belly] help you murder!!!

 

Hiroko: [sneering] You’re pitiful.

 

Tsia: D-detestable!

 

Anton: The absolute wor- [He loses it again…] AUUUUGH!!!

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu. How cute.

 

Gloria: [deadpans] Are you mocking us?

 

Hamada: … [looks at the grond nervously]

 

Miki: [sighs, resting her head on one of her palms] Monokuma… is the mastermind stupid like you?

 

Monokuma: [obviously fake gasps] Le gasp. I am shooked.

 

Sen: H-huh?

 

Monokuma: [sneers] We need to be serious! The motive is straightforward… an easy way to get y’all to kill. 

 

Hamada: Why the rush? A complicated  motive can work.

 

Hiroko: Maybe… he does have business… like what you said earlier.

 

Hamada: [nods] Understandable.

 

Handa: [appalled]  On another note, let us work against Monokuma! Let’s cover our ears so we can’t hear the motive!

 

Miki: [expression tightens] That’s dumb.

 

Henry: [nods with a smug expression] I agree with the weird plant girl.

 

Miki: [looks shocked by Henry’s taunt] Wha-

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu!!!!!! [his red eye began to gleam eerily] You all are not only clueless… you’re all stupid and noisy too. [shakes head] While y’all are not blabbering like wild geese, let’s get on with the motive!

  
  


**As Monokuma said those words, my Monopad suddenly beeped.**

 

Handa: Huh?

 

Tamaya: [slightly startled, trying to compose herself] My Monothingy is beeping!

 

Monokuma: MONOPAD! GET IT RIGHT, BOZO! [calms down, looking down in disappointment] What a pain.

 

Tsia: Erm… my Monopad is beeping too...

 

Anton: [loses it yet again] A BOMB!!! MONOKUMA IS PLANNING TO KILL US!

 

Henry: [scoffs] Doubtful. He did say that he wanted to have a sophisticated killing game. Killing us all at once wouldn’t be sophisticated exactly.

 

Ricky: … [frowns]

Sen: We need to stay calm and check our Monopads! Maybe… the motive was sent to them.

 

Henry: [nods with a sleazy expression] Logical deduction, my good sir.

 

Miki: [muttering] Flower girl…

 

Tsia: Sooo… all we have to do is check our Monopads?

 

Aguri: I… am against that idea. Seeing the motive would give us a reason to kill… which is a no-no.

 

Mishka: [nods, yawning] I agree… I’m too tired for killing games.

 

Tsia: [nods shakily] I s-see...

 

Gloria:  … but what if w-we get curious?

 

Hamada: Fight that curiosity then.

 

Tamaya: [gasps] But humans are- [checks her flashcards before continuing] one of the most curious creatures in the planet.

 

Monokuma: [looks down at the ground in disappointment] Awww… no one is checking the motive which I prepared so hard… I will just leave then...

 

Hamada: Good then. [grips on his Monopad as he looks away from Monokuma]

 

Handa: Yeah! Leave! We do not want you and your murderous ass here!

 

Hiroko: … [nods with a weak smile]

 

**Monokuma then walks away without a word dejectedly.**

 

Tsia: [sighs in relief] Phew… he’s gone...

 

Gloria: [her fingers fidgets over her pocket] But… what about the motive?

 

Handa: Forget about the motive, Gloria!

 

**Most of the others… who weren’t affected by Monokuma’s presence began to give me weird stares.**

 

Handa: Huh?

 

Hamada: Handa… someone’s going to see the motive… I can feel it...

 

**I examine everyone… nearly everyone’s eyes were taking a side glance at their Monopads. I sighed, shaking my head.**

 

Henry: [awkwardly raises a hand] Sooo… can I read it here?

 

Handa: [coldly] No.

 

Gloria: [eyes closed] ...

 

Handa: [quickly turns to Hamada, who was patting his jacket’s pocket] Hamada, can you help?

 

Hamada: [shakes head] … not enough info...

 

**That is not a good sign.**

 

Gloria: Errr… can I go now?

 

Handa: B-but we haven’t finished our discussion yet!

 

Gloria: … I don’t feel so good… 

 

Pauline: Ayyyyy!!!

 

Tamaya: Me as well.

 

Gloria: Sooo err… bye?

 

**Gloria awkwardly walks back to the hotel. Tamaya and Pauline both follow.**

 

Handa: [sighs, turning to the others] Anyone else wanna leave?

 

Hiroko: I may hold some dislike for you but I’m not leaving.

 

Daisaku: Same.

 

Tsia: [nervously dusting her coat] I don’t wanna see a murder...

 

Henry: [snickers] I wanna see blood for once!

 

Miki: [still grumbling] Flower girl...

 

Mishka: [yawns, shrugging] Sure… why not?

 

Ricky: What about the night rules?

 

Tsia: Huh?

 

Mishka: [yawns] Hmm… what time is it?

 

**… I hastily check my Monopad… it was nearing night time...**

 

Hiroko: We don’t have that much time...

 

Handa: [sighs] Let’s continue this tomorrow… I guess.

 

Anton: Yeah...

 

Henry: Good! [He snickers as he began to walk back to the hotel.]

 

Tsia: … [She follows.]

 

Miki: Flower child… [She follows as well.]

 

Handa: … 

 

**I glumly walk back to the hotel… to my room.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - Yui Handa’s Room]

 

**AUUUUGHH… THIS FUCKING SUCKS!!! I QUICKLY JUMPED ONTO MY BED, BURYING MY FACE INTO A PILLOW… THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG KILLING G-**

 

DING DONG

 

**My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the doorbell. I groggily hopped off of my bed then I walk to the door. I opened the door… for Gloria Spruce, the Ultimate Librarian.**

 

Gloria: [looks at me with a frown] Hello Handa...

 

Handa: [smiling the most forced smile I could make] Hello Gloria.

 

**I was really tempted to slam the door on Gloria… but I digress.**

 

Gloria: Handa… can you come with me?

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Isn’t nighttime nearly approaching?

 

Gloria: [eyes shift from side to side] We… still have time...

 

Handa: … w-why?

 

Gloria: Don’t ask...

 

**I sigh… as I hesitantly… and foolishly follow Gloria.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - First Floor - Lobby]

 

**As we are exiting the hotel… we were met with an obstacle… also known as Pauline.**

 

Pauline: Hmmm? Where are you two going? It’s almost nighttime.

 

Gloria: We’re just going to the library...

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] The library? Why?

 

Pauline: I agree with Handa-san. Why?

 

Gloria: … Anton is waiting.

 

Pauline: [strokes her chin] That sounds shady.

 

Gloria: [shakily] N-no it’s not!

 

Handa: [quietly to myself] Yes it is.

 

**Our conversation is then interrupted by another participant of the killing game exiting his room. It was Sen, the Ultimate Motivational Speaker.**

 

Sen: [blinks in confusion] H-huh? Are you guys having a party or something?

 

Pauline: Oh… Gloria was doing something shady.

 

Sen: [genuinely confused] W-what?

 

Gloria: ...

 

Sen: ...

 

Handa: ...

 

Pauline: [eyes shift to the side, fingers fidgeting] This is getting too awkward… Imma go outside for a quick breath of fresh air.

 

**Pauline awkwardly coughs as she turns to exit the hotel.**

 

Gloria: … okay… erm S-Sen, can you let us leave now?

 

Handa: [stoically] What she said.

 

Sen: S-sure… I was going to check on Hamada anyway…

 

Handa: Hmmm?

 

Sen: Er… he seems to be worried during the motive distribution so I decided to check on him… 

 

Gloria: Don’t worry, Handa and Sen. I checked up on him before visiting Handa and he seems to be holding up quite well.

 

**I nod… Sen then waves goodbye as he reenters his room while I follow Gloria to the library.**

 

[LIBRARY - First Floor]]

 

**Before we knew it, we have finally reached the library.**

 

Handa: … it’s nearing nighttime Gloria so please make it quick.

 

Gloria: … [nods]

 

**I turn away from Gloria… to find another person in the vicinity, it was Anton.**

 

Anton: [awkwardly waves] H-hey guys.

 

Gloria: [sighs in relief] Anton. Thank you for waiting.

 

Anton: [twiddling his fingers] Well… I too w-want to defeat the mastermind so we can escape. [sighs] My family must be worried sick...

 

Handa: Defeat the mastermind?

 

**My interest and curiosity quickly peaked as I felt hope rushing through my veins.**

 

Anton: Errr… Gloria and I decided to make a plan… everyone seems to be on edge after Monokuma gave us the motive… [chuckles nervously] which no one saw yet.

 

Handa: [arches a brow] Do tell… about the plan.

 

Gloria: … we’re going to monitor everyone… then we’ll map out their daily activities… and see who is the mastermind… then we kill that person. There’s some more… but it’s confidential.

 

Anton: [nods] Only G-Gloria knows about the whole plan. I only know the basics.

 

Gloria: Well… you may be the mastermind, Anton.

 

Handa: Good point, Gloria.

 

Anton: [nods shakily] Y-yeah.

 

Handa: [turns back to Gloria] Errr… why did you bring me here then? Are you suspecting me?

 

Gloria: [shakes head with a weak smile] N-no… I just trust you, Handa-san… [twiddles fingers] Anton and I will be sleeping in the library… we’ll see if there’s any shady happenings at night.

 

Handa: … if you need my help, just ask.

 

Gloria: Well… we already have enough help at the moment.

 

Anton: … [nods]

 

Handa: Oh okay then… I’ll be heading back to my room now.

 

Anton: Bye then Handa… 

 

**I left the library with no words… walking all the way back to my room.**

 

[KUMA HOTEL - Yui Handa’s Room]

 

**Hmm… nighttime must be clo-**

 

~ BING BONG DING DONG ~

 

Monokuma: It’s nighttime now, you little buggers. Please go to bed! No exiting the dorm or entering it, kay!

 

**The monitor then turns off…**

 

**I yawned… as I jumped onto my bed. Burying my head under a pillow, I fell asleep.**

  
  
  



	3. CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID WITHIN US - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 into the killing game and precautions are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :3

**UURRRGH… My head hurts…**

 

**I slowly open my eyes… and took note of my surroundings… hmm… I’m… in my room.... Though my vision is getting a little blurry. God, this killing game is taking a toll on me.**

 

**I propped my back on the bed frame. I slowly rub my eyes, trying to clear my vision.**

 

Handa: Nggghhh…

 

**My head continued to hurt… ughhh… this is going to be a long day.**

 

~~ DING DONG BING BONG ~~

 

**I groan at the sound of the jingle. The monitor affixed on the whole flickered open, revealing a familiar… and annoying bear.**

 

Monokuma: It is now 8:00 AM!!! So wake up, you mushy bastards! You can spend the day killing each other if you want. Puhuhuhuhu.

 

**How… annoying…**

 

**The monitor then turns off… as if it was programmed to. I groaned as I hugged myself. I was not in the mood to mingle with the others…**

 

**But… errrrghh, I must, no matter how unbearable this headache will get.**

 

**I slowly step off my bed… I reach for my shoes, which were place near the bed. I slowly wore them on my feet as I pondered to myself.**

 

**What will I do? What if I can’t escape? Do I need to kill?**

 

**I shook my head in denial. No. We are all going to escape… together… I sighed. When did I even start caring for these weirdos? Anton was a wimp. Tsia was a walking nervous wreck. Gloria was… Gloria. Miki was a kook. Nearly everyone was… weird.**

 

**I continue to ponder as I mindlessly scuttle to the door.**

 

**I swivel the doorknob… and the door swung open. I sigh as I pass through the door… into the reality… that we are all in a killing game.**

 

**I groggily wobble into the hallway. I carefully look left then right… no one seems to be around. There were either in the dining hall, sleeping or walking elsewhere.**

 

**I turn right to the direction of the dining hall. I stop directly in front of the door. I lean my ear on my the door… and I could hear Hiroko’s loud chatters. Ugh. I’m not in the mood for Hiroko… or anyone at the moment.**

 

**I sigh… as I push the door open… oh wait, this is a pull door. I groan as I** **_pull_ ** **the door handle to enter the dining hall.**

 

Tsia: [flustered, hands on her chest] H-Handa? You f-finally arrived!

 

**I quickly notice that nearly everyone was giving me a weird look… so I decided to sit far away from them, the table near the stairs.**

 

**I  turn around, my bottom still seated on a chair. Nearly everyone was here… save for Hamada.**

 

**Did somet-**

 

**The door swung open… and a hand emerge… and a whole body. It was Hamada. Hamada is nearly out of breath as he enters the room. He quickly walk over to me. He pulls over a chair for him, sitting down.**

 

Handa: [arches a brow] Are you okay, Hamada-kun?

 

**Hamada sighs as rest his head on the table, back strangely hunched. His hands were in his pockets, shaking wildly.**

 

Hamada: I’m just feeling… a bit uneasy…

 

Handa: [deadpans] A bit?

 

**Hamada’s eyes shifted side to side before focusing them on me.**

 

Hamada: [whispering] The motive… it is making me uneasy.

 

Handa: [gasps] So you saw the motive? I thought that we were supposed to not do that.

 

**Hamada removes his hands from his pockets, relocating them to his head. He then holds his head with a grim expression.**

 

Hamada: I… uuuurggh, it’s hard to explain.

 

Handa: … [shakes head] Thi-

 

Hiroko: HEY! You two, come closer. 

 

**I groan… as our conversation has been broken off by Hiroko… AGAIN!**

 

**I sigh as Hamada leads me closer to the others. We decided to sit with Anton and Gloria.**

 

Hiroko: [smiles weakly] Okay, we have perfect attendance now!

 

Miki: [flatly] Why? Why did you have to interrupt my flower meditation?!! [hands on her chest] I was so close to being closer to my friends!

 

Hiroko: Mi-

 

Ricky: [strangely happy] And you interrupted my prayer!

 

Hiroko: [visibly groans] AUGGGGH. This is important. Don’t you all remember that we’re in a killing game.

 

Gloria: [winces] D-do not remind me!

 

Henry: [scoffs, rolling his eyes] Well sorry if we didn’t meet your standards.

 

Hiroko: [tightens glare] Guys. We need to be serious. [folds arms] Did anyone see the motive?

 

**Silence. I look around. Everyone was exchanging suspicious glances, even Hamada, who is usually calm and collected.**

 

Gloria: W-what are you insinuating?

 

Hiroko: Well… if anyone of us saw the motive… it would be a major risk.

 

Handa: Soo… what if someone did saw it but won’t tell us?

 

Hiroko: …

 

Tamaya: [shuffles her flashcards] WHAT IF WE GIVE OUR MONOPADS TO HIROKO!!!

 

Hiroko: [blinks] That’s actually a good idea. I’ll search for something to store the Monopads then tomorrow at the convenience store.

 

Sen: Ermmm… can someone also… hide the keys to the rooms?

 

Hamada: What do you mean?

 

Sen: [fiddling with a strand of hair] Well… in the main lobby, there are… keys to our rooms… it could easily be a tool for murder.

 

Gloria: Handa can guard them!

 

Handa: Huh? Me?

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] I am not capable of that.

 

Pauline: Do you want a key keeping box for a measl-

 

Handa: [sighs] Fine! I’ll guard them in my room.

 

Aguri: Well… anything else to add, Hiroko-chan?

 

Hiroko: [blinks] Oh! Well… [shakes head] I don’t think I have anything to add.

 

Tsia: [perks up a bit] Ooh ooh! Let’s lighten up the mood by having a play!

 

Mishka: A play?

 

Tsia: [nods] Yeah. To lighten up the mood and help us ease our stress.

 

Henry: [scoffs] But a play? That is not relax-

 

Shin: [rolls eyes] Ignore him. Do continue.

 

Tsia: Well… is that okay?

 

Hiroko: A play… sounds… too weird for a setting like this.

 

Tsia: I can get some of the consoles in my room and we can play games then… or we c-

 

Miki: A flower show would suff-

 

Handa: How about Anton?

 

Anton: M-me?

 

Handa: Anton can play music with us. I heard that it’s relaxing.

 

Anton: B-bu-

 

Gloria: [claps hands] That would be cool! 

 

Anton: [flustered] S-sure… if you guys want to.

 

Hiroko: When? Where?

 

Handa: Tomorrow and at the garden.

 

Hiroko: [nods] That sounds reasonable… that is all. You are all dismissed.

 

**Everyone quickly disperse. Anton and Gloria exit the room, presumably to continue with their plan… or to arrange Anton’s performance tomorrow. Pauline lingers for a short while before running out of the room.**

 

**Hamada and I return to our original seats to continue our discussion.**

 

Handa: … Hamada… please… tell me that you haven’t seen-

 

Hamada: I did.

 

**I sigh as my headache grew worse. I drummed my fingers on the table as I eyed Hamada cautiously.**

 

Handa: [frowns… my usual expression] Why though? You’re putting yourself and everyone else in risk.

 

Hamada: Shhh… someone might eavesdrop.

 

**Hamada sighs as he tugs on the pulls of his black hoodie, which was… quite tacky.**

 

Hamada: … I had to… I think I have an idea on who the masterm-

 

Ricky: HAMS!!! HANDA!!! HEWOOOOOO!!!

 

**I twitched….**

  
  


**Ricky, the Ultimate Matchmaker, is now approaching us with a really wide grin… which was really unsettling.**

 

Ricky: HANDA!!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? [gasps] ARE YOU IN LOVE?!!!

 

**I wince as Ricky places his hand firmly on our table. His smile dissipated as he eyed us suspiciously. God, was he this annoying?**

 

Ricky: …

  
  


Handa: …

  
  


Hamada: [sweating] ……..

 

Ricky: [folds his arms, nodding] Aha. You two are soulmates.

 

Handa: [gapes] In a killing game? Are you fucking mental? This is not a time for love!

 

Ricky: … [gasps] I missed so much… you moved to the next step, fu-

 

Hamada: No.

 

Ricky: [pouts] Awwww… 

 

**He then violently pushes his elbows down onto our table, his hands supporting his head.**

 

Ricky: What is this talk about a mastermind though? [fiddles with a free strand of hair] Not like anyone has any time to do that. 

 

Hamada: H-huh?

 

Ricky: [frowns] We were all together when Monokuma first appeared… and during the motive distribution. No way one of us could be the mastermind.

 

Hamada: [smiling weakly, failing to keep his composure] R-Ricky, do not assume such thi-

 

Ricky: [pouts] Are you assuming that I’m one religious loon?!! I clearly heard you say master… which either stands for mastermind or mastur-

 

Handa: [sweating bullets] R-Ricky, nooo! Just go… and help Gloria or whatever.

 

Ricky: … [creepily smiles as he lifts his arms off the table] Sure!!!

 

**Ricky snickers as he prances off, prattling to himself about ships.**

 

**I quickly turn to Hamada, who is currently now hyperventilating.**

 

Handa: Hamada, are you okay?

 

Hamada: L-let’s continue this discussion t-tomorrow…

 

**I gape at his statement, Hamada was usually calm and collected… well, judging from the past two days we’ve been here… and seeing him so… broken is really bumming me out.**

 

**I tug my collar, hidden within my striped turtleneck… it was hard for me to hide my fear. My stomach was now swelling with fear after all!**

 

Handa: Urrrrkkk…

 

**I felt myself about to vomit… the air began to feel stuffy as my shoulders slumped in fear. Hamada looks away in disappointment, drumming his fingers on the table.**

 

**What… now? What can I d- Wait… Gloria… I can beg for Gloria to accept my help… I need to kill the scumbag- … I mean, pacify the scumbag, who trapped all of us here in this shitty mess.**

 

Hamada: [voice now diminished to a harsh croak] Don’t…

 

Handa: …

 

**I quickly rose from my seat, head bowed. Without uttering a word, I rudely scamper to the exit.**

 

**Tsia flinches as she observes from a table on the opposite side to Hamada’s. Hiroko furrows a brow curiously as she leans against a wall for support.**

 

**How… how can they be so… calm… well relatively calm, in Tsia and Anton’s case. Am I that weak? I can’t… Hiroko can’t be stronger than me… right?**

 

Handa: AUUUUGH!!!

 

**I aggressively push the door aside. I stare at the corridor with blank eyes.**

 

**Handa. Handa. It’s just the third day… why are you so easily pissed?!**

 

**I growl as I pass through the doorway… into the first floor corridor. The door behind me abruptly closes shut as I took a step into the corridor. I wince… I’m not good with surprises.**

 

**I… quickly rush to the lobby.**

 

**The lobby is empty. Gloria and Anton must be outside or something…**

 

Handa: Wait… the keys!

 

_ Sen: [fiddling with a strand of hair] Well… in the main lobby, there are… keys to our rooms… it could easily be a tool for murder. _

 

_ Gloria: Handa can guard them! _

 

_ Handa: Huh? Me? _

 

_ Handa: [smiles weakly] I am not capable of that. _

 

_ Pauline: Do you want a key keeping box for a measl- _

 

_ Handa: [sighs] Fine! I’ll guard them in my room. _

 

**Oh yeah, Gloria insisted that I guard the room keys. I should probably hide them in my room or something.**

 

**I nervously scuttle to the corkboard, hanging on the wall behind the receptionist’s desk. Several keys are hanging onto tacks nailed on the corkboard.**

 

**I squint as I lean my face closer to the corkboard. Fifteen keys… something changed… There used to be sixteen keys… what happened to one of them?**

 

**I shook my head as I remove all of the keys from the corkboard. Seeing as I have no container, I stuff them all in my pockets. Well shit, Pauline’s offer of a key storage box doesn’t seem as outrageous now.**

 

**I sigh as my pockets were now heavy with keys… I should take them to my room now.**

 

**I quickly padded to the corridor… waiting for me there were… Tamaya Lise and Akihara Daisaku. They were standing in front of a room which I assume belongs to Tamaya, judging from her nervous expression as she skims her flashcards nervously, observing Daisaku. Daisaku is peeking through the keyhole of the door. He sighs as he straightens his back, turning to Tamaya.**

 

Daisaku: How did your room get locked in the first place?

 

Tamaya: [frantic] I d-don’t know! I just went to the dining hall for breakfast and when I came back, it was locked.

 

Handa: …

 

**This is making me really nervously. I quickly made a turn backwards… I’m not in the mood for Tamaya. I sigh as I return to the lobby.**

 

**I guess I’m heading to the library… that’s where they slept last night, right?**

 

**I nod to myself with a weak yet determined smile. I’m going to escape this! I’m going to get out! This killing game can’t trap us all forever after all!**

 

**I exit the hotel with a determined smile… but weak resolve. Somewhere in my heart, fear still reside.**

 

**As I finally exited the hotel, I was quickly met with a warm spring breeze. The golden Monokuma fountain sitting in the middle of the garden was glistening under the warm sunlight… but despite that, its presence still felt cold. I shudder as I notice that the eyes of the statue creepily shifted to the side.**

 

**I nervously turned away from the statue. It looked like it was… watching me… observing every movement I made.**

 

**I shook my head as I continued my march to the library. However… I was still in a tense situation. My hands twitch as I climb the steps to the plaza.**

 

**The first thing I saw as I reach the plaza was… Pauline. The Ultimate Merchant. She is sifting her bag, searching for something, I quickly assumed.**

 

**No time to linger here any longer… time to go to the library! I plodded to the direction of the library, ignoring Pauline.**

 

**I took a long breath before entering the library.**

 

**The library look the same as when I first entered. Anton was seated on a table near the bookshelves. His head was buried under his hands, chin pushing against the table. He seems to be worried about his concert tomorrow.**

 

**Gloria emerges from upstairs, carrying a lot of books. She walks to Anton’s table, placing the books there. She then turns to me.**

 

Gloria: Oh Handa, what brings you here?

 

Handa: [scratches the back of head]  Errrr… I really want to help out with your plan.

 

Gloria: [smiles weakly] I’m sorry… but we have more than enough help with the plan already. [tugs collar] Ermmm… you can kindly leave now.

 

Handa: [gaping in surprise] But two people alone can’t defeat the mastermind!

 

Gloria: … [bites her fingernails]

 

Handa: And you’re a librarian and [points to Anton] he’s a music man. How are those gonna aid you in beating the mastermind.

 

Gloria: [deadpan] You’re a not-so philanthropist.

 

Handa: … [I clench my fists]

 

Gloria: Please don’t hate me for this… I know you want to defeat the mastermind… [pauses] We all do.

 

Handa: B-but…

 

Gloria: Handa, p-please understand.

 

Handa: I DON’T understand…

 

Anton: [mumbling] Handa… we’re with you till the end so don’t worry.

 

Handa: … I guess I should just leave now. [sighs] I can hang out with Mishka or something, I guess…

 

Gloria: [guiltily] Okay…

 

**I dejectedly walk to the door. I gave the two one last look before exiting the library.**

 

**I was back at the plaza again… Pauline seems to gone and… oh joy, Mishka is here. I can hang out with her, I guess… Hamada seems too stressed anyway.**

 

**I sigh as I walk over to the tailor, who is looking at the bronze statue in disinterest. She quickly notices me, turning to my direction.**

 

Mishka: Oh… Handa… [yawns] How’s it goin’?

 

Handa: [nervously, twiddles fingers] I j-just want to hang out, Mishka.

 

Mishka: [furrows a brow] Sure?

 

**I don’t like her tone… oh well, beggars can’t be choosers anyway.**

 

Handa: Of course, y’know… to lighten the mood.

 

Mishka: [face crinkles] Okay then… let’s begin… [yawns] But let’s be chill bout it.

 

Handa: … [strokes chin]

 

Mishka: … [yawns]

 

**Internally, I was panicking… I had no idea what to talk about with Mishka… so I said the first thing that came to mind.**

 

Handa: Why are you the Ultimate Tailor?

 

Mishka: [deadpan, crosses arm] What do you think?

 

Handa: [twiddles fingers] Errr… you’re good at tailor stuff?

 

**Mishka frowns… before reverting back to a lazy grin.**

 

Mishka: Bingo.

 

Handa: … that’s it… no extras… you’re just a really good tailor?

 

Mishka: [groans, visibly annoyed] Aughhh… stop asking too many questions…

 

Handa: S-sorry.

 

Mishka: [yawns] Well… I’m a good tailor… and etcetera… [yawns] Who cares? We’re in a killing games. Our achievements are nullified.

 

Handa: [nods] Oh.

 

Mishka: s’okay… [yawns] Well… on another note, do you find Hiroko-chan… shady?

 

Handa: H-huh?

 

Mishka: [yawns] The world moves veeeery fast when you’re asleep… the sky is blue and the ground is brown… [She trails off, eyes fluttering open and close]

 

Handa: [snaps her fingers] Come back to me, Mishka. You’ve moving off topic.

 

Mishka: [closes eyes] Being a tailor is something… but it’s too much work…

 

Handa: Sooo… why did you go to Hope’s Peak if being a tailor is too much work then?

 

Mishka: [snorts] Hope’s Wuh? [rubs eyes] My memory’s a bit fuzzy…

 

Handa: [nods in understanding] I see… Hamada told me that all of our memories seem to be wiped. [awkwardly strokes her cheek] I guess… he might be onto something.

 

Mishka: I guess… [yawns] Bye Handa. Nice talking with you…[She trails off as she walks away to the direction of the hotel.]

 

**Well… that ended better than what I anticipated. I learned more? about Mishka… which is a good thing?**

 

**I sigh as I casually strolled to the hotel.**

 

**As I stepped into the hotel… the lobby was empty. I squinted and noticed that there was nobody in the hallway. Huh? Where is everyone?**

 

**I shrug. Better head to my room to store all of the room keys.**

 

**I slowly walk over to my room. I nervously twisted the doorknob, strangely uncomfortable… like I felt that I would find something unsightly inside.**

 

**I sighed in relief as the door open to reveal a clean and immaculate room. I stepped into the room… I closed the door… removed the keys from the pockets and shoving them onto the nightstand.**

 

**I then finally jumped onto my bed. I didn’t realize that I was hyperventilating. I felt like screaming… so I decided to scream into my pillow, muffling my screams.**

 

Handa: What… time is it..?

 

**I slowly lift my head from my pillow, which was now coated with slobber. I turn to the monitor, where the dastardly fuck’s face would appear to give us all a waking call.**

 

**Directly under it is a grandfather clock… I didn’t even notice… I was a bit out of it since day one.**

 

**8:00. 2 Hours until night time… how time flies…**

 

**I groggily sat up… I can’t stay cooped up in a room… I’m semi-claustrophobic!**

 

**I then stood up… pondering on what I can do until nigh-**

 

~~ DING DONG DING DONG ~~

 

**The loud annoying buzz of the doorbell rang… I groan. Someone was calling for me. I sigh sullenly as I walk over to the door. I opened the door with a bored expression, allowing my visitor to enter.**

 

**It was Anton Fontaine. The nervous wreck of a virtuoso was strangely twitching uncomfortably as he faced me.**

 

Anton: Errr… Handa… Hiroko is calling everyone to the dining hall…

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Why?

 

Anton: [murmuring] … something about Monopads.

 

Handa: Oh! She did told us that she was going to safeguard all of the Monopads to prevent a killing.

 

Anton: [uneasy, fiddling with his earbuds] I s-see…

 

Handa: Can we go to the dining hall together?

 

Anton: Gloria and I have stuff to do… [rubs the back of his head] Gloria actually fell asleep yesterday b-before we could even begin.

 

Handa: Oh…

 

Anton: S-seeya…

 

**Anton awkwardly exits the room, mumbling to himself.**

 

**I sigh as I also follow.**

 

**I was now in the corridor… no one is here. They must all be at the dining hall already… well except for Gloria and Anton probably.**

 

**I silently walk over to the dining hall door. With a huff, I pushed open the doors… to find nearly everyone gathered.**

 

**Tsia and Mishka seem to be in a heated conversation near the kitchen. Daisaku exits the kitchen to bring two plates of waffles (is that all he knows?!!!) to thee aforementioned duo. Henry yawns as he leans against the wall to my right… he looks totally uninterested. Sen was flocking Hiroko with questions. The news anchor was standing on the middle of the room. Ricky was annoying Aguri and Ricky with his constant blabbering of ships.**

 

**Tsia. Mishka. Henry. Daisaku. Sen. Hiroko. Aguri. Shin. Ricky. Not exactly a good turnout. Tamaya, Miki, Pauline, Hamada, Anton and Gloria were all missing.**

 

**Hamada was not here…**

 

Hiroko: Handa! Oh… I guess we can start?

 

Sen: But… there are some people missing…

 

Shin: If we wait for the others… this meeting won’t even commence…

 

Aguri: [nods] I concur.

 

Sen: B-but… what if a murder happened?

 

Mishka: Unlikely.

 

Tsia: [smiling weakly] Nuuh… it’s very likely!

 

Mishka: … [shakes head]

 

Hiroko: Guys! A murder won’t happen anytime soon… no one saw the motive, right?

 

**Hamada…**

 

Henry: [strokes chin] Humans are curious creatures… so it’s likely that someone saw the motive and didn’t inform us.

 

Aguri: [frowns] I hate to agree with him… but he’s right…

 

Sen: [bites nails] I’m feeling the jitters now…

 

Hiroko: [scowls] Henry, stop scaring people!

 

Henry: [shrugs] ‘tis the truth.

 

Tsia: [clenches chest] Please… s-someone… make Henry shut up.

 

Sen: … please don’t… I do not want a murder to happen…

 

Tsia: [squeamishly] I w-wasn’t talking about m-murder.

 

Henry: [rolls eyes] Sure you are.

 

**Hiroko scowls at Henry, smacking the side of a nearby table.**

 

Hiroko: Henry! Stop it!

 

Tsia: [mumbles] …

 

Sen: [chuckles nervously] This meeting is not going too well…

 

**I sigh… I need to get Hiroko’s attention… so we can discuss about the Monopads.**

 

Handa: Hiroko! Why did you call us all here?

 

Hiroko: Hmm?

 

**Mission accomplished.**

 

Aguri: If I could recall, it’s about the Monopads, right?

 

Hiroko: [snaps her finger] Oh! [hand outstretched] Give me all of your Monopads. We can’t risk anyone seeing the motive.

 

Mishka: [drowsily] What about the absentees?

 

Hiroko: [cocks her head to the side] We’ll errr… cross that bridge when we get there…

 

Henry: [scoffs] Ha! You have absolutely no idea as well, you plebeian.

 

Daisaku: [frowns] Please try to get along with everyone, Henry.

 

Hiroko: … [eyes vacuouse]

 

**Henry sneers as he turns away, grumbling to himself… strange to see another negative influence aside from me…**

 

Daisaku: Now Henry’s shut up… I guess… we have to give Hiroko our Monopads.

 

Hiroko: [calms down a bit] Y-yep.

 

Tsia: … sure.

 

Shin: [shrugs as he approach Hiroko, handing out his Monopad] Here. Not hiding secrets anyway.

 

Mishka: … [shrugs as she follows Shin’s example]

 

**Seconds later, everyone but Henry and I gave Hiroko our Monopads.**

 

Hiroko: [turns to me] Handa? Give me your Monopad.

 

Handa: … I’m not sure…

 

Hiroko: Handa… this is for extra precautions… I can understand Henry but you’re better than him.

 

Handa: [flatly] You cussed at me on Day 1.

 

Hiroko: [smiles weakly] I lost self-constraint that time, Handa.

 

Mishka: [dryly] Hmm…

 

Handa: [sighs] Fine…

 

**I approach Hiroko… giving her my Monopad. I then returned to my original spot afterwards.**

 

Hiroko: [smiles] Good… 

 

Tsia: [points at Henry] What about him? I’m… concerned judging f-from his bad behavior…

 

Sen: [nods in agreement] He seems like he would be a pain… [shivers] And… I might… not have something to do to stop him if he snaps…

 

Daisaku: Do not worry. Henry is just a minor nuisance.

 

Aguri: I hope that’s the case… [He turns to leave]

 

Shin: … [says nothing… he follows Aguri]

 

Hiroko: [sighs] Henry… is troublesome but I do not think he would resort to murder.

 

Henry: [muffled] Don’t count on it.

 

Handa: … well… I guess Henry needs to be monitored at least…

 

Daisaku: [cocks his head to the side] No… it would just push him to the breaking point even further.

 

Sen: … I guess you have a point… [bows his head] Unlike me…

 

Tsia: … Sen being sad makes me sad too…

 

Hiroko: Guys, just go to sleep. Sleeping makes everything better.

 

Mishka: [nods with a stoic expression] Can’t disagree with that logic.

 

Hiroko: So… good night everyone [She turns to exits the dining hall]

 

Tsia: … [frowning] I wish we could escape soon… being stuck here is really t-tediious…

 

Sen: W-well… what can we do? All we can do… is follow Hiroko’s commands.

 

Handa: [one hand to my hips and another outstretched] Well, you can find your own way to escape… [nervously chuckles] just do not resort to murder.

 

Tsia: [smiles] Don’t worry. We won’t.

 

Sen: … [nods, eyes shifting to the side]

 

Ricky: [yawns] I’m here, y’know!

 

Handa: … [yawns]

 

**Well… I guess I’ll sleep now… I’m strangely tired…**

 

Handa: I’ll leave now…

 

Daisaku: Stay safe.

 

Tsia: W-what he said.

 

**I smiled weakly as I turn to the door. Taking a deep breath, I staggered out of the dining hall.**

 

**At the hallway… I quickly walk over to my room. I opened the door, stepping inside.**

 

**I slowly close the door… then I locked it… just in case. My eyes shifted to the clock… it’s 9:00.**

 

**Not yet nighttime… but I’m quite tired now… gotta go to bed.**

 

**I sluggishly jump onto my bed. I rest my pillow on the pillow and slowly close my eyes.**

 

**I strangely thought about everyone… maybe  they’re filling in the void inside my heart.**

 

**I then drifted off to sleep**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is the murder
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14675880
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/14675863


	4. CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID WITHIN US: PART 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... it happens

**...**

 

**…**

 

Handa: Morning already…

 

**I slowly open my eyes… propping my back on the bed frame. Why… I felt… cold and numb… like something bad happened…**

 

**My eyes slowly move over to the clock. 12:00… it’s noon, I guess…**

 

Handa: [eyes widening] Oh shit, I overslept!

 

**I shot out of my bed, quickly changed into some clean (strangely identical to my outfit yesterday) clothes.**

 

**I then violently combed the head like a maniac. Afterwards, I hobbled over to the door. Taking a deep breath, I twisted the doorknob… pulling the door open a bit.**

 

Handa: [quietly] Time for a new bit…

 

**I stepped through the door… into another day in the killing game.**

 

**Stepping into the hallway, I run into… Daisaku Akihara, the Ultimate Dentist, standing by Tamaya’s room. He’s peering through the keyhole with a frown.**

 

**I curiously approach him. I didn’t say anything so I wouldn’t interrupt him.**

 

Daisaku: [sighs, putting his face away from the keyhole] How did this get locked in the first pla- 

 

**He then turns around… towards me. It looks like he noticed me.**

 

Daisaku: Handa-san, don’t you have the keys with you? Can I borrow the key to Tamaya’s room? Tamaya is getting… impatient.

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] It’s in my room… by the way, where is Tamaya?

 

Daisaku: Well… I haven’t seen her since yesterday… [strokes chin]

 

Handa: Oh… [smiles] Welp… I’ll go get the keys then.

 

Daisaku: [coyly] You’re oddly cheery, it’s lovely.

 

Handa: [smiles weakly, rubs the back of head] I need to cope, kay.

 

**I turn back to my room.**

 

Handa: Time to-

 

**‘CRASH’**

 

Handa: Huh?

 

Daisaku: [frowns] What… was that?

 

Handa: [startled] Was that from one of the rooms?

 

Daisaku: [shakes head] Too far away… 

 

???: You two? Haven’t you heard?

 

**We both turn to the direction of the lobby. Miki, the Ultimate Aromatherapist, was running to our direction. She screeches with a halt meters away from us.**

 

**She was still sporting her creepy smile so we couldn’t see if she was worried about the crashing sound.**

 

Miki: Daisaku. Handa. Haven’t you heard that crash?

 

Daisaku: I d-don’t like where this is going.

 

Miki: Well… the killing has begun! Please head to the market!!!

 

Daisaku: [furrows a brow] What about the Body Discovery Announcement?

 

Miki: [sighs in disappointment] Oh? Nothing played and there were already four people who found the body… oh phooey.

 

Daisaku: [sighs in relief] Thank goodness. [turns to Handa] I’ll check it out. You can… do your thing, I guess

 

**I nod as Daisaku and Miki both run towards the lobby, exiting the building.**

 

**Now, I’m alone.**

 

**I guess I’ll go to the dining hall… I’m famished.**

 

**I slowly wobble to the dining hall. I was quite worried for the person in the market… well, at least they’re alive.**

 

**I push open the door to the dining hall with a weak smile… I need to survive.**

 

**Inside the dining hall were a specific few. Henry was sitting far away from the other, gnawing on a chicken bone with a frown. Tsia and Gloria seems to be having an intense conversation. Sen is watching Aguri from afar. Anton, who was sitting with the motivational speaker, is giving him a weird look.**

 

**Hamada is still gone…**

 

Handa: [forces a smile] Hi everyone.

 

Anton: [smiling nervously] H-hi there, Handa.

 

Tsia: I heard that a b-body was found.

 

Handa: [sighs] Me too. Hiroko, Pauline, Mishka, Tamaya, Ricky, Shin and Hamada aren’t here… I saw Miki and Daisaku earlier.

 

Tsia: [frowns] … why did they n-not come here? I’m getting worried.

 

Aguri: [nods] What if… something bad happened…?

 

Anton: [frowns] …

 

Henry: [scoffs] Something bad did happen. We just didn’t know.

 

Tsia: [gasps] Someone’s dead!?

 

Henry: [snorts] I kid!

 

Tsia: [frowns, puffing up her cheeks] Not funny, Henry.

 

Henry: [rolls eyes] Looks like someone doesn’t have a sense of humor.

 

Sen: [sighs] Henry, death isn’t a joke…

 

Henry: Tch. I can’t stand you all.

 

**Henry grumpily storms out of the room, leaving behind paranoia among the people in the dining hall.**

 

Tsia: [giggles nervously] That was j-joke, right? A j-joke..?

 

Gloria: [sighs] Well… I’m more worried now… [tugs on collar]

 

Anton: [bows his head down] Y-yeah.

 

**I sigh… it’s already day four on my entrapment in this strange place and… I already miss my family…**

 

**I subconsciously sit sat down with Tsia and Gloria. The youtuber and librarian both eye me with a concerned expression.**

 

Gloria: Handa…

 

Handa: It’s okay… [sighs] I’m okay with you not needing my help…

 

Tsia: Y-you look really pale.

 

Handa: [my eyes dart to the side] I’m just… really worried… about Hamada… about my family… about everything…

 

Gloria: [pats my shoulder with a weak smile] D-don’t worry, Handa… we’re all getting along well… it’s not like anyone’s dead.

 

**I gulp… as my fingers start twitching. Dead… that word… is making me vomit…**

 

Tsia: [face turning into a light shade of green] G-Gloria… stop saying that word…

 

**It looks like Tsia and I are on the same page.**

 

Gloria: [tugs on collar] Let’s talk about something else then…

 

Handa: [arches a brow] Oh! I’m curious about something. You and Anton’s plan.

 

Gloria: Oh… it’s private… change topic please…

 

Tsia: [raises a hand] How about Anton’s concert?

 

Gloria: [pushes back glasses] He’s cancelling it due to nerves.

 

Handa: Hmmm?

 

Tsia: Awwww. I was looking forward to it.

 

Gloria: [rubs the back of her head] …

 

**Awkward silence.**

 

**I subconsciously stood up.**

 

Handa: G-guys, I have to go.

 

Gloria: But you haven’t eaten breakfast yet.

 

Handa: I’m n-not hungry…

 

Tsia: [sighs] Alright…

  
  


**I close my eyes as I hobbled to the door. I pull the handle… then stepped into the corridor.**

  
  


**I wonder who got hurt… no… I can’t let myself be worried…**

  
  


**I nervously plod to my room. I slowly open the door… stepping into my room. I… groggily jumped onto my bed an-**

  
  


**I trail off as I fell into unconsciousness.**

 

**…**

  
  


**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**Your name is Mishka Faraday.**

 

**You are the Ultimate Tailor.**

 

**You look with disinterest as Hiroko, Miki and Daisaku all stood over an unconscious body… Tamaya’s.**

 

**Tamaya has some blood trickling from her head… Someone tried to kill her.**

 

Mishka: Sooo… Hiroko… what do we do?

 

Hiroko: [turns to me] Oh… Mishka… well, we have to tend to her injuries.

 

Daisaku: [sighs] It looks like Tamaya was hit on the head with a blunt object.

 

Miki: [furrows a brow] Like… a bat?

 

Daisaku: … maybe.

 

Miki: [sighs] Well… if only Tamaya died.

 

Mishka: [yawns, furrowing a brow] Hmmm?

 

Hiroko: [appalled] Don’t say such things, Miki!

 

Miki: Oh? I’m sorry. [snorts] I forgot you guys have feelings holding you back.

 

Hiroko: [growls] Just leave…

 

**The aromatherapist frowns as she jabs Hiroko’s nose with a finger. Hiroko silently growls in response as she rubs her nose.**

 

Miki: Hiroko dearie… this is a killing game. It’s bound to begin…

 

Hiroko: …

 

Miki: Everyone is already on edge after all.

 

Hiroko: Then we’ll do something! Anton told me that the concert won’t be taking place but… I’ll think of something to take ours minds off of this killing game.

 

Mishka: Like what?

 

Daisaku: Hmmm?

 

**Daisaku was now carrying the unconscious historian, bridal style. I yawn… I just wanted to go to bed but meh.**

 

Hiroko: … later… after nighttime… let’s all meet up!

 

Miki: [narrows her eyes] For what? A murder party?

 

Hiroko: Hell no!

 

Mishka: [half asleep] Language…

 

Daisaku: [smiling weakly] G-guys… where should we put Tamaya’s body? Her room is locked.

 

Mishka: [strokes chin, mumbling] Doesn’t Handa have all of the keys…

 

Miki: [smirks] She does… let’s go to her!

 

Hiroko: [sighs] I guess…

 

Daisaku: [flashes a thumbs up] Yes! Let’s do this!

 

**Daisaku, Miki and Hiroko all run to exit the building. I was alone now…**

 

**I shake my head…**

 

Mishka: Idiots…

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

Handa: AUUUUUGH!!!

 

**I woke up in a cold sweat… My eyes hastily dart to the clock. 10:00… I slept far too long…**

 

**I groan as I held my head… it was getting harder for me to concentrate as of late and… it’s making me uncomfortable… I want to escape… but killing seems to be the only way…**

 

~ DING DONG BING BONG ~

 

**The monitor flickers to life to deliver the usual things.**

 

Monokuma: It is now 10:00 PM so it’s officially nighttime. No one is allowed to enter or exit the hotel now…

 

**Monokuma’s red eye flickers.**

 

Monokuma: And be careful of what you find… cuz you can’t turn back from there!!!

 

**The monitor then switches off.**

 

Handa: Huh?

 

**Monokuma said something off… like someone was…**

 

**I shuddered. No… he’s just saying that to make us all feel uneasy…**

 

**I step off my bed… I look at my feet. It seems like I went to sleep with my shoes on. I face-palmed.**

 

**Why… was I asleep for half of the day… what if… something bad happened?**

 

**I hastily ran over to the door. I gulp as I swivelled the doorknob. My head started to ache as I thought nervously on what I might find behind this door.**

 

**I pull the door open to find Hiroko standing in front of me, crossing her arms with an impatient expression.**

 

Hiroko: Finally! What took you so long?!

 

Handa: [awkwardly rubs the back of my head] I… fell asleep.

 

**Hiroko furrows a brow… she looks slightly frustrated yet strangely calm at the same time and… it’s sending a chill down my spine.**

 

**Hiroko leans against the doorframe, shaking her head in disapproval.**

 

Hiroko: Handa… do you know how long I’ve been waiting here.

 

**… who cares?**

 

Handa: [stuttering] A m-minute?

 

Hiroko: [scowling] NO! THREE fucking hours, Handa… I hate waiting too…

 

Handa: Why were you waiting?

 

Hiroko: [clears her throat] You have the keys right. Tamaya’s room is locked… and Tamaya is… injured and we want her to take a rest in her room… for now, she’s resting at Daisaku’s room with Daisaku guarding her.

 

Handa: Is Tamaya okay?

 

Hiroko: She’s okay… [shakes head] Just kindly give me Tamaya’s room key.

 

Handa: Sure.

 

**I rushed back into my room. I walk over to the nightstand where all of the room keys were resting.**

 

**I sifted through the keys, searching for Tamaya’s. Sen. Ricky. Shin. Anton… but no Tamaya. Where the fuck is Tamaya’s room key?!!!**

 

Handa: Wait…

 

**I only found fifteen keys… one was missing… that one must be Tamaya’s.**

 

**I hastily ran back to Hiroko, who was narrowing her eyes into my room.**

 

Handa: Errrr… something bad happened.

 

Hiroko: [She frowns] What?!

 

Handa: Tamaya’s room key… disappeared…

 

Hiroko: [scoffs] You took it, right?

 

Handa: [flatly] No.

 

Hiroko: [hands on her head] Fine… let’s just go to the dining hall… the others are there… [removes her hands, smiling weakly] Sorry for being prickly lately… it’s just-

 

Handa: [nods in semi-fake understanding] I understand. This killing game is affecting everyone so much.

 

Hiroko: Yeah… it is…

 

**Hiroko walks away towards the dining hall, mumbling to herself. I sigh, shaking my head. What’s going to happen now..?**

 

**I took a deep breath as I follow Hiroko.**

 

**As I reached the dining hall, I was fairly nervous… but I decided to shrug it off as I push open the doors.**

 

Tsia: Handa!

 

**Nearly everyone was in attendance. Hamada… Pauline, Tamaya, Daisaku, Gloria, Anton and Miki were all absent.**

 

**I walk over to a vacant table near the kitchen, sitting down.**

 

**Hiroko, who situates herself in the center of the room, smiles warmly.**

 

Hiroko: Time to begin, shall we?

 

Sen: [looks around] Errr… why are there still absentees?

 

Henry: [smugly] Maybe they died.

 

**Hiroko’s smile dissipates, easily replaced by a scowl and a sharp glare piercing through Henry’s eyes. Henry looks visibly annoyed as he looks away. Hiroko smiles again after the poet stayed silent.**

 

Hiroko: Okay. Allow me to explain. Gloria and Anton are both outside. Miki, Pauline and Hamada are… somewhere, I guess. And Daisaku and Tamaya are in Daisaku’s room.

 

Ricky: [gasps] Daisaku and Tamaya? Oh my! I haven’t thought about that!

 

**Ricky… please stop.**

 

Tsia: But… what if they’re dead…

 

Shin: Do not assume such things…

 

Hiroko: Actually… I doubt something would happen. I saw the motive… on all the Monopads and… it was fake.

 

Aguri: [furrows a brow] You saw the motive?

 

Mishka: [yawns] And it was fake? Do tell…

 

Hiroko: Well… I’ll explain the mot-

 

???: No, let me!

 

**Monokuma suddenly emerges from out of nowhere. He quickly jumps onto the table, where I was sitting. I nearly screamed out of fear but I must digress… can’t show any weakness.**

 

**His red eye looked like it was piercing right through us… and it was really unsettling.**

 

Monokuma: The motive is-

 

Aguri: [narrows eyes] This is suspicious. Why are you just going to explain the motive to us? 

 

Monokuma: [frowns, looking down at the floor, disappointed] I’m just the benevolent president of this city.

 

Tsia: Benevolent?

 

Sen: You’re joking, right?

 

Monokuma: [growls] You can’t interrupt me while I’m talking!

 

Monokuma: [smiles] Okay. As I was saying, the motive is in regards to the mastermind.

  
  


Handa: Mastermind? You mean… the one controlling you?

 

Monokuma: [visibly irritated] No shit, Sherlock! [calms down a bit] Well, lemme continue.

 

Monokuma: The motive is… evidence leading to the mastermind. I sent you all those evidence through your Monopads.

 

Hiroko: Well, your so-called evidence is a fake.

 

Monokuma: [glares]

 

Tsia: He’s… looking at m-me funny…

 

Sen: Hey Monokuma! Why the heck did you give us fake motives… [mumbling] like it could motivate me… nothing can…

 

Monokuma: *glares*

 

Ricky: [chuckles] I think he’s broken~

 

Sen: That easily?

 

Shin: How… anticlimactic…

 

Monokuma: [flails his arms with a scowl] No no!!! I’m not giving up! It’s just… [giggles creepily] Puhuhuhuhuhu, wait and see.

 

**Monokuma jumps off of the table, running into the kitchen.**

 

Tsia: …

 

Shin: …

 

Sen: …

 

Mishka: …

 

Handa: H-huh..?

 

Hiroko: [sweats profusely] G-guys, calm down!

 

Shin: [dryly] How is the motive fake exactly, Hiroko?

 

Hiroko: [strokes chin] Well... the info Monokuma sent everyone… are all different.

 

Sen: Huh?

 

Mishka: [frowns] Well… Monokuma is expecting us to kill the ‘mastermind’.

 

Ricky: Good thing we found out that this motive is a fluke, right?

 

Handa: Y-

 

~ DING DONG BING BONG ~

 

**My body quickly froze… that jingle is playing… and the nighttime announcement already played out… so why is it playing again?**

 

**The monitor in the dining hall flickered open.**

 

Monokuma: A dead body has been found. Head to Tamaya Lise’s room!

 

Monokuma: [cackles coldy] No more goody-goody, people!!!

 

**Monokuma’s cackles rang throughout the room… a dead… body?**

 

Tsia: [sniffling] W-what?

 

Sen: [eyes bulging out of their sockets] A dead… body?!!!

 

**This can’t be true… right?**

 

Shin: …[stoically] Oh no.

 

Henry: [snickers] FINALLY! [sighs] Now we can appreciate life after a tragic accident.

 

Aguri: You’re off…

 

**No… no… no…**

 

Hiroko: Everyone, we n-

 

**The door suddenly flew open. Daisaku runs into the dining hall with a pale expression. The dentist walk over to Hiroko.**

 

Hiroko: Daisaku…

 

Daisaku: H-Hiroko… [looks around] Everyone… a b-body…  there’s a body.

 

Henry: [flatly] We already know.

 

Daisaku: … just go to Tamaya’s room…

 

**Daisaku then turns to leave the room.**

 

**We were… all frozen in shock (well except Henry). It wasn’t a joke… someone really is dead.**

 

Tsia: … but… who…

 

Sen: … [cocks his head to the side]

 

Hiroko: [trying to maintain her composure] Let’s hurry… to Tamaya’s room!

 

**Hiroko, Sen and Tsia all rush out of the room.**

 

Henry: Meh.

 

Shin: … [casually walks out of the room]

 

Aguri: … [follows Shin]

 

**I… need to know who died… I n-**

 

Mishka: [yawns as she approaches me] Wanna go together?

 

Handa: Huh?

 

Mishka: [yawns, crossing her arms] Weelll… so you can have emotional support.

 

Handa: I d-don’t need emotional support.

 

Mishka: [Stares at me]

 

**Mishka’s eyes are like large plates... veeery large plates as her eyes continue to skim mine.**

 

Mishka: [snapping out of a trance] You’re lying… lying is bad.

 

Handa: [sighs in defeat] You’re right… let’s go…

 

Henry: Can I come?

 

Mishka: [dryly] No!

 

**Mishka held my hand as she stared at me with a weak smile. With a yawn, she drags me towards the door, stepping into the corridor.**

 

**There are a lot of people gathered in front of Tamaya’s room.**

 

Mishka: … [She drags me towards the crowd]

 

Handa: Tsia… why are you all not entering the room?

 

Tsia: The one dead… it’s…

 

Mishka: … [expression stiffens]

 

**Curiosity then peaked… I peer over Tsia’s shoulder and I saw it…**

 

Handa: No…

 

**Neck contorted to a weird position. Shattered glass. Hair messy and tousled. A toppled clock.**

 

Handa: …

 

**Hamada…**

 

**Hamada is dead.**

 

CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID WITHIN US

 

DEADLY LIFE: START!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadly life is next.


	5. CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID WITHIN US - PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadly life peeps

**CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID US WITHIN US: DEADLY LIFE**

 

Handa: No… no…

 

Mishka: [frowns, snapping out of her usual drowsy trance] …

 

**Hamada lay in one of the corners of the room… against the wall dividing the shower room and the room itself. His eyes are blank and cloudy. His face is pale and hands are frozen into a contorted mess.**

 

Hiroko: Hamada…

 

Henry: [strangely cheerful] Okay! Time to investigate!

 

Shin: [shakes head at Henry] … please… respect the dead.

 

Henry: [scoffs] I make poems about the dead not respect them.

 

Tsia: … I d-don’t get you…

 

**As the others are talking, I nervously walk over to Hamada’s body… As I finally reach it… I subconsciously drop to my knees as tears flow out of my eyes.**

 

Handa: Why..?

 

???: Puhuhuhuhu. So much despair… this really makes my day!

 

**Monokuma emerges from the Tamaya’s nightstand. He gracefully lands in the center of the room, flashing a cutesy pose.**

 

Monokuma: [giggles cutely] Y ou guys said that no one would kill but look! Someone died!

 

**Everyone outside of the room flock into the room to listen to the bear’s words.**

 

Tsia: M-maybe you killed Hamada.

 

Monokuma: [giggling] Puhuhuhu. Of course not! One of you guys did! 

 

**One of us?**

 

Handa: B-but… we just found out that the motive was a sham.

 

Monokuma: You lot are just too easy to manipulate, puhuhuhu

 

Tsia: [cocks her head to the side] … but… I trust everyone.

 

Monokuma: Then lose that trust, girl!

 

**Monokuma then procures a handful of electronic devices, which he distributes among us.**

 

**After he handed me mine, I stare at with a frown… what is it?**

 

Sen: [raises a hand] Umm… Monokuma, what are these?

 

Monokuma: [rubbing his belly with a smile] Those are the Monokuma Files!

 

Handa: Monokuma… Files?

 

Monokuma: Well. It contains all the info you need regarding the victim’s body.

 

Tsia: [scowling] This victim has a name, Monokuma!

 

Monokuma: He’s dead. He won’t mind! Good luck investigating!

 

**Monokuma then disappears into the nightstand from where he emerged from, leaving us all in a daze.**

 

Hiroko: What shall we do now?

 

Handa: [clenches fists] We need to find out who killed Hamada so let’s start investigating.

 

Shin: [nods] I’ll be searching for the absentees…

 

**Shin bows before exiting the room to search for the others.**

 

Handa: [rubs the back of my head] Okay… where do we start then?

 

Henry: [rolls his eyes] Tch. Obviously, we need to check the Monokuma File for information. It’s like I’m talking with idiots.

 

Tsia: [scoffs, hands balled into fists on her hips] Sorry if we haven’t been in a killing game before then.

 

**I chuckle a bit to myself… Tsia is surprisingly wise despite being one of the biggest nervous wrecks here.**

 

**My eyes then shift to the device resting on my palm. I warily press a button. It turns on with an eerie glow.**

 

**The first thing that appeared was a monochromatic full body photo of Hamada when he was still alive. Underneath are his measurements, info and whatnot which could be found on the Report Card section of the Monopad.**

 

**I flick the screen upward, revealing another tab. I nearly gagged as above the tab is… a picture of Hamada’s corpse. Underneath is information relating to the body.**

 

_ The victim was Shu Hamada, Ultimate Informant. _

_ The body was found in Tamaya Lise’s room in the hotel. The time of discovery is at 11:00 PM. _

_ The time of death is unknown. _

_ The cause of death is ligature strangulation. _

_ There seems to be no signs of external or internal injuries. _

 

**I lift my face from the Monokuma File furrowing a brow.**

 

Handa: What’s ligature strangulation?

 

Hiroko: [eyes stare at the ceiling] It’s like hanging someone… but without suspension of the body using a cord-like object.

 

Henry: [snarkily] Did you search that off Wikipedia?

 

Hiroko: … [glares at Henry]

 

**I roll my eyes, ignoring the two’s stare off and pondered to myself. Hamada  was strangled by a cord-like item… hmmm.**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Monokuma File# 1** _

 

**I then walk towards the body, eyes shifted to the side… I’m still… not used to seeing Hamada dead.**

 

**I take a deep breath as I squat next to the body.**

 

**Hiroko and Tsia both approach the body, crouching beside me.**

 

Hiroko: Okay… let’s inspect the body first, Handa… check the neck.

 

**I nod as my eyes shift to Hamada’s body… then to his neck. There seems to be markings left by a rope or something.**

 

Handa: Hmmm…

 

Hiroko: Hmm…

 

**Well… this only verifies that Monokuma was write about his info… nothing new to add.**

 

Tsia: [tilts her head] Check his pockets…

 

**His pockets? I insert one of my hands into Hamada’s hoodie’s pocket. I felt… something rough. I close my eyes as I attempt to get it.**

 

**When my hand emerged from the pocket, it seems to be holding onto a camera… wait… this is the same camera, which Pauline sold to him.**

 

Hiroko: Oh… a camera…

 

Tsia: [smiles weakly] Maybe… he got a photo of his attacker!

 

Handa: [shakes head] I really doubt that.

 

Tsia: Bummer… I really want this trial to be easy…

 

Handa: Don’t be disappointed… maybe there’s evidence in the camera that might be useful to this case!

 

**The camera look like it was gonna break… okay, I have little to no knowledge on cameras.**

 

Handa: [to Hiroko] Do you know anything about cameras?

 

Hiroko: I don’t…

 

Tsia: [perks up a bit] Ooh ooh!!! I know!!! I can check out that camera of yours!!!

 

**The youtuber hastily grabs the camera out of my reach then looks at it with a smile.**

 

Tsia: I’ll be in my room!!!

 

**Tsia runs out of the room with the camera.**

 

Handa: Ookay… while that’s taking care of… let’s continue!

 

Hiroko: Hmmm… I’ll be taking my leave as well.

 

Handa: [gaping] Huh? But who will help me investigate?

 

Hiroko: I have something to check out… you can do it yourself. I trust you…

 

**I look unconvinced by Hiroko’s words. She trusts me… that’s one of the most blatant lies she could ever concoct.**

 

Hiroko: Okay… bye…

 

**The news anchor exits the room, mumbling to herself. I sigh… I don’t know what to do… I guess I’ll just have to wing it…**

 

**My eyes dart around the room… until it finally rests on something really strange, a toppled clock far away from the body, in the opposite side of the room. Around the clock are shards of broken glass.**

 

**I exhale before approaching the clock.**

 

Handa: Hmmm…

 

Sen: Isn’t it weird that this clock fell down… and the body is not anywhere near it…

 

Handa: You do-

 

**BLAG.**

 

**I stub my toe on something as I was approaching the clock. I look down… it was a crate… a really wide crate.**

 

Handa: [turns to everyone] What is this?

 

Mishka: [yawns as she approaches me] That’s a crate, right?

 

Handa: I know… but what does it contain?

 

**Mishka crouches to the crate’s height. She yawns as she removes the lid, revealing a lot of cards… flash cards, specifically.**

 

Handa: Woah… Tamaya sure has a lot of flash cards!

 

Mishka: [frowns] Too many… Why is this in the center of the room though..?

 

Handa: [shrugs] 

 

**I give the crate one last look before continuing to walk to the toppled clock.**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Wide Crate** _

 

**I sigh as I finally reached the clock… there’s a lot of glass shards around it… so something must have broke.**

 

Aguri: [stoically] I can push that clock right back up…

 

Handa: That would be appreciated. Thanks Aguri!

 

**The stoic mediator approaches the clock. He stares at it indifferently before pushing it upwards back to its original position.**

 

**Moments later, the clock is now right back up… but there is something weird about it.**

 

**I get closer to the clock… the glass covering the clock is now shattered… you can fit your hand through. The clock’s hands aren’t moving anymore and was now stuck on 8:00.**

 

Handa: Hmmm… that means… this clock was broken at either 8:00 AM or 8:00 PM…

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Toppled Clock** _

 

**There seems to be nothing with the pendulum though… okay… that’s all-**

 

Mishka: Wait… Handa… you missed something…

 

Handa: Really?

 

**Mishka approaches the clock… and points to the pendulum.**

 

Mishka: Handa… the pendulum…

 

Handa: B-but… it looks fine.

 

Mishka: You’re right… bye…

 

**Mishka walks away, confusing me even more. Ugh, I’m new at this!**

 

Handa: Ouch!

 

**I groan as I accidentally step on a shard of glass, which pierced through my shoes.**

 

**Wait… this might be important.**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Shards of Glass** _

 

**I step away from the clock… so what next?**

 

**I can check the body again but… there’s a lot more to find out about. Why was Tamaya attacked?  Why was Tamaya’s room locked?? Why was the key missing? And where was everyone when the victim died?. I need to dig deeper with those… for now, I’ll talk with everyone here…**

 

**The first person I approach is Sen, who is standing near the body, eyeing with a frown.**

 

Handa: Sen, do you have anything to aid us with this case?

 

Sen: [eyes not leaving the body] Oh? Well… I’ve got nothing… I’m completely unrelated to the case….

 

**Auugh… he’s so depressing… I sigh as I walk away from the motivational speaker… quickly approaching another person, Aguri. He is still situated near the clock, eyeing it suspiciously.**

 

**Aguri quickly notices me, turning to me with a stoic expression.**

 

Aguri: Oh… Handa, do you have anything to ask? I can firmly say that I’m not the culprit.

 

Handa: Errr… I just want to ask you if you know anything regarding the case.

 

**Aguri then looks up at the ceiling, pondering to himself before cocking his head back down with a blink.**

 

Aguri: Well… we were all at the dining hall when the body was found, right?

 

Handa: [nods] Correct. Everyone except for Pauline, Tamaya, Daisaku, Miki, Gloria, the deceased Hamada and Anton.

 

Aguri: [nods, turning to the side] So that solidifies my innocence, right?

 

Handa: [shrugs] I don’t know at the moment… we don’t have enough evidence.

 

Aguri: … alright…

 

**_OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Collective Alibi_ **

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Anything more to add?

 

Aguri: [thinks out loud] Hmmm… [snaps his fingers] Oh… when was Hamada seen last? The time of death is… not stated in the Monokuma file so we’ll just have to rely on witness accounts.

 

**Witness accounts, eh? Hmmm… when was the last time I saw Hamada..? Oh! I saw him yesterday during breakfast… but that’s my last sighting of him. I didn’t see him at all today.**

 

Handa: The last time I saw Hamada was… yesterday during breakfast.

 

Aguri: [nods] I see… since that’s also the last time I saw him…

 

**Hmmm…**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Hamada's Last Sightings** _

 

Handa: [bows] Thank you, Aguri.

 

**Aguri smiles for once at my words… then it quickly dissipates as he turns away. Why won’t he smile… he looks really cute when he does.**

 

**I sigh as I walk away from the mediator.**

 

**Huh… Aguri, Sen and I are the only ones in the room now… Mishka vanished. And the others are elsewhere.**

 

**I guess I have to expand this investigation… time to go to my room!**

 

**I turn to exit the room… but before I do, I turn to Sen.**

 

Handa: Sen! Can you and Aguri guard the crime scene? We don’t want any evidence to go missing.

 

Sen: [nods, noticeably blushing] Sure…

 

**I smile at him before stepping out into the corridor.**

 

**The corridor is empty… as usual…**

 

**I silently approach the door to my room. I twist the doorknob… and pull open the door. I then walk into my room.**

 

Handa: !

 

**My eyes then began to bulge from their sockets as I realized that I wasn’t alone… Pauline is also here.**

 

Handa: Pauline? How did you get here?

 

Pauline: [pulls a stray hair off her face] Your door was unlocked…

 

**What?!!! I left the door unlocked? Is that even the truth? I narrow my eyes suspiciously.**

 

Handa: Pauline… you’re suspicious… I haven’t seen you earlier today… and you weren’t present in the dining hall.

 

Pauline: [shrugs] I was outside.

 

Handa: Why?!

 

Pauline: [She starts sweating] Hey! I was just at the plaza… thinking… I did this yesterday too.

 

Handa: [arches a brow] But where did you sleep?

 

Pauline: …

 

Handa: I’ll go back to you later… for now, I’ll be checking on something.

 

**I walk over to the nightstand. I open the drawer. The keys are there. I mentally count them in my head.**

 

**One. Two. Three… Sixteen.**

 

Handa: Huh… something is amiss...

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Room Keys** _

 

**I turn around… Pauline is now gone…**

  
  


Handa: That fucker…

 

**I need to take note of what she said though…**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Pauline's Account** _

 

???: H-Handa?

 

**Another voice? I could recognize it… it belongs to Gloria Spruce.**

 

**The librarian is standing by the door, twiddling her fingers as she sweat bullets.**

 

**I approach her, crossing my arms.**

 

Handa: Did you see Pauline?

 

Gloria: P-Pauline? No, I haven’t… I just came here from the library and…

 

**Gloria gulps as her face turns green.**

 

Gloria: I saw… Hamada-

 

Handa: Dead… [coldly] I already know…

 

Gloria: I know how it feels to have someone close to you dies…

 

Handa: [sighs] It’s okay, Gloria…

 

Gloria: Errr… I guess I’ll be going…

 

**As Gloria was about to leave, I placed my hand on her shoulder with a frown.**

 

Handa: Gloria… don’t leave yet. I want to ask you about your alibi.

 

Gloria: [nods] Oh… okay.

 

**Gloria crosses her eyes to think before continuing to speak.**

 

Gloria: Anton and I were in the library… we were there because of my plan… [sheepishly strokes her cheek] But I fell asleep.

 

Handa: Tell me more about your plan.

 

Gloria: Errr… I already told you… so no use in elaborating further. Any more questions?

 

**Gloria… is hiding something. I groan internally. Is everyone hiding something?! I want to tell her off but…**

 

**I decided to switch another topic.**

 

Handa: When did you last see Hamada?

 

Gloria: Oh… I saw him last errr… not saw… but heard.

 

Handa: [gestures for her to continue] …

 

Gloria: I errr… checked up on him yesterday and… he shot me down…

 

Handa: Oh.

 

Gloria: [clears her throat] Hamada sounded… really nervous…

 

**Nervous, huh? The last time I saw Hamada… he was acting really fidgety… he did reveal to me that he saw the motive but…**

 

Gloria: I’ll be going now… bye H-Handa…

 

**The librarian walks away from the door, leaving me alone again. Oh well… at least I got new pieces of evidence from her…**

 

_**TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: Hamada's Last Sightings** _

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Gloria's Plan** _

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Gloria's Account** _

 

**That’s all I can get from my room… time to go, I guess…**

 

**I then walk over to the door. As I stepped outside, I closed the door.**

 

Handa: Wait…

 

**The lock… the door’s lock is from the inside so… to lock it, you need to be inside the room…**

 

**So, that’s how Pauline entered my room. I can only lock the room from the outside with the room keys.**

 

_**TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: Pauline's Account** _

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Room Locks** _

 

**Okay… where to ne-**

 

???: Upupupupu. Handa, need any help?

 

**The wretched teddy bear falls out from the ceiling, landing right in front of me. I look up… there’s nothing there… so how did Monokuma fall from above…**

 

Monokuma: Handa… you obviously need help! [giggles cutely] Your mind must be messed up after seeing your boyfriend dead.

 

Handa: [flustered] He’s not my boyfriend! 

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu. Denial is never the answer, Handa.

 

Handa: [visibly irritated] Why are you even here? 

 

Monokuma: I’m here to help! I’m the benevolent Monokuma after all.

 

**Yeah right…**

 

**Monokuma then procures a slightly charred piece of paper, handing it to me.**

 

Monokuma: Here! Use it wisely!

 

Handa: [narrows eyes] Why are you helping me? Are you… throwing me off the killer’s plan?

 

Monokuma: [growls] No! I gave you that since well, [rubs his belly cutely] think of it as a reward for killing.

 

**Monokuma then turns to leave but before he could, I called out to him.**

 

Handa: Monokuma… why did you hand out fake motives? Were you making us paranoid of each other?

 

**Monokuma turns to me, red eyes glowing eerily as he bore his sharp teeth at me.**

 

Monokuma: Fake? The only thing that’s fake is your trust in others.

 

**Monokuma then walk away without a word. I frown… he’s right… I don’t really trust anyone here… and knowing one of them is the mastermind doesn’t help…**

 

**I sigh as I look at the piece of paper Monokuma gave me… there’s something written on it.**

 

_ Dear Hamada, _

_ Please meet me in my room. I want to talk to you about the motive. Meet me there by 8:00 PM sharp. Don’t be late! _

_ \- Tamaya _

 

**Huh? It’s signed by Tamaya… and it’s a note to Hamada… sending him to the crime scene. This is written by the culprit, no doubt!**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Note to Hamada** _

 

**Okay… time to check Hamada’s room… Hamada…**

 

**I walk over to Hamada’s room. I twisted the door knob… and stepped into the Ultimate Informant’s room.**

 

**It was strangely clean… and relatively untouched.**

 

**I sigh… this is where Hamada sleeps- used to sleep… Ughh… feelings suck.**

 

**I walk over to his bed… I subconsciously sit on it as I look around… Hamada is a mystery… I don’t know anything about him but… I wish that he was still alive so I could know more about him…**

 

**My eyes then shift to the nightstand… resting on it is a Monopad… specifically, Hamada’s.**

 

**As I was about to stand up, a quiet voice bellows.**

 

???:  Handa… do you need help?

 

**I turn towards the voice…. And I see Mishka. The tailor is leaning against the doorway with a weak and tired smile.**

 

Handa: [nods] Sure… I’m not good at this investigating thing.

 

**Mishka smiles warmly as she walks to me. She then jumps onto the bed and props her back onto the bed frame.**

 

Mishka: Okay… what did you find?

 

Handa: [points at the Monopad] I found this… which I think belonged to Hamada.

 

Mishka: Oh cool… check it out, dude… it contains almonds… milk… cashews…

 

**She then loses her train of thought as she continues to mumble incoherently to herself.**

 

**I lightly chuckle before resuming my investigation. I press the button on the Monopad and it flickers to life.**

 

**It flashes Hamada’s name then transitions to the main menu.**

 

**There’s an additional tab… which I assume to be the motive. I nervously press it.**

 

**It quickly transitions to another tabs. It displays… words…**

 

**I silently read them to myself.**

 

_ The mastermind is blonde and female. She’s wearing a turtleneck sweater and has her hair tied into a ponytail. _

 

**Huh… this is describing me?!!!**

 

Mishka: [steps off the bed] Hmmm? 

 

**I quickly place the Monopad back on the nightstand then I turn to Mishka.**

 

Handa: I got nothing.

 

Mishka: Oh… [sneers] Okay then… let’s continue elsewhere then…

 

**I nod as I walk to the door. Mishka lingers for a short while before following me out of the room.**

 

Mishka: [inserts her hands into pockets] Where to next?

 

Handa: [shrugs] Daisaku’s room?

 

Mishka: Why there?

 

Handa: Well… I think Tamaya is in there… 

 

Mishka: [nods] I see.

 

**I walk towards Daisaku’s room. Mishka’s eyes shift to my room… before following after me.**

 

**I knocked on Daisaku’s door… seconds later, the door opens. Daisaku’s face is the first thing that I see as the door opens.**

 

Daisaku: Handa? Mishka? Aren’t you two investigating?

 

Handa: Why aren’t you?

 

Daisaku: [sweating] I’m… taking care of Tamaya. She has a concussion.

 

Mishka: Aren’t you a dentist?

 

Daisaku: It’s c-common knowledge… [pauses before smiling at us] Do come in if you want…

 

**Don’t mind if we do then… Mishka and I enter the Ultimate Dentist’s room. It’s identical to the other rooms… and it looks completely unrelated to the crime. Tamaya is lying on the bed. Her head is bandaged.**

 

Handa: [crosses arms as I turn to a box on the nightstand] Rope was used to kill Hamada, right… what about floss?

 

Mishka: Perhaps...

 

Daisaku: [frowns] I don’t have floss, mind you… besides… that box contains all the Monopads. Hiroko entrusted them to me.

 

Handa: [perks up a bit] Can I check them out?

 

Daisaku: [shakes head] No need… Hiroko already checked them out… same as me. There are no identical motives.

 

Mishka: [narrows eyes] What if you’re lying?

 

Daisaku: Why would I lie?

 

**Mishka’s eyes continue to stare into Daisaku’s. The dentist is starting to sweat, forcing a smile. Mishka then yawns, turning back to me.**

 

Mishka: He’s not lying, in my opinion.

 

**What… the heck?!!! I didn’t know Mishka can be this confrontational. Okay then… if it’s true, then it would be okay to take note of it.**

 

**_OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Motives_   
**

 

Daisaku: [stills sweating] Errr… please… leave if you don’t have anything more to ask.

 

**No… I have a lot of questions to ask…**

 

Handa: [crosses arms, furrowing a brow] Daisaku… did the Body Discovery Announcement play when you found the body?

 

Daisaku: [nods] It did… [closes his eyes in thought, crosses arms] But there’s something… weird…

 

Mishka: Something weird?

 

Daisaku: Well… a look at one of the rules in the Monopad… specifically Rule# 10

 

_ Rule #10: The Body Discovery Announcement will be played when three or more students, not including the culprit, discovers the body. _

 

Handa: Oh!

 

Mishka: Sooo… someone found the body before you?

 

Daisaku: Not someone… someones…

 

Mishka: Why is it not called sometwos..? [loses her train of thought yet again]

 

**This is strange…**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Body Discovery Announcement** _

 

Handa: Another question… why did you go to the crime scene? I recall that you’re aware that the room was locked.

 

Daisaku: [strokes his chin] Well… Tamaya regained consciousness earlier-

 

Mishka: She did?

 

Daisaku: Well… she’s… an amnesiac now…

 

Mishka: Oh!

 

Daisaku: [rubs the back of his head] So I decided to go to her room to get flash cards to jog her memory or something… I didn’t expect the door to actually be unlocked…

 

Handa: Then you found the body…

 

Daisaku: Yeah…

 

Handa: Hmmm… nothing suspicious there… did you see anyone in the hallway?

 

Daisaku: … no?

 

Mishka: [furrows a brow] You sound unsure…

 

Daisaku: Well… I did see someone but… it was someone who’s outside…

 

Mishka: Who?

 

Daisaku: Pauline.

 

**Pauline? Oohhhh. Calling it now, she’s the killer!**

 

Daisaku: Any more to ask?

 

Handa: … about Tamaya’s room… was it really unlocked or are you just pulling our legs?

 

Daisaku: It’s unlocked…

 

Mishka: [yawns] The culprit must’ve used the room keys.

 

**Perhaps… someone did steal Tamaya’s room key… and returned it back to me… wait wait… something is off.**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Tamaya's Room** _

 

_**TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: Room Keys** _

 

Handa: Why weren’t you at the meeting?

 

Daisaku: [solemnly] I was here in my room… I didn’t want Tamaya to get hurt any further…

 

Mishka: [cocks her head to the side with a pout] In other words, you have no alibi.

 

Daisaku: … Tamaya. She can support me.

 

Handa: Doubt that.

 

_**TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: Collective Alibis** _

 

Daisaku: Is t-that all? I’m not used to interrogation…

 

**I got a lot of evidence from Daisaku… but there’s still a lot more I need, specifically Tamaya’s attack.**

 

Handa: Daisa-

 

**~ BZZZZT BZZZT ~**

 

Daisaku: Yes  **~ BZZZT ~**

 

Handa: Huh?

 

Mishka: [looks genuinely concerned] Handa, are  **~ BZZZT ~** you  **~ BZZZT ~**

 

**I rub my eyes… what was that… like a haze was covering my eyes and all I can see and hear was static.**

 

Handa: G-guys… did you hear that?! S-static?!

 

Daisaku: Huh?

 

**Was that just… in my head. I decided to shrug it off… for now. I need to talk to Daisaku about Tamaya first…**

 

Handa: Daisaku… what did happen to Tamaya?

 

Daisaku: Are y-you okay? Y-you’re worrying me…

 

Handa: Just a headache…

 

Daisaku: [nods, face tingling with unsurety] Okay… well… Tamaya was whacked in the back of the head with a blunt object… a bottle from the supermarket.

 

Mishka: Did she see who clocked her?

 

Daisaku: She forgot… but you can check the supermarket for clues.

 

Handa: [nods] Thanks Daisaku.

 

Handa: [turns to Mishka] Mishka, shall we go?

 

Mishka: [yawns] Sure Yui.

 

**I cringe… that’s what Hamada calls me occasionally. I say nothing as I exit the room. Daisaku waves goodbye but I don’t return it… I’m not losing myself, am I? I’m beginning to hallucinate static…**

 

**I held my head as I step out of Daisaku’s room. Mishka notices my strange behavior as she walks behind me. She sheepishly taps my shoulder.**

 

Mishka: Handa, are you okay?

 

Handa: I’m f-fine…

 

Mishka: … [looks unconvinced… but sighs, eyes shifting to the side]

 

**… we were both silent as we walk to the lobby… but before we reached our destination… we notice Anton, near to tears, as he stood in front of the door to Tamaya’s.**

 

**We warily walk over to him.**

 

Handa: Anything wrong, Anton?

 

Anton: [clearly fighting back tears] Hamada’s… urghh…. Dead…

 

Mishka: … 

 

Handa: I see…

 

Anton: [rubs his arm] I can’t be b-brave enough to enter the room… after seeing the body from the hallway… I… quickly closed the door…

 

Mishka: Seen anything odd?

 

Anton: Well… there was a toppled clock… and a box...

 

Mishka: [frowns]

 

Anton: [sniffles] I can’t… deal with this… I’m g-going to the dining hall…

 

**Anton quickly scuttles to the dining hall, rubbing his earbuds as he walk, leaving me alone with Mishka again.**

 

Mishka: Let’s continue on to the supermarket…

 

**I simply nod… I’m still mindfucked by a lot of things as of late… I follow Mishka to the lobby and out of the hot- Bzzzt? Sorry… still mindfucked.**

 

**Out in the garden was Miki, who is sitting by the flowers, mumbling to them.**

 

**Hmmm… Miki might know something… besides, she’s suspicious since she never attended the meeting.**

 

Handa: [to Mishka] Can we talk to Mik-

 

Miki: [stands up, turning to us] Yes?

 

**I shudder… Miki somehow overheard us despite my soft tone. She walks to us, crossing her arms.**

 

Miki: Handa… Mishka, I am aware that a murder has happened…

 

Handa: Are… you asking your flowers questions about the case?

 

Miki: [sighs, closing her eyes] I don’t use my flowers for such menial tasks…

 

Mishka: … [frowns]

 

Miki: I know that you’re suspecting me… but there’s no reason to… to catch the culprit, you only the need the bare facts on the case.

 

Handa: Hmmm?

 

Miki: [opens her eyes] Cause of death. Murder weapon. Location of murder…

 

Handa: T-that might not be enough...

 

Miki: [scowls] My flowers are never wrong… they told me about many things… 

 

Handa: Miki, are you okay?

 

**The aromatherapist was beginning to pale a bit as she sweat profusely… which looks… unnerving.**

 

Miki: It told me about  **‘The Tragedy’** ...

 

Handa: Huh?

 

**Tragedy… that is not… I don’t remember what that is… but it strangely sends a cold chill through my spine…**

 

Handa: Kindly elaborate.

 

Miki: [frowns] Not necessary. It’s over.

 

**I sigh in relief… an event called the Tragedy must be tragic… so I’m glad that it’s over… but… if it’s such a tragic event worthy enough to be called ‘The Tragedy’... why don’t I remember… amnesia… just like what Hamada said…**

 

Miki: [dryly] That aside, shall I state my account for tonight?

 

Mishka: [nods] …

 

Miki: Weelll… I was just here… 

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] That’s it… that’s not helping you if no one saw you.

 

Miki: [pouts] I saw Pauline near the supermarket so maybe she saw me~

 

Handa: That’s not a good stand…

 

Miki: [shrugs] …

 

_**TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: Collective Alibis** _

 

Miki: [giggles] That’s all, I suppose… oh wait! I have… an inkling!

 

Mishka: Huh?

 

Miki: [giggling] Weell.. Take note of… [shrugs] just think about it yourself. You can’t expect every piece of info to be given to you.

 

**Bitch…**

 

Miki: Byyyyye!!!

 

**The aromatherapist walks back to her flowers…**

 

**I quickly turn to Mishka.**

 

Handa: Supermarket?

 

Mishka: [yawns] Yeah…

 

**Mishka and I both hobble over to the supermarket, ignoring Miki’s strange looks at us. As we finally reached the supermarket, the door opens… and we walk in.**

 

**The supermarket looks… messy. A lot of shelves are toppled, spilling its contents. Near the fridges was a box.**

 

Mishka: Okay… toppled shelves and a box…

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Just like the crime scene!

 

Mishka: [eyes shift to the side] Yeah… sure… let’s go with that.

 

Handa: Hmmm… 

 

**I walk over to one of the toppled shelves, bowing my head down.**

 

Handa: Wasn’t Tamaya clocked at the back of the head… so it must’ve been a sneak attack… so why are the shelves all toppled.

 

Mishka: … I dunno.

 

Handa: [sighs] We need to dig deeper…

 

Mishka: Maybe… this is unrelated to the crime.

 

Handa: [crosses arms] It’s related. The crime scene is Tamaya’s room, who was attacked… there’s a relation.

 

Mishka: [looks around] Why would someone attack Tamaya..?

 

Handa: [hands on hips] When was Tamaya attacked?

 

Mishka: I’ll assume… before lunch or something… 

 

Handa: … well… that’s a bit… ambiguous.

 

Mishka: Well… Tamaya was absent all day until her body was found… so maybe… she was attacked the previous night?

 

Handa: Hmmm…

 

Shin: Hmmm…

 

Handa: [eyes widen] Eeeeek!!!

 

**The collector emerges from behind an untouched shelf.**

 

Shin: It’s me… after calling the others… I went here to search for clues…

 

Handa: I see…

 

Shin: [strokes his chin] Tamaya’s attack… it happened… so suddenly.

 

Mishka: [nods in agreement] Coincidentally, Hamada’s body was found afterwards.

 

Shin: Tamaya… has strange hobbies as well…

 

Handa: For a historian, she’s a kook.

 

Shin: ..?

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] She’s really… eccentric.

 

Shin: [nods in agreement] …

 

Mishka: [flatly] But you collect dismembered body parts.

 

Shin: [coldly] Let’s not go there…

 

Handa: [scratches the back of head] Shin… do you know what Tamaya does in a daily basis?

 

Shin: … well… she-

 

Mishka: [looks surprised] You stalk her?

 

Shin: [frowns] Miki told me… I’m not a creep.

 

**Awwwwkward.**

 

Handa: Please continue, Shin.

 

Shin: [closes his eyes] Tamaya is strangely… punctual. She attends every meeting Hiroko holds… and she eats three times a day.

 

**I think everyone here eats three times a day…**

 

Handa: Anymore to add?

 

Shin: [strokes his chin] Well… after nighttime… Tamaya exits the hotel to study with her flashcards… Miki and Pauline know of this since… they were both outside during night time since yesterday. I’m not sure on the others…

 

**I see…**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Tamaya at Night** _

 

Shin: Oh… [points to the box near the freezers] That’s… one of Tamaya’s possessions. Check it if you must…

 

**Shin walks away… to where he used to be behind the shelf.**

 

**I turn to Mishka.**

 

Handa: Let’s check that box out, Mishka?

 

Mishka: [yawns] Okie dokie.

 

**I hobbled to the box. Mishka staggers behind me. As I reach the box, I crouch to the box’s level then I carefully take off the lid and inside was-**

 

Handa: Flashcards? 

 

Mishka: Yep… this is Tamaya’s… wasn’t there a similar box in her room?

 

**Yeah… I stubbed my toe on the box in Tamaya’s room.**

 

Mishka: [crouches beside me, starts to sift through the flashcards] Hmmm… let’s see if we can find any clues in this mess…

 

**I wait for Mishka to finish searching until…**

 

**Mishka pulls out… a champagne bottle… a shattered one. Only the bottle’s neck, to be specific.**

 

Mishka: This is the weapon used to attack Tamaya…

 

Handa: [sweats] Was the perpetrator trying to kill Tamaya?

 

Mishka: Perhaps…

 

**Okay… this definitely proves that Tamaya is in the supermarket when she was attacked… and the attacker hid the evidence within Tamaya’s belongings. Yes! I feel like I’m nearing the truth!**

 

_**TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: Wide Box** _

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Broken Bottle** _

 

**That’s all I can get here… I think I’m halfway through until I can finally reach truth… I feel oddly optimistic about this.**

 

**I smile warmly as I turn to Mishka.**

 

Handa: Where to next, Mishka?

 

Mishka: [pales a bit] Seeing you smile so genuinely is… [shudders] weird…

 

Handa: [playfully punches Mishka] Cut that out!

 

Mishka: That… actually hurt.

 

Handa: [sighs, crosses arms] Mishka… we need to do this quick. We don’t know when the class trial might start.

 

Mishka: … good point.

 

Handa: What if… we split up…

 

Mishka: Huh?

 

Handa: [one hand on my hips and my free hand outstretched] Time is running out. We can’t investigate everything at this rate.

 

Mishka: Yeah…

 

Handa: Let’s think about it after entering the hotel.

 

Mishka: [shrugs] Sure.

 

**Mishka and I both plod to the hotel, thinking about the case. Time is running out so we can’t waste it!**

 

**We finally arrived at the first floor corridor. I turn to Mishka, who stares at me with disinterest.**

 

Handa: You go reinvestigate the crime scene while I check the dining hall.

 

Mishka: The dining hall? But nothing bad happened there.

 

Handa: There’s some people… who disappeared during the investigation so I think they might be there.

 

Mishka: [scoffs] Sure.

 

**Mishka gives me one last look before wobbling to Tamaya’s room.**

 

**After she leaves, I was alone again and it felt… strangely weird.**

 

**I shake my head as I walk to the dining hall. I push the doors open and enter into the room.**

 

**The dining hall is… almost empty. Henry, Anton and Ricky are the only ones here. Tsia must be in her room, same goes for Hiroko.**

 

**I decided to talk to Ricky first since he’s ironically the most bearable among the three.**

 

Handa: Hey Ricky. Do you know anything about the case?

 

Ricky: … [sighs]

 

**I furrow a brow… Ricky was usually cheery… why is he this down?**

 

Handa: Ricky… quite strange to see you down… well, I know that a body was discovered but you and Hamada weren’t that close or are you… not used to dead bodies?

 

Ricky: [somberly] Hamada… is dead… your soulmate is dead…

 

**We were close but we weren’t** **_that_ ** **close.**

 

Handa: Ricky… I know… but we have to focus on finding out who killed him.

 

Ricky: But… someone would just die after the trial… and another ship will shatter…

 

Handa: …

 

Ricky: [sighs] B-but… I can… tell you what I know… Hiroko is suspicious… she’s hanging out in the hallway from 7:00 PM to 10:00 PM

 

**That’s because she was waiting for me.**

 

Ricky: … so… if anyone, the killer is Hiroko…

 

**Okay… no one did see her… but Ricky, who’s equally suspicious now but I digress.**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Hiroko before the Meeting** _

 

Handa: How about before the meeting?

 

Ricky: Ask Hiroko… she was lurking at the hallway, member?

 

**I guess I can ask her… if I find her.**

 

Ricky: … even my god can’t save me from this mess now…

 

Handa: Ricky, have hope.

 

Ricky: S-sure… [sighs] I guess I can tell you more.

 

Handa: You have more info?

 

Ricky: Well… my alibi so you wouldn’t blindly accuse me or something…

 

Ricky: Errr… I was watching Hiroko from the dining hall… so it’s not suspicious… I was in the same room as my god, Henry, Tsia… everyone who was present for the meeting.

 

Handa: [nods] I see.

 

_**TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: Collective Alibis** _

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Ricky's Account** _

 

Handa: Thanks Ricky.

 

Ricky: Sure… [forces a smile] So solve your boyfriend’s death…

 

Handa: [puffs his cheeks] For the last time, he’s not my boyfriend!

 

Henry: [scoffs, overhearing us] Suuuure. Keep telling yourself that.

 

Handa: [flustered] We aren’t like that!

 

Ricky: [chuckles, perking up a bit] Handa… your jokes are funny.

 

**Someone… please fucking kill me.**

 

Ricky: Well… Handa… good luck with your investigation while I wallow in loneliness, eating tubs of ice cream while my god spectates.

 

**Ouch… I know that there’s been a murder but I’m tempted to eat ice cream with Ricky. Strange… right?**

 

**I awkwardly walk away from the matchmaker, making my way to the next person… Henry.**

 

**Henry is seated far away from the other two as his eyes were focused on a book of poems.**

 

**I approach him, clenching my fists… just in case, he says something that triggers my temper.**

 

Handa: Heeeeey-

 

Henry: [flatly, still immersed with his book] Go away.

 

Handa: But I haven’t-

 

Henry: Nope… can’t you see I’m reading?

 

**I grumble as I walk away from Henry… he’s definitely not helping with this case.**

 

**Welp… one person here left to talk to.**

 

**I approach Anton, who is seated a table away from Ricky. He is rubbing his earrbuds as he listens to music with a frown.**

 

Handa: Hey Anton.

 

Anton: [frowns] …

 

Handa: Are you just going to be silent? We need everyone’s cooperation for the trial.

 

Anton: S-sorry… I’m just… I just saw a dead body… that belongs to a friend…

 

Handa: Did you even… interact with Hamada?

 

Anton: [sniffles] I didn’t… and I regret it so much… I should’ve hung out with him… and now… he’s dead…

 

Anton: I should’ve… stopped him…

 

Handa: Stopped him?

 

Anton: He… got a knife from the kitchen… yesterday on 8:45 PM… and… I saw it but… I didn’t stop him!

 

Handa: I see…

 

Anton: Uwaaaaa. I’m so useless!!!

 

_**TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: Hamada's Last Sightings** _

 

**Hamada got a knife! Why?!!! Must be because of the no- wait… the time… 8:45… and the note said 8:00… what… I’m confused.**

 

Anton: [sniffling] Handa… I’m sorry if I’m useless… [takes off his earbuds] I… feel so nervous…

 

Handa: Everyone is, Anton.

 

Anton: But… I don’t have any evidence to help with the case…

 

**Your words suggest otherwise…**

 

Anton: Oh! I have a question…

 

Handa: Spill.

 

Anton: [twiddles his fingers] Earlier… the kitchen stove was… lit and something was burning… Monokuma swiped the burning object for some reason…

 

**Must be the note.**

 

Handa: I see… I still have places to be, Anton. Seeya.

 

Anton: Seeya…

 

**I walk away from the virtuoso… okay… time to head back to Tamaya’s room.**

 

**I wobble out of the dining hall… into the hallway. The hallway is empty so I walk straight to Tamaya’s room.**

 

**I take a long deep breath… before entering the room. Only a few pieces evidence remain… then I can find Hamada’s killer**

 

**Mishka is sitting on the bed, thinking to herself. I walk to her.**

 

Handa: Mishka, found anything?

 

Mishka: Weeell… inside the box on the floor is… [takes out a knife]

 

Handa: [pales a bit] A k-knife?

 

Mishka: [shrugs] Hamada was strangled so a knife would feel out of place.

 

Handa: Y-yeah…

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Kitchen Knife** _

 

Mishka: Oh yeah… the shower room beside the body… no one can get in.

 

Handa: Because it’s locked?

 

Mishka: [shakes head] It was filled with more boxes… Tamaya is apparently a flashcard hoarder.

 

Handa: Weeeeird.

 

Mishka: Sooo… the whole shower room… was like blocked by a lot of boxes so the shower room wasn’t used for the murder.

 

**I see.**

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Shower Room** _

 

Mishka: That’s all, I-

 

**~ DING DONG BING BONG~**

 

**My body stiffened… no… nononononono. The monitor in the room lit up.**

 

Monokuma: I’m tired of waiting. It’s claaaass trial time, fuckers!!!

 

Monokuma: Please head to the plaza or else I’ll make you!

 

**The monitor then turns off…**

 

**Class trial… it’s time…**

 

Mishka: [sighs] Let’s go…

 

Handa: …

 

Sen: [shivers] Do we have to?

 

Aguri: Monokuma might kill us if we don’t…

 

Sen: … [leaves the room without a word]

 

Aguri: … [He follows]

 

**Okay… I need to be ready for this…**

 

**I quickly took a hold of Mishka’s hand. The tailor looks stoic nevertheless as I pull her out of the room with me.**

 

**At the corridor… a voice call out to us.**

 

???: Mishka! Handa! Wait for me!!!

 

**We turn around. Tsia is quickly pacing to us, holding the camera and a coupon bond paper.**

 

Handa: Sooo… got anything… and what’s with the paper?

 

Tsia: Not important but… I inspected the camera a.k.a. me breaking it apart… it’s empty. No film. No anything.

 

Mishka: [coyly] Maybe… you took the film cuz… you’re the culprit.

 

Tsia: … let’s not go there…

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Broken Camera** _

 

**Arghhh… I really thought that the camera would at least have an incriminating photo.**

 

Tsia: On another note… Monokuma told me something really interesting.

 

Handa: Do tell.

 

Tsia: There aren’t any weapons in the first area aside from the bottles in the supermarket, the shower in the shower room, knives from- okay… to make this quick, no rope in the area or any wire-like objects unless it belongs to someone.

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Tsia's Account** _

 

Tsia: Finally… I drew this…

 

**She shows to us what was scribbled on the bond paper… and boy was it sucky.**

  
  


Mishka: [bluntly] What is this mess?

 

Tsia: [sweats] S-sorry… I’m not adept in art…

 

Handa: And you make ‘How to draw’ videos? I’m ashamed!

 

Tsia: [snickers weakly] Y-yeah…

 

Mishka: It really sucks…

 

Tsia: I know!

 

Handa: … weell… it might be useful for the case!

 

_**OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET: Floor Plans** _

 

Handa: Okay… is that all?

 

Tsia: That’s all of it, I guess…

 

**Okay… all the pieces are here… all I need to know is who the killer is.**

 

**Tsia, Mishka and I all rush to the exits. It’s class trial time.**

 

**From the garden, we all run to the plaza.**

 

**At the plaza, everyone is waiting, even Tamaya.**

 

Sen: [smiling weakly] Everyone’s here…

 

Aguri: Now… the madness can start…

 

Tsia: Where will the trial be?

 

Handa: And why is Tamaya here?

 

Daisaku: [sighs] Monokuma was going to execute her if she didn’t attend the class trial.

 

Tamaya: Who… is this Monokuma?

 

**Tamaya looks different… her usually spiky hair is combed down… which is quite cute, to be frank.**

 

Daisaku: I’ll fill you in later.

 

Tamaya: [nods, still confused]  Sure...

 

Shin: Guys… I feel something from… below…

 

Miki: … [smiling widely and creepily]

 

**The ground began to shake. I attempt to stay still but fail as I fall to the ground. The statue began to split in two. My eyes widen. What is happening?**

 

**My question is quickly answered as an elevator emerge from underneath between the two statue halves.**

 

Miki: Hehehehe. The trial is gonna start now…

 

Shin: [looks genuinely terrified] …

 

**I stood up, eyes unblinking as I stare at the elevator…**

 

Henry: [sighs, closing his book] Time to go. [He steps into the elevator]

 

Miki: … [She steps in as well]

 

**Soon, everyone was in the elevator… then it began to descend slowly.**

 

**Where is this going to take us?**

 

???: Handa… keep calm… the trial… might get tough, but I believe in you.

 

**Hamada?**

 

Mishka: [flatly] Are you thinking of Hamada or something?

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] Sorry.

 

**The elevator continues to descend… until it finally stops.**

 

**It opens to reveal a luxurious and expensive looking trial grounds. Monokuma is waiting for us as he stood in front of a circle of podiums.**

 

Monokuma: Finally! We can begin! For a minute there, I thought that I was gonna die out of boredom.

 

Sen: What… is this place?

 

Miki: [growls] The lack of plants is jarring.

 

Pauline: …

 

Monokuma: Please stand by your respective podiums!

 

Monokuma: [giggles, holding his belly] It’s showtime!

 

**We all follow Monokuma’s instructions as we search for our podiums. I stop as I found mine, beside Sen’s and Tamaya’s.**

 

**As the trial was about to begin… an image of Hamada’s corpse enters my mind.**

 

**Hamada Shu. Ultimate Informant. An enigma… even to me, his closest friend. I wish to know about him but…**

 

**He’s dead.**

 

**And one of us did it…**

 

**A detestable person…**

 

**Is hidden in plain sight…**

 

**In this class trial of life and death!**

  
  


**CLASS TRIAL: PENDING**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth Bullets:  
> \- Monokuma File# 1  
> The victim was Shu Hamada, Ultimate Informant.
> 
> The body was found in Tamaya Lise’s room in the hotel. The time of discovery is at 11:00 PM.
> 
> The time of death is unknown.
> 
> The cause of death is ligature strangulation.
> 
> There seems to be no signs of external or internal injuries.
> 
> -Wide Box  
> Found at the foot of the bed between the toppled clock and the body. It contains flash cards.
> 
> A second one is found in the supermarket near the freezers.
> 
> -Toppled Clock  
> Found toppled in the opposite side of the room from the body. 
> 
> The glass covering the clock is now gone. It is now broken. The clock's arms are stuck on 8:00. Other than that, nothing seems off.
> 
> -Shards of Glass  
> Strangely found surrounding the toppled clock.
> 
> -Collective Alibis  
> When the body was found, Hiroko, Shin, Aguri, Ricky, Henry, Tsia, Sen, Mishka and I were situated at the dining hall. They were all here since 7:00 PM
> 
> Daisaku and Tamaya were together until Daisaku exits to go to Tamaya's room.
> 
> Miki was at the garden when she saw Pauline near the supermarket and believes that Pauline would support her alibi.
> 
> -Hamada's Last Sightings  
> The last time Aguri and I saw Hamada was yesterday during breakfast.
> 
> Gloria checked up on him yesterday but was screamed at.
> 
> Yesterday on 8:45 PM, Anton saw Hamada exits the kitchen with a knife.
> 
> -Room Keys  
> They are all in my room. However, one of them was missing until the investigation. They can lock a specific room in the hotel. 
> 
> -Pauline's Account  
> Yesterday night and tonight, Pauline was outside at the plaza. 
> 
> During the investigation, Pauline somehow entered my room. It's revealed to be because the door was unlocked.
> 
> -Gloria's Plan  
> At night, Gloria and Anton investigates the others to search for the mastermind in order to kill them.
> 
> -Gloria's Acocunt  
> Gloria quickly fell asleep while keeping watch so Anton took watch alone.
> 
> -Room Locks  
> The rooms can only be locked from the inside but it can be locked from the corridor using a room key.
> 
> -Note to Hamada  
> Dear Hamada,  
> Please meet me in my room. I want to talk to you about the motive. Meet me there by 8:00 PM sharp. Don’t be late!  
>  \- Tamaya
> 
> It's strangely charred.
> 
> -Motives  
> No two motives are the same, according to Daisaku and Hiroko.
> 
> -Body Discovery Announcement  
> Plays whether three people, not including the killer, finds the body. When Daisaku found the body, the body discovery played. The other two people who found the body are unknown.
> 
> -Daisaku's Account  
> During the meeting, Daisaku exited his room to go to Tamaya's room. On his way there, he saw Pauline.
> 
> -Tamaya's Room  
> Strangely unlocked when Daisaku found the body. Before this, it was locked.
> 
> -Tamaya at Night  
> Tamaya would leave the hotel at night to 'study'. Miki and Pauline are aware of this fact.
> 
> -Broken Bottle  
> Found in one of Tamaya's boxes in the supermarket. Presumably, the weapon used to attack Tamaya.
> 
> -Hiroko Before the Meeting  
> From 7:00 PM - 10:00 PM, Hiroko was waiting outside my room. 
> 
> -Ricky's Account  
> Ricky was watching Hiroko from the dining hall.
> 
> -Kitchen Knife  
> Found in the box inside Tamaya's room. Doesn't have blood on it.
> 
> -Shower Room  
> Inside, boxes were stacked so no one could actually fit inside.
> 
> -Broken Camera  
> One of Hamada's possessions. Tsia told us that the camera has no film or photos.
> 
> -Tsia's Account  
> There aren’t any weapons in the first area aside from the bottles in the supermarket, the shower in the shower room, knives from- okay… to make this quick, no rope in the area or any wire-like objects unless it belongs to someone.
> 
> -Floor Plan  
> https://sta.sh/023z0lfac3yb


	6. CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID WITHIN US - PART 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Class Trial!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth Bullets:  
> \- Monokuma File# 1  
> The victim was Shu Hamada, Ultimate Informant.
> 
> The body was found in Tamaya Lise’s room in the hotel. The time of discovery is at 11:00 PM.
> 
> The time of death is unknown.
> 
> The cause of death is ligature strangulation.
> 
> There seems to be no signs of external or internal injuries.
> 
> -Wide Box  
> Found at the foot of the bed between the toppled clock and the body. It contains flash cards.
> 
> A second one is found in the supermarket near the freezers.
> 
> -Toppled Clock  
> Found toppled in the opposite side of the room from the body.
> 
> The glass covering the clock is now gone. It is now broken. The clock's arms are stuck on 8:00. Other than that, nothing seems off.
> 
> -Shards of Glass  
> Strangely found surrounding the toppled clock.
> 
> -Collective Alibis  
> When the body was found, Hiroko, Shin, Aguri, Ricky, Henry, Tsia, Sen, Mishka and I were situated at the dining hall. They were all here since 7:00 PM
> 
> Daisaku and Tamaya were together until Daisaku exits to go to Tamaya's room.
> 
> Miki was at the garden when she saw Pauline near the supermarket and believes that Pauline would support her alibi.
> 
> -Hamada's Last Sightings  
> The last time Aguri and I saw Hamada was yesterday during breakfast.
> 
> Gloria checked up on him yesterday but was screamed at.
> 
> Yesterday on 8:45 PM, Anton saw Hamada exits the kitchen with a knife.
> 
> -Room Keys  
> They are all in my room. However, one of them was missing until the investigation. They can lock a specific room in the hotel.
> 
> -Pauline's Account  
> Yesterday night and tonight, Pauline was outside at the plaza.
> 
> During the investigation, Pauline somehow entered my room. It's revealed to be because the door was unlocked.
> 
> -Gloria's Plan  
> At night, Gloria and Anton investigates the others to search for the mastermind in order to kill them.
> 
> -Gloria's Acocunt  
> Gloria quickly fell asleep while keeping watch so Anton took watch alone.
> 
> -Room Locks  
> The rooms can only be locked from the inside but it can be locked from the corridor using a room key.
> 
> -Note to Hamada  
> Dear Hamada,  
> Please meet me in my room. I want to talk to you about the motive. Meet me there by 8:00 PM sharp. Don’t be late!  
> \- Tamaya
> 
> It's strangely charred.
> 
> -Motives  
> No two motives are the same, according to Daisaku and Hiroko.
> 
> -Body Discovery Announcement  
> Plays whether three people, not including the killer, finds the body. When Daisaku found the body, the body discovery played. The other two people who found the body are unknown.
> 
> -Daisaku's Account  
> During the meeting, Daisaku exited his room to go to Tamaya's room. On his way there, he saw Pauline.
> 
> -Tamaya's Room  
> Strangely unlocked when Daisaku found the body. Before this, it was locked.
> 
> -Tamaya at Night  
> Tamaya would leave the hotel at night to 'study'. Miki and Pauline are aware of this fact.
> 
> -Broken Bottle  
> Found in one of Tamaya's boxes in the supermarket. Presumably, the weapon used to attack Tamaya.
> 
> -Hiroko Before the Meeting  
> From 7:00 PM - 10:00 PM, Hiroko was waiting outside my room.
> 
> -Ricky's Account  
> Ricky was watching Hiroko from the dining hall.
> 
> -Kitchen Knife  
> Found in the box inside Tamaya's room. Doesn't have blood on it.
> 
> -Shower Room  
> Inside, boxes were stacked so no one could actually fit inside.
> 
> -Broken Camera  
> One of Hamada's possessions. Tsia told us that the camera has no film or photos.
> 
> -Tsia's Account  
> There aren’t any weapons in the first area aside from the bottles in the supermarket, the shower in the shower room, knives from- okay… to make this quick, no rope in the area or any wire-like objects unless it belongs to someone.
> 
> -Floor Plan  
> https://sta.sh/023z0lfac3yb

**CHAPTER 1 CLASS TRIAL**

 

**The trial ground… are lavish and luxurious despite the lack of people in the city. Behind Monokuma’s throne were black and white curtains and in the center of our podium is a Monokuma statue… he’s definitely conceited.**

 

**We were all standing at our respective podiums. The order of podiums clockwise was Hamada, Pauline, Shin, Gloria, Sen, me, Tamaya, Daisaku, Anton, Hiroko, Tsia, Aguri, Henry, Mishka, Ricky and finally Miki.**

 

Monokuma: Ah! The smell of fresh murder, don’t you like that smell?

 

Tsia: [nervously points at the demented teddy bear] S-shut up, creep!

 

Monokuma: [bears his teeth at the youtuber] Don’t interrupt me, youtuber…

 

Monokuma: [red eyes glows eerily] Unless you wanna die.

 

Tsia: [sweats, flailing her hands in fear] P-please don’t kill me!

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu. Gets funnier every time.

 

Aguri: Okay… let-

 

Monokuma: Aren’t you forgetting someone?

 

**Huh?**

 

**Monokuma giddily hops off his throne, wobbling to between Miki and Pauline. Monokuma procures a large stand from out of nowhere, setting it down. It has a picture of… Hamada.**

 

Monokuma: [giggling as he went back to his seat] Even though Hamada is dead, he still has to attend the class trial!

 

Hiroko: How cruel…

 

Monokuma: Yeah yeah… just get this over with.

 

Tsia: W-where do we even start?

 

Miki: [giggles eerily] From the start.

 

Henry: [growls] Let’s be serious, everyone. A killer is on the loose and we have to catch him or her.

 

Daisaku: How are you sure that you’re not the killer?

 

Henry: [sneers at the dentist] Are you accusing me?

 

Handa: Guys… let’s not accuse anyone just yet. We haven’t even discussed anything yet.

 

Tamaya: I’m confused…

 

Miki: [furrows a brow] Let’s start with the murder weapon…

 

Daisaku: Huh?

 

Aguri: [shrugs] I don’t actually care…

 

Tamaya: Errr… we’ll be starting with the weapon then?

 

Daisaku: Sure, I guess.

 

**Hmm… the weapon… for now, I can deduce what isn’t the weapon**

 

**_NON-STOP DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File#1 - Kitchen Knife - Tsia’s Account**

 

Miki: The most logical way to process…

 

Miki: … is to deduce the murder weapon.

 

Tsia: The Monokuma file said that **strangulation** is the cause of death, right?

 

Miki: Y-

 

Anton: Maybe he was **stabbed with a kitchen knife**

 

Anton: [sniffles] He did brought one from the kitchen…

 

Anton: So that’s what killed Hamada.

 

Miki: Fool!

 

**Wow… this is fucking obvious!**

 

 _Solution: Refute ‘stabbed with a kitchen knife’ with_ **_Monokuma File# 1_ **

 

Handa: Obviously wrong!

 

Miki: [nods] She’s right…

 

Anton: H-huh?

 

Handa: Anton… did you even do any investigating? The Monokuma File clearly stated that Hamada was strangled to death.

 

Anton: I’m s-sorry… I’m just…

 

Anton: [pales a bit] I can’t even investigate after seeing Hamada’s body.

 

Henry: [bluntly] Well you’re useless then so don’t talk for the whole trial.

 

Aguri: [coyly] Henry, did you even investigate?

 

Henry: [scoffs] I was reading!

 

Shin: … then you did nothing…

 

Henry: So?!!!

 

Miki: Ignore him… and listen to me!

 

Miki: [takes out a flower, stroking it gently] My flowers told me something…

 

Handa: Do tell, Miki.

 

Miki: Sure thing~

 

**_NON-STOP DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Collective Alibis - Tamaya’s Room - Room Locks - Room Keys**

 

Miki: My flowers has informed me of a wondrous discovery.

 

Aguri: Spill.

 

Miki: The killer…

 

Miki: … **was hiding inside Tamaya’s room until Daisaku found the body.**

 

Miki: When Daisaku called us from the dining hall…

 

Miki: The culprit escaped.

 

Tsia: Though that seems possible…

 

Tsia: It sounds a bit farfetched.

 

**There’s something off…**

 

 _Solution: Refute ‘was hiding inside Tamaya’s room until Daisaku found the body’ with_ **_Collective Alibis_ **

 

Handa: Nope. That’s wrong!

 

Miki: Huh? Pray tell… why?

 

Handa: The alibis at that time frame.

 

Ricky: Oh yeah… a lot of us are in the dining hall.

 

Hiroko: But what about the people outside?

 

Handa: They couldn’t have hid inside the room since…

 

**_MULTIPLE CHOICE_ **

 

**A - Because of the night rules.**

**B - Because of everyone’s alibis.**

**C - Because they were all having a sleepover.**

 

**I see…**

 

_Solution: B - Because of everyone’s alibis_

 

Handa: Everyone’s alibis hold up, Miki

 

Gloria: Anton and I were together.

 

Pauline: I saw Miki… so she must’ve seen me...

 

Daisaku: And Tamaya can testify fo-

 

Tamaya: **_Ummm… what?!!!_ **

 

**We all turn to the historian. She was looking pale yet confused as she stared at Daisaku.**

 

Tamaya: I was uhh… unconscious so… maybe this Daisaku guy could still kill while I was unconscious and lie or something…

 

Daisaku: B-but!

 

**Oh boy… do I have to battle Tamaya now?**

 

Tamaya: Errr… show me evidence otherwise and I’ll let this go…

 

**Okay… I have definite proof that Daisaku is innocent… I just need to show it to Tamaya…**

 

**_REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN - VS. TAMAYA LISE, THE ULTIMATE HISTORIAN_ **

 

**Truth Blades: Body Discovery Announcement - Ricky’s Account - Hiroko before the Meeting - Tamaya’s Room - Daisaku’s Account**

 

Tamaya: I’m sorry about this…

 

Tamaya: But Daisaku’s account is not exactly trustworthy.

 

Tamaya: So… since he’s the only one without a stable alibi…

 

Tamaya: We can safely assume that he’s the culprit.

 

Tamaya: So, there’s no point to prolong this trial.

 

Handa: Tamaya…. Daisaku is innocent…

 

Handa: You need to pay attention to the evidence or else we’ll all die.

 

Tamaya: [scratches her neck] But… he says that I saw him.

 

Tamaya: But **I was unconscious**

 

Tamaya: So   **no one exactly saw him**

 

Tamaya: And there’s **no evidence** proving his innocence.

 

Tamaya: So my theory still stands.

 

Tamaya: [smiles weakly] Sorry.

 

**Daisaku is innocent, bitch.**

 

 _Solution: Cut ‘no evidence’ with_ **_Body Discovery Announcemnet_ **

 

Handa: Shut up, you fool!

 

Tamaya: F-fool?!

 

Handa: Daisaku is definitely innocent.

 

Anton: I’m n-not convinced, Handa…

 

Anton: What are you trying to show?

 

Handa: … the body discovery announcement.

 

Tamaya: [blankly] What’s that?

 

Hiroko: I see… the announcement did play after Daisaku found the body so he’s automatically innocent.

 

Tamaya: I see…

 

Shin: [closes his eyes, crossing his arms] What if… Daisaku lied to us… and a person-

 

Handa: [flatly] Shin. Night rules. Alibis. Get a clue. Daisaku is innocent.

 

Daisaku: [sighs in relief] Thank goodness. No more accusations against me.

 

Henry: Meh…

 

Miki: But… what should we delve next then?

 

Miki: All we know is that… the killer isn’t Daisaku.

 

Anton: Y-yeah…

 

Sen: [arches a brow] Ummm… permission to speak?

 

Sen: I’m a bit… confused about why Hamada’s body was found in Tamaya’s room…

 

Sen: Doesn’t that make Tamaya suspicious?

 

Tamaya: [smiles weakly, crossing her arms] No, I’m not.

 

Shin: I’m confused as well… why is Hamada in Tamaya’s room and not his own?

 

**I’m confused as well… but I have proof on why Hamada was in Tamaya’s room!**

 

**_PRESENT EVIDENCE!!!_ **

 

_Solution: Note to Hamada_

 

Handa: I think… Hamada was called to Tamaya’s room with a note.

 

Sen: A n-note?

 

**I hastily take out a crumbled charred piece of paper from my paper. I unraveled it, showing its contents to the others.**

 

_Dear Hamada,_

_Please meet me in my room. I want to talk to you about the motive. Meet me there by 8:00 PM sharp. Don’t be late!_

_\- Tamaya_

 

Miki: Doesn’t this note incriminate Tamaya as the culprit seeing as she signed it.

 

Handa: Unlikely. Tamaya was attacked so I think it would be impossible for her to write the note with a concussion.

 

Miki: … [frowns, nodding hesitantly]

 

Handa: Now that we-

 

Anton: Can we dig deeper?

 

Gloria: [smiles weakly] But we already dug too deep, Anton.

 

Anton: I guess…

 

Handa: Let’s talk about a related topic now.

 

Pauline: Related topic?

 

Handa: Tamaya’s attack.

 

Tamaya: … [visibly cringes]

 

Anton: When exactly did this happen… and why is too coincidental that the attack victim owns the crime scene?

 

Miki: I have… an idea.

 

Miki: What if the perpetrator assaulted Tamaya just to make her room a crime scene.

 

Gloria: [tugs her collar] What do you mean, Miki?

 

Handa: It means… they didn’t want Tamaya to enter her own room so they attacked her and locked the door.

 

Pauline: [tips her cap] So the culprit is the attacker then?

 

Handa: Perhaps…

 

Miki: Let us thin out the suspects…

 

Miki: When did the attack happen?

 

Mishka: Before lunch today.

 

Miki: Weeelll… it’s hard to attack someone in broad daylight so let’s assume that the attack occurred between 10:00 PM and 8:00 PM.

 

Handa: And who were outside?

 

Gloria: [counts on her fingers] Anton, Miki, Pauline and I… and Tamaya.

 

Miki: Okay… our suspects is down to four then.

 

Sen: But you’re one of the suspects.

 

Miki: [giggles creepily] Who cares?!

 

**Miki, Anton, Gloria or Anton? One of them attacked Tamaya… and perhaps, one of them killed Hamada… I need… to find out more…**

 

Gloria: [sweats profusely] You can’t just accuse me. Anton s-saw me… w-we’re each other witnesses.

 

Anton: [rubs his earbuds] Yeah…

 

-Gloria: So I’m off the hook, right?                                                       -Anton: I just want to go home…

 

**Huh? I can’t understand anyone with a lot of people speaking at once. Arrrgghhh!!!**

 

-Gloria: I didn’t attack Tamaya! -Anton: … -Miki: Hehehehe… this is getting spicy!!!

 

**Maybe… if I just focus on the wrong statement, I can get this done easily!**

 

**_MASS PANIC DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Tamaya at Night - Collective Alibis - Gloria’s Account**

 

-Anton: I’m innocent…

-Pauline: [chuckles nervously] Anyone wanna buy anything for free?

-Gloria: I didn’t do anything wrong…

-Anton: I **have an alibi**

-Henry: Don’t get sidetracked, Pauline… or should I call you Miss Killer!

-Gloria: I **fell asleep!**

-Sen: Can anyone vouch for that?

-Pauline: Pfffttt!!! Tamaya is a mystery. **Her location at night**? I dunno!!!

-Tsia: R-reeally?

-Anton: … okay… Gloria **fell asleep** b-but!

-Pauline: So I’m innocent!

-Gloria: Y-yes…

 

**There are two suspicious statements here… but one is far more suspicious than the other.**

 

 _Solution: Refute ‘Her location at night’ with_ **_Tamaya at Night_ **

 

Handa: Stop it right there!

 

Handa: Pauline… I know that Gloria and Anton are just as suspicious… but you’re the most suspicious of them all!

 

Pauline: M-me?!!

 

Handa: You were lying unlike the other two.

 

Pauline: Huh?!!

 

Mishka: [yawns] She’s obviously… related to Tamaya’s attack, I presume…

 

Hiroko: [furrows a brow] What makes you say that, Handa-chan?

 

Handa: Pauline and Miki were both aware of Tamaya’s location at night… so they knew that Tamaya was outside.

 

Miki: Besides… Anton saw me.

 

Anton: [smiles weakly] And I saw her…

 

Henry: [grunt] Why didn’t you say that earlier?!

 

Miki: I’m bored…

 

Tsia: How is that a good reason?

 

Handa: So… Pauline, by the process of elimination, attacked Tamaya.

 

Pauline: [flustered] What if someone else was also outside aside from Gloria, Anton, Miki and I!

 

Handa: [frowns] If someone was outside, someone could’ve seen them.

 

Pauline: H-how?!

 

**Because… someone was always standing near the flowers after all!**

 

**_SELECT SOMEONE!!!_ **

 

_Solution: Miki Chua_

 

**Thank you Miki for being creepy!**

 

Handa: Miki… were you by the garden the whole time?

 

Miki: [nods] I was.

 

Handa: Did you see anyone exit the hotel?

 

Miki: Pauline, Tamaya, Gloria and Anton. No one else.

 

Pauline: Ngghghgghgh

 

Gloria: [shivers] S-so… Pauline attacked T-Tamaya?

 

Pauline: I d-did not!

 

Anton: … and by extension, Pauline is the culprit?

 

Pauline: I d-didn’t!

 

Gloria: … prove it then…

 

Pauline: I-...

 

**Pauline’s face quickly falls as she hugs her body. She shivers in fear, snot starting to drip from her nose.**

 

Pauline: I… attacked Tamaya…

 

Anton: [rubs his earbuds]  Is that a confession?

 

Pauline: Y-yes…

 

Anton: And y-you also killed Hamada-kun?!!!

 

Pauline: [growls weakly] No, I didn’t… it’s because… Tamaya…

 

Pauline: [aggressively points at the historian] … is the mastermind!

 

 **Huh?!!!** **  
  
**

Handa: Maybe… it was a misunderstanding, Pauline.

 

Handa: I think I know why you attacked Tamaya.

 

Hiroko: [smacks a fist on her open palm] I see where you’re going, Handa!

 

**The reason why Pauline assaulted Tamaya is…**

 

_Solution: Motives_

 

Handa: … the motives, right?

 

Hiroko: [smiles] Bingo. I read everyone’s motives. Pauline’s… was desribing Tamaya.

 

Anton: Are you even sure?

 

Daisaku: I can… vouch for that.

 

Sen: Sooo… we can vote for Pauline now?

 

Tsia: N-not yet! We’re only sure that Pauline assaulted Tamaya! We still don’t know if she killed Hamada too.

 

Mishka: [yawns] Ugh… this is going to take too long, isn’t it?

 

Pauline: … [rubs her arm, tearing up a bit]

 

Ricky: [tilts his head] If you want people to stop suspecting you, then you need to confess all of your sins.

 

Pauline: …

 

Handa: Pauline…

 

Pauline: I did it out of free will… yesterday… after the night announcement…

 

**Pauline is sniffling between words as she rubs her arm agressively.**

 

Pauline: I exited the hotel… then I made my way to the supermarket… since I knew that Tamaya was there…

 

Tsia: Do continue.

 

Pauline: I… got a bottle from the shelves and whacked her in the back of the head while she wasn’t looking…

 

Pauline: Then… I hid the bottle inside one of her boxes before leaving…

 

Daisaku: … all because of your suspicions that she’s the mastermind?!

 

Pauline: Why? If I killed the mastermind, we would all escape!

 

Mishka: [frowns] Pauline… the motives were fake…

 

Mishka: [chuckles stiffly] Quite obvious actually… why would the mastermind reveal their own identity so early. It’s counter-productive…

 

Pauline: [blinks in confusion] I was duped?

 

Pauline: [sneers] No one dupes me!

 

Tamaya: … [frowns]

 

Mishka: Okay… time for the big question then…

 

Mishka: Did you kill Hamada?

 

Henry: [snickers] Obviously, she did.

 

Handa: Henry… we need to review the facts first.

 

Tsia: Umm… something’s off…

 

Hiroko: [furrows a brow] Hmmm?

 

Tsia: The note… that attracted Hamada to Tamaya’s room.

 

Sen: Oh yeah… that is weird… at 8:00 PM. Miki, Pauline, Anton and Gloria are the suspects seeing as they weren’t at the meeting.

 

Tsia: Actually…

 

**Oh shit… Tsia and I are on the same page! Time to do this!!!**

 

**_NON-STOP DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Motives - Hiroko before the Meeting - Ricky’s Account**

 

Tsia: Guys… I think there’s something weird…

 

Sen: About the **_note_ ** or something?

 

Tsia: Not just that… but the **_time of the murder_ ** _…_

 

Aguri: What do you mean?

 

Tsia: Well… errr…

 

Henry: Maybe, she’s **_wrong_ **!!!

 

Henry: Pauline is the culprit all this time!

 

Pauline: N-nnoooo!!!

 

Tsia: …

 

**Henry, stop making stupid accusations, Tsia is write about something!**

 

 _Solution: Support ‘note’ with_ **_Hiroko before the Meeting_ **

 

Handa: Sen’s right.

 

Sen: Oh yay!

 

Tsia: S-sorry if I sidetracked… my mind’s a bit foggy lately…

 

Handa: Hiroko was at the hallway during 8:00-

 

Aguri: **I can’t accept this!!!**

 

Handa: Huh? Is there something wrong, Aguri?

 

Aguri: Hiroko might as well be the killer.

 

Aguri: She was at the hallway at 8:00 PM…

 

Aguri: That’s too coincidental!

 

**Oh boy… it’s only been one hour and I already wanna kill myself. Time to prove Aguri wrong!**

 

**_REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN - VS. AGURI ADOHIRA, THE ULTIMATE MEDIATOR_ **

 

**Truth Blades: Hiroko before the Meeting - Ricky’s Account - Collective Alibis - Note to Hamada**

 

Aguri: How is Hiroko going to help Sen’s statement?

 

Aguri: How is it going to help us solve this case?

 

Aguri: She’s probably the culprit…

 

Aguri: She’s one of the most suspicious after all!

 

Aguri: So stop spouting random nonsense!

 

Handa: Aguri! Hiroko is innocent!

 

Handa: Tamaya was suspecting Daisaku earlier…

 

Handa: And he was innocent so why not Hiroko?

 

Aguri: Hiroko was **alone** , yes?

 

Aguri: Soo… by 8:00 pm, Hiroko **enters Tamaya’s room** to meet up with Hamada to kill him.

 

Aguri: It helps that **no one saw her**.

 

Aguri: And it’s coincidental that she was in the hallway…

 

Aguri: So she’s the culprit.

 

**Time for me to Handa him the evidence… shit, remind me not to make anymore bad puns…**

 

 _Solution: Cut ‘no one saw her’ with_ **_Ricky’s Account_ **

 

Handa: Ricky, please explain…

 

Ricky: I was… peeking into the hallway.

 

Henry: [snickers] Peek like the little stalker you are.

 

Ricky: I did it cuz I was suspicious of Hiroko.

 

Handa: What did you see?

 

Ricky: [sighs] Nothing… worst 3 hours of my life ever.

 

Aguri: Oh… I see… I apologize for accusing you, Hiroko.

 

Hiroko: [smiles weakly] It’s okay…

 

Handa: Sooo… Hiroko and Ricky can both testify that no one entered Tamaya’s room from 7:00 up to the point when Daisaku found the body.

 

Henry: Are we back to suspecting P-

 

Pauline: Shut up!

 

Shin: What now, though?

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Hmmm?

 

Shin: We proved… that at that time frame… everyone is innocent…

 

Tsia: So Monokuma is the c-culprit, then?

 

Monokuma: [growls, flailing his stubby arms cutely] No, I didn’t! I don’t care about you bastards that much!

 

Mishka: Soo… what now then?

 

Miki: [rolls her eyes, petting her flower] Tch. Clueless idiots…

 

Henry: … what if Hamada killed himself though?

 

Tsia: Huh?

 

Anton: Hamada c-committed suicide? But w-why though?!!!

 

Gloria: [pushes back her glasses] That would just add more questions like… how did Hamada strangle himself or… why did he commit suicide in Tamaya’s room and not his own?

 

Henry: [growls] You’re right… Hamada committing suicide is far too farfetched.

 

Hiroko: Then…

 

Miki: Ahem!

 

Handa: Yes Miki?

 

Miki: There’s another obvious possibility…

 

Handa: ?

 

Miki: [giggles creepily] But I want you to find out yourself…

 

**Find out myself? But how… ugh… there’s a lot of evidence that might help me… but I need to… think!**

 

**_LOGIC DIVE: START!!!_ **

 

 _PHASE 1:_ Why did Hamada go to Tamaya’s room?

 

Because of the note - Out of free will

 

_Solution: Hamada went to Tamaya’s room because of the note._

 

 _PHASE 2:_ Who wrote the note?

 

Daisaku - The killer - Hiroko

 

_Solution: The killer wrote the note._

 

 _PHASE 3:_ When was Hamada killed?

 

During the meeting - Between the morning announcement and the meeting - Yesterday

 

_Solution: Hamada was killed yesterday._

 

**_CLEAR!_ **

 

Handa: Hamada is dead all along…

 

Tsia: [hands to her chest] The Hamada we met was f-fake?!

 

Handa: Not that…

 

Handa: [frowns, hugging my body] Hamada…

 

**Hamada is dead since yesterday and I…**

 

Handa: Hamada is dead since yesterday… that’s the only possibility…

 

Sen: Huh?!!!

 

Gloria: [eyes widening] W-what?

 

Gloria: [sniffling] And… our last conversation ended with him screaming at me…

 

**Yeah… and I… did nothing to save him… I feel like a shitty friend now…**

 

Miki: Kehehehe… the murder occurred yesterday before night time so we’re all suspects again now~

 

**…**

 

Anton: W-what?!!

 

**… now…. The real trial is about to begin… and I’m going to catch you, Hamada’s killer!**

 

**Even if I have to die trying…**

 

Daisaku: [sweating] This is getting stressful…

 

Anton: [flustered] I just want to go home…

 

**… it’s time to end this...**

  
  
  



	7. CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID WITHIN US - PART 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Class Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth Bullets:  
> \- Monokuma File# 1  
> The victim was Shu Hamada, Ultimate Informant.
> 
> The body was found in Tamaya Lise’s room in the hotel. The time of discovery is at 11:00 PM.
> 
> The time of death is unknown.
> 
> The cause of death is ligature strangulation.
> 
> There seems to be no signs of external or internal injuries.
> 
> -Wide Box  
> Found at the foot of the bed between the toppled clock and the body. It contains flash cards.
> 
> A second one is found in the supermarket near the freezers.
> 
> -Toppled Clock  
> Found toppled in the opposite side of the room from the body.
> 
> The glass covering the clock is now gone. It is now broken. The clock's arms are stuck on 8:00. Other than that, nothing seems off.
> 
> -Shards of Glass  
> Strangely found surrounding the toppled clock.
> 
> -Collective Alibis  
> When the body was found, Hiroko, Shin, Aguri, Ricky, Henry, Tsia, Sen, Mishka and I were situated at the dining hall. They were all here since 7:00 PM
> 
> Daisaku and Tamaya were together until Daisaku exits to go to Tamaya's room.
> 
> Miki was at the garden when she saw Pauline near the supermarket and believes that Pauline would support her alibi.
> 
> -Hamada's Last Sightings  
> The last time Aguri and I saw Hamada was yesterday during breakfast.
> 
> Gloria checked up on him yesterday but was screamed at.
> 
> Yesterday on 8:45 PM, Anton saw Hamada exits the kitchen with a knife.
> 
> -Room Keys  
> They are all in my room. However, one of them was missing until the investigation. They can lock a specific room in the hotel.
> 
> -Pauline's Account  
> Yesterday night and tonight, Pauline was outside at the plaza.
> 
> During the investigation, Pauline somehow entered my room. It's revealed to be because the door was unlocked.
> 
> -Gloria's Plan  
> At night, Gloria and Anton investigates the others to search for the mastermind in order to kill them.
> 
> -Gloria's Acocunt  
> Gloria quickly fell asleep while keeping watch so Anton took watch alone.
> 
> -Room Locks  
> The rooms can only be locked from the inside but it can be locked from the corridor using a room key.
> 
> -Note to Hamada  
> Dear Hamada,  
> Please meet me in my room. I want to talk to you about the motive. Meet me there by 8:00 PM sharp. Don’t be late!  
> \- Tamaya
> 
> It's strangely charred.
> 
> -Motives  
> No two motives are the same, according to Daisaku and Hiroko.
> 
> -Body Discovery Announcement  
> Plays whether three people, not including the killer, finds the body. When Daisaku found the body, the body discovery played. The other two people who found the body are unknown.
> 
> -Daisaku's Account  
> During the meeting, Daisaku exited his room to go to Tamaya's room. On his way there, he saw Pauline.
> 
> -Tamaya's Room  
> Strangely unlocked when Daisaku found the body. Before this, it was locked.
> 
> -Tamaya at Night  
> Tamaya would leave the hotel at night to 'study'. Miki and Pauline are aware of this fact.
> 
> -Broken Bottle  
> Found in one of Tamaya's boxes in the supermarket. Presumably, the weapon used to attack Tamaya.
> 
> -Hiroko Before the Meeting  
> From 7:00 PM - 10:00 PM, Hiroko was waiting outside my room.
> 
> -Ricky's Account  
> Ricky was watching Hiroko from the dining hall.
> 
> -Kitchen Knife  
> Found in the box inside Tamaya's room. Doesn't have blood on it.
> 
> -Shower Room  
> Inside, boxes were stacked so no one could actually fit inside.
> 
> -Broken Camera  
> One of Hamada's possessions. Tsia told us that the camera has no film or photos.
> 
> -Tsia's Account  
> There aren’t any weapons in the first area aside from the bottles in the supermarket, the shower in the shower room, knives from- okay… to make this quick, no rope in the area or any wire-like objects unless it belongs to someone.
> 
> -Floor Plan  
> https://sta.sh/023z0lfac3yb

???: ...

 

**The trial room was silent… Handa is looking especially nervous as her eyes dart around the room suspiciously.**

 

**I sigh. I need to do something to get this trial moving… I thought of the things that Handa doesn’t know. Hmmm? Well, I found some… strange things… that’s why I was trailing behind her… to get evidence.**

 

**First off… the motives. I examined everything… Daisaku helped. I did this while Handa was at the dining hall, doing her own investigation.**

 

**The motives…**

 

**Handa got Hiroko. Hiroko got Pauline. Pauline got Tamaya. Tamaya got me. I got Daisaku. Daisaku got Sen. Sen got Aguri. Aguri got Tsia. Tsia got Henry. Henry got Shin. Shin got Gloria. Gloria got Hamada. Hamada got Handa.**

 

**I take a deep breath before continuing. Anton got Ricky. Ricky got Miki. And Miki got Anton.**

 

**_Obtained Truth Bullet: Motive Pairs_ **

 

**Next… Sen… I managed to make him speak… and he says that one of the keys disappeared after the motive…**

 

**_Obtained Truth Bullet: Sen’s Account_ **

 

**Finally… the meeting where we all gave our Monopads… it occured from 8:00 up to 9:00 PM…**

 

**_Truth Bullet Updated: Collective Alibis_ **

 

**And… another note… hiding with the knife. I only showed Handa the knife… and hid the knife to myself…**

 

_ Dear Hamada, _

_ Please go to Tamaya’s room. It’s really urgent… come there quickly on 8:45 PM… the others are having a meeting so please head there while they’re all at the meeting… _

_ -Gloria _

 

**_Obtained Truth Bullet: Note to Hamada 2_ **

 

**Time for this trial to end…**

 

Mishka: Handa… I think… there’s something I have to say.

 

Handa: [sweating, twiddling her fingers] Please say it Mishka… I’m still thinking…

 

Mishka: [flatly] No need to think. Nearly everyone has an alibi.

 

Miki: [frowns] Hmmm? I wasn’t informed of  this…

 

Mishka: Just listen everyone… so we can all leave.

 

**I need to show everyone… most of them are innocent!**

 

**_NON-STOP DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Note to Hamada - Note to Hamada 2 - Collective Alibis - Hiroko before the Meeting - Ricky’s Account - Room Keys - Tamaya at Night**

 

Miki: Alibis? What do you mean?

 

Miki:  **Everyone is a suspect** !

 

Tsia: Y-yeah…  **no one** can prove anything…

 

Handa: B-but… we should listen to Mishka about this…

 

Miki: Face the facts. Everyone is a suspect!

 

Anton: …

 

Handa: Miki… stop…

 

Handa: Mishka  **needs to say it** .

 

**Thanks Handa for the support… but I need Miki to believe me…**

 

_ Solution: Refute ‘everyone is a suspect’ with  _ **_Collective Alibis_ **

 

Mishka: Miki… you’re wrong.

 

Miki: I’m w-wrong?! 

 

Miki: [growls] I am never wrong!

 

**Miki quickly holds her head as she mutters gibberish to herself.**

 

Tsia: [sweating] Oookay… let’s move on, shall we?

 

Mishka: Well… the note said 8:00 PM, right?

 

Mishka: Yesterday… at that time frame, most of us were at the dining hall and were all accounted for.

 

Sen: Dang. She’s right…

 

Anton: W-what do you mean, Mishka?

 

Handa: [snaps her fingers] Miki, Pauline, Tamaya, Gloria and Anton have no alibis at that time.

 

Anton: [sighs] S-sorry… 

 

Gloria: [shudders] Oh no…

 

Tamaya: [blinks in confusion] Woah…

 

Mishka: Soo… let’s weed out the suspects, everyone!

 

Handa: Mishka… I feel that you know something.

 

Mishka: Well, of course… the person involved in this crime… it’s!

 

**_SELECT SOMEONE_ **

 

1: SHU HAMADA - ULTIMATE INFORMANT

 

2: PAULINE TEMPLE - ULTIMATE MERCHANT

 

3: SHIN RYOUICHI - ULTIMATE COLLECTOR

 

4: GLORIA SPRUCE - ULTIMATE LIBRARIAN

 

5: SHITORA SEN - ULTIMATE MOTIVATIONAL SPEAKER

 

6: YUI HANDA - ULTIMATE PHILANTHROPIST

 

7: TAMAYA LISE - ULTIMATE HISTORIAN

 

8: DAISAKU AKIHARA - ULTIMATE DENTIST

 

9: ANTON FONTAINE - ULTIMATE VIRTUOSO

 

10: HIROKO MASAMI - ULTIMATE NEWS ANCHOR

 

11: TSIA LULLABY - ULTIMATE YOUTUBER

 

12: ADOHIRA AGURI - ULTIMATE MEDIATOR

 

13: HENRY VALENTINE - ULTIMATE POET

 

14: MISHKA FARADAY - ULTIMATE TAILOR

 

15: RICKY KINGSTON - ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER

 

16: MICHAELA CHUA - ULTIMATE AROMATHERAPIST

 

_ Solution: 4: GLORIA SPRUCE - ULTIMATE LIBRARIAN _

 

**It’s got to be her… it makes the most sense…**

 

Mishka: Gloria?

 

Gloria: Hmmm?

 

Mishka: [agressively points at the librarian] Are you the culprit?

 

Gloria: M-me?!!! No, I didn’t!

 

Gloria: [She frowns] I’m innocent… I was at the library…

 

Mishka: But you have a perfect reason to kill Hamada…

 

Gloria: N-no, I didn’t!

 

Anton: Gloria… is this true?

 

Gloria: [scowls] YOU!!!!

 

Anton: [whimpers] …

 

Gloria: I AM NOT THE KILLER!

 

Gloria: [frowns, shivering] Promise…

 

**Is this the end? Is Gloria the killer? Time to find out…**

 

**_NON-STOP DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Gloria’s Plan - Toppled Clock - Note to Hamada - Note to Hamada 2 - Collective Alibis - Motive Pairs**

 

Gloria: I AM NOT THE CULPRIT, PEOPLE!

 

Gloria: Mishka… she’s framing me!

 

Handa: What makes you say that?

 

Anton: Maybe…  **_she’s lying_ ** to save face…

 

Anton:  Killers do that to save face, right?

 

Gloria: I HAVE  **NO REASON TO KILL HAMADA** !!!

 

Gloria: So please…

 

Miki: …

 

Handa: …

 

Gloria: PLEASE UNDERSTAND ME!!!

 

Gloria: I’M  **_NOT THE KILLER_ ** !!!

 

**… sorry Gloria… but I have to do this…**

 

_ Solution: Refute ‘No reason to kill Hamada’ with  _ **_Motive Pairs_ **

 

Mishka: Gloria… the motive… your motive was describing Hamada.

 

Gloria: EEeeep!!!

 

Daisaku: [nods] I see…

 

Hiroko: [frowns] Did she-

 

Gloria:  **I’M NOT BACKING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!!!**

 

Mishka: Huh?

 

Gloria: Mishka… I’m just a bookworm… besides, I didn’t even believe the motive was real.

 

Gloria: [pouts] And… just because I got Hamada doesn’t mean I killed him… 

 

Gloria: SO STOP JOKING!!!

 

**…**

 

**_REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN - VS. GLORIA SPRUCE, THE ULTIMATE LIBRARIAN_ **

 

**Truth Blades: Motive Pairs - Gloria’s Account - Gloria’s Plan**

 

Gloria: Who cares about the motive?

 

Gloria: Obviously not me…

 

Gloria: So I’m not the killer…

 

Gloria: Just because I got Hamada?

 

Gloria: That is  **not enough to suspect me** !!!

 

Gloria: SO stop it… this is just a joke, right?

 

**The more Gloria struggles… makes me lose pity for her…**

 

_ Solution: Slice ‘not enough to suspect me’ with  _ **_Gloria’s Plan_ **

 

Mishka: Gloria… your plan…

 

Anton: Oh yeah… she wanted to kill the mastermind.

 

Anton: … and she got Hamada… so she’s the culprit…

 

Gloria: Anton… [She frowns, cocking her head down]

 

Handa: [shakes head] Mishka… there’s something wrong with your reasoning…

 

Mishka: Yes, Handa?

 

Handa: Thanks to you… I think I found the real killer…

 

Tsia: Real… killer?

 

Pauline: [flustered] Wasn’t me!

 

Handa: …

 

Gloria: …

 

Miki: …

 

Mishka: Please spill, Handa.

 

Handa: I just want to prove Gloria’s innocence.

 

Miki: The librarian is innocent?

 

Miki: She lost her cool… yet… she’s innocent?

 

Handa: Well… yes.

 

Mishka: Explain.

 

Handa: Sure thing.

 

**Gloria is innocent… after everything? What is Handa up to?!!!**

 

**_NON-STOP DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Note to Hamada - Note to Hamada 2 - Hamada’s Last Sightings - Toppled Clock**

 

Handa: Mishka… you’re wrong…

 

Handa: Gloria is  **innocent** .

 

Handa: Think about all of the evidence…

 

Shin: Handa… didn’t we just prove that Gloria is innocent?

 

Miki: … I think  **_Handa is right_ ** …

 

Handa: The  **_clock is the key evidence_ ** …

 

Handa:  **_The clock is contradicting something else_ ** …

 

Tsia: Or maybe…  **_something else is contradicting someone’s account!_ **

 

**Wait… someone said something… right…**

 

_ Solution: Support ‘something else is contradicting someone’s account’ with  _ **_Hamada’s Last Sightings_ **

 

Mishka: Tsia’s right…

 

Tsia: [cheers with a weak smile] Y-yay!!!

 

Mishka: Anton… when did you see Hamada?

 

Anton: 8:45…

 

**Wait… oh no… the killer… yep…**

 

Mishka: Anton… you’re… lying…

 

Anton: Huh?

 

Shin: I see…

 

Anton: Are you… suspecting me now?

 

Mishka: You were really open to voting off Gloria really quickly… and a lot of your words are lies…

 

Anton: L-lies?!!

 

Daisaku: Anton is the killer?! Oh my!

 

Hiroko: Anton, why though?

 

Anton: [takes off his earbuds] I didn’t kill H-Hamada… honest!

 

Handa: … I think I know… your lies…

 

Anton: … Handa… Mishka, I’m innocent.

 

Handa: Well… why did you lie about seeing Hamada exiting the kitchen with a knife… when everyone else was there at the time you stated… and obviously, you weren’t!

 

Gloria: …

 

Anton: [flabbergasted]

 

Handa: You saw the knife… since you were in Tamaya’s room!

 

Anton: Handa-san, d-don’t!

 

Anton: I can still prove my innocent.

 

Handa: [smiles] Mishka can do this… I trust her…

 

Mishka: [yawns] Thanks Handa.

 

**Anton is the killer… who would ever expect this?!**

 

**_NON-STOP DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Toppled Clock - Note to Hamada 2 - Note to Hamada**

 

Anton: To start it off…

 

Anton: On 8:00 PM… I was  **in front of Handa’s room.**

 

Anton: I knocked… and Handa answered…

 

Handa: I can’t deny that that is true…

 

Anton: The  **note said 8:00 PM** , right?

 

Anton: But I  **have an alibi** …

 

Anton: So…  **_Gloria is the culprit after all_ ** …

 

Hiroko: He does have a point…

 

Henry: But he’s probably lying!

 

**Okay… this one is easy…**

 

_ Solution: Refute ‘note said 8:00 PM’ with  _ **_Note to Hamada 2_ **

 

Mishka: You’re done, Anton…

 

Anton: Huh?

 

Mishka: There wasn’t only one note…

 

Mishka: There were two…

 

Shin: Two notes?!!

 

Anton: [smirks] Read the note then…

 

_ Dear Hamada, _

_ Please go to Tamaya’s room. It’s really urgent… come there quickly on 8:45 PM… the others are having a meeting so please head there while they’re all at the meeting… _

_ -Gloria _

 

Sen: [frowning] That’s… obviously suspicious…

 

Hiroko: Why in the world would Hamada actually follow that note?!

 

Handa: … I wonder…

 

Anton: Gloria signed it… so she’s the killer!

 

Gloria: You’re one slippery eel!

 

Anton: Okay… voting time. Vote for Gloria, everyone.

 

Handa: Wait… the murder happened on 8:45 right… just like what the second note said, right?

 

Anton: Of course-

 

Mishka: Liar… you burnt the first note, didn’t you?

 

Anton: [smirks] But why Gloria then? If I was the killer, why would I sign G-

 

Gloria: Stop it… you saw me write the note… didn’t you?

 

Tamaya: What do you mean?

 

Gloria: I wrote a note… signing your name, Tamaya… I even had Pauline steal the keys… But… Pauline said that Handa already got them… 

 

Gloria: But… we luckily got Tama-

 

Tsia: Pauline was an accomplice?!!!

 

Pauline: [weakly] Sorry… 

 

Miki: But why attack Tamaya?

 

Pauline: I errr… thought that she’s the mastermind… after helping Gloria with her plan…

 

Gloria: I then went to Tamaya’s room… I used the key of course… then… Hamada wasn’t there so I quickly left… I think I dropped the note there… from there, I returned to the library… I forgot to lock the door...

 

Anton: Liar!

 

Gloria: [sneers] I’m telling the truth!

 

Handa: So that’s why Tamaya’s room was locked…

 

Anton: Kill Gloria now!

 

Mishka: [smirking] No… I think I remembered you… saying something you shouldn’t have!

 

Anton: W-what…

 

**Yes… I think I got it…**

 

Anton: …

 

Mishka: …

 

**Showtime!**

 

**_PRESENT EVIDENCE_ **

 

_ Solution: Floor Plans _

 

Mishka: Anton… during the investigation…

 

 _Anton: [rubs his arm] I can’t be b-brave enough to enter the room… after seeing the body from the hallway… I… quickly closed the door…_ _  
_ _  
__  
__  
__Mishka: Seen anything odd?_ _  
_ _  
__  
__  
__Anton: Well… there was a toppled clock… and a box..._ _  
_ _  
__  
__  
___Mishka: [frowns]

 

Mishka: [crosses arms] How can you describe the room… when you only opened the door…

 

Anton: Urrrkk

 

Mishka: Look at the floor plans.

Mishka: The toppled clock is in the opposite of the room from the body. If you opened the door… then quickly closed it… then-

 

Anton:  **WAIT!!! I’M INNOCENT**

 

Anton: Okay… I’m going to fess up… I’m one of the people who found the body…

 

Anton: There were two people who found the body before Daisaku, right?

 

Anton: So… my innocence stands

 

**Shit… he got me… I have no idea how to refute that… unless…**

 

**_REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN - VS. ANTON FONTAINE, ULTIMATE VIRTUOSO_ **

 

**Truth Blades: Shower Room - Wide Box - Note to Hamada 2 - Kitchen Knife - Hamada’s Last Sightings**

 

Anton: I’m innocent…

 

Anton: I did nothing wrong…

 

Anton: I  **didn’t write the note**

 

Anton: I  **just found the body**

 

Anton: So… stop bugging me…

 

Anton: If you guys vote for me…

 

Anton: We’ll all die…

 

Anton: And no one would want that, right?

 

Anton: RIGHT?!!

 

**I think I got it… Anton is toast!**

 

_ Solution:  Slice ‘just found the body’ with  _ **_Kitchen Knife_ **

 

Mishka: …

 

Anton: …

 

Mishka: Anton… you just found the body, right?

 

Anton: Yes?

 

Mishka: You just… found the body, right?

 

Anton: [frowns] You said that already…

 

Shin: … hmmm…

 

Handa: [nods] Mishka… you got this.

 

**Do I have to do this..? I’m basically condemning Anton. I’m gonna indirectly send him to his doom… oh well, good thing, I don’t care about him.**

 

Mishka: Anton… dudeee… how did you know about the knife then?

 

Anton: [sweating] Huh?

 

Mishka: Anton…

 

Anton: [sweating, placing back his earbuds]

 

**It’s over… for real...**

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's left?
> 
> PTA Battle
> 
> Debate Scrum
> 
> And a lot more... (Questions would be answered... but not all of them)


	8. CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID WITHIN US - PART 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the class trial...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth Bullets:  
> \- Monokuma File# 1  
> The victim was Shu Hamada, Ultimate Informant.
> 
> The body was found in Tamaya Lise’s room in the hotel. The time of discovery is at 11:00 PM.
> 
> The time of death is unknown.
> 
> The cause of death is ligature strangulation.
> 
> There seems to be no signs of external or internal injuries.
> 
> -Wide Box  
> Found at the foot of the bed between the toppled clock and the body. It contains flash cards.
> 
> A second one is found in the supermarket near the freezers.
> 
> -Toppled Clock  
> Found toppled in the opposite side of the room from the body.
> 
> The glass covering the clock is now gone. It is now broken. The clock's arms are stuck on 8:00. Other than that, nothing seems off.
> 
> -Shards of Glass  
> Strangely found surrounding the toppled clock.
> 
> -Collective Alibis  
> When the body was found, Hiroko, Shin, Aguri, Ricky, Henry, Tsia, Sen, Mishka and I were situated at the dining hall. They were all here since 7:00 PM
> 
> Daisaku and Tamaya were together until Daisaku exits to go to Tamaya's room.
> 
> Miki was at the garden when she saw Pauline near the supermarket and believes that Pauline would support her alibi.
> 
> There was a meeting yesterday from 8:00 - 9:00 PM
> 
> -Hamada's Last Sightings  
> The last time Aguri and I saw Hamada was yesterday during breakfast.
> 
> Gloria checked up on him yesterday but was screamed at.
> 
> Yesterday on 8:45 PM, Anton saw Hamada exits the kitchen with a knife.
> 
> -Room Keys  
> They are all in my room. However, one of them was missing until the investigation. They can lock a specific room in the hotel.
> 
> -Pauline's Account  
> Yesterday night and tonight, Pauline was outside at the plaza.
> 
> During the investigation, Pauline somehow entered my room. It's revealed to be because the door was unlocked.
> 
> -Gloria's Plan  
> At night, Gloria and Anton investigates the others to search for the mastermind in order to kill them.
> 
> -Gloria's Acocunt  
> Gloria quickly fell asleep while keeping watch so Anton took watch alone.
> 
> -Room Locks  
> The rooms can only be locked from the inside but it can be locked from the corridor using a room key.
> 
> -Note to Hamada  
> Dear Hamada,  
> Please meet me in my room. I want to talk to you about the motive. Meet me there by 8:00 PM sharp. Don’t be late!  
> \- Tamaya
> 
> It's strangely charred.
> 
> -Motives  
> No two motives are the same, according to Daisaku and Hiroko.
> 
> -Body Discovery Announcement  
> Plays whether three people, not including the killer, finds the body. When Daisaku found the body, the body discovery played. The other two people who found the body are unknown.
> 
> -Daisaku's Account  
> During the meeting, Daisaku exited his room to go to Tamaya's room. On his way there, he saw Pauline.
> 
> -Tamaya's Room  
> Strangely unlocked when Daisaku found the body. Before this, it was locked.
> 
> -Tamaya at Night  
> Tamaya would leave the hotel at night to 'study'. Miki and Pauline are aware of this fact.
> 
> -Broken Bottle  
> Found in one of Tamaya's boxes in the supermarket. Presumably, the weapon used to attack Tamaya.
> 
> -Hiroko Before the Meeting  
> From 7:00 PM - 10:00 PM, Hiroko was waiting outside my room.
> 
> -Ricky's Account  
> Ricky was watching Hiroko from the dining hall.
> 
> -Kitchen Knife  
> Found in the box inside Tamaya's room. Doesn't have blood on it.
> 
> -Shower Room  
> Inside, boxes were stacked so no one could actually fit inside.
> 
> -Broken Camera  
> One of Hamada's possessions. Tsia told us that the camera has no film or photos.
> 
> -Tsia's Account  
> There aren’t any weapons in the first area aside from the bottles in the supermarket, the shower in the shower room, knives from- okay… to make this quick, no rope in the area or any wire-like objects unless it belongs to someone.
> 
> -Floor Plan  
> https://sta.sh/023z0lfac3yb
> 
> -Motive Pairs  
> How the motive is distributed.
> 
> Handa got Hiroko. Hiroko got Pauline. Pauline got Tamaya. Tamaya got me. I got Daisaku. Daisaku got Sen. Sen got Aguri. Aguri got Tsia. Tsia got Henry. Henry got Shin. Shin got Gloria. Gloria got Hamada. Hamada got Handa. Anton got Ricky. Ricky got Miki. And Miki got Anton.
> 
>  
> 
> -Sen's Account
> 
> The keys disappeared directly after the motive.
> 
> -Note to Hamada 2
> 
> Dear Hamada,
> 
> Please go to Tamaya’s room. It’s really urgent… come there quickly on 8:45 PM… the others are having a meeting so please head there while they’re all at the meeting…
> 
> -Gloria

**It’s time to end this…**

 

**The air in the trial room became heavier as anxiety wafted about. Anton… the supposed killer of Hamada, is rubbing his earbuds aggressively as his eyes darted around the room crazily.**

 

Mishka: Anton… [yawns]  there’s no w-

 

Anton: There’s a contradiction!

 

Tsia: [frowning] Already?

 

Tsia: [smiles weakly] You’re just digging your grave deeper...

 

**Anton has a contradiction to my statements? I feel like he’s gonna bring up the clock, is he? I internally roll my eyes. People are so predictable these days.**

 

**I’ll let him battle me… for now… But… this should really end real quick… I’m getting more tired.**

 

Anton: Didn’t you say that Hamada went to the room at 8:45 just because of the note and my account?

 

Anton: But the clock has infallible evidence against that!

 

Tamaya: [blinks in confusion] Just give up…

 

Aguri: [nods, rubbing his elbows] You’re just digging your grave even further…

 

Anton: Just hear me out…

 

**I sigh… I don’t wanna expend too much energy on this trial… but I need to… to live… but I’m just doing this for myself…**

 

Mishka: Sure… but I’ll be ready to contradict it…

 

Anton: [whimpers incoherently to himself] …

 

**_NON-STOP DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Toppled Clock - Shards of Glass - Collective Alibis - Floor Plans**

 

Anton: Guys… just hear me out…

 

Aguri: You’re probably gonna lie again…

 

Henry: As expected from a murderer!!!

 

Anton: But… there’s **_infallible evidence_ ** …

 

Anton: That I’m **not the killer**

 

Tsia: What exactly is this infallible evidence?

 

Shin: Tsia… he already said it earlier…

 

Shin: **The clock** …

 

Anton: The **clock’s arms were on 8:00** …

 

Anton: 45 minutes before the time stated on the note…

 

Anton: So we deduce from there…

 

Anton: That the **_murder occurred on 8:00 PM_ **!!!

 

Hiroko: Anton… that evidence is **not enough**!!!

 

Anton: Um… it’s enough…

 

Anton: I was **at Handa’s room at 8** …

 

Tsia: B-but… isn’t that evidence **_untrustworthy_ ** _?_

 

Anton: It is trustworthy!

 

Gloria: B-but you’re the killer…

 

Gloria: And **_killers lie_ **!!!

 

Anton: Gloria is the real killer!

 

**Okay… this part is easy… the beginning of Anton’s downfall…**

 

 _Solution: Refute ‘untrustworthy’ with_ **_Shards of Glass_ **

 

Mishka: Anton… I don’t trust that clock…

 

Anton: [mumbling] Mishka… do you even trust anyone?

 

Mishka: I do trust some people here… but that’s not the point! I just really don’t trust that clock!

 

Pauline: [gasps] Are you an anti-clock stan?!!!

 

Mishka: [smiling weakly] Of course not. I just want to say that having the toppled clock support his statement…

 

Tsia: Oh! I see!

 

Aguri: … what’s untrustworthy about a clock?

 

Aguri: [crosses his arm, grumbling] At least clocks don’t stab you in the back…

 

Mishka: Aguri. Not literally!

 

Aguri: …

 

Mishka: Okay… back to the main topic… someone could easily manipulate the clock…

 

Ricky: I don’t get it…

 

**Ugh… it’s so obvious!**

 

**_MULTIPLE CHOICE_ **

 

I - The killer moved the clock’s hands.

 

II - The killer broke the pendulum.

 

III - The killer hid the clock.

 

_Solution: I - The killer moved the clock’s hands._

 

Mishka: The clock’s hands…

 

Gloria: W-what do you mean?

 

**Ugh. Why are people so clueless?**

 

Henry: [growls in obvious irritation] It means that the killer aka Anton moved the clock hands to mask the time of the crime and to derail our discussion.

 

**For once… Henry said something useful...**

 

Sen: … Anton is d-despicable… committing a crime…

 

Anton: I didn’t murder Hamada!

 

Tsia: … you sound like you did…

 

Mishka: [clears her throat stoicly] Ahem. In case Anton tries to battle me…

 

Mishka: Please… fucking give up, Anton or else I...

 

Anton: [gulping] Gloria had a breakdown! We can’t disregard that!

 

Gloria: The note… I had Anton send it… he didn’t… send it to Hamada, I presume… since Hanada didn’t even arrive...

 

Gloria: I… was under the illusion that I was the killer…

 

Henry: That sounds… fucking dumb…

 

**I subconsciously hit the back of his head. He recoils in pain. He sneers at me…**

 

Mishka: Henry… be serious… this is a class trial not a petty game.

 

Henry: [scoffs] Everything is a game…

 

**I scoff, turning back to the virtuoso, who is hugging himself in fear.**

 

Anton: Guys… please… please don’t go to this...

 

Handa: But Anton-

 

Anton: [He’s starting to panic] I’m not the killer, g-guys!

 

Handa: Well, find some real contradictions then.

 

Anton: Urrrrgggh...

 

Miki: …

 

Pauline: …

 

Tamaya: …

 

Daisaku: Anton… please… surrender while we still have pity for you…

 

Anton: B-but…

 

Miki: …

 

Mishka: Anton… you’re the killer… the evidence proves that…

 

Anton: B-but…

 

Pauline: [growls, starting to get impatient] Stop fucking repeating yourself! It’s getting redundant!

 

Anton: How w-would you know that someone tampered with the clock? It could’ve been broken from the struggle…

 

Mishka: [frowns] The body was too far away from the clock…

 

Mishka: So we can safely assume that it was broken by the killer on purpose…

 

Handa: [nods] Mishka-chan does have a good point.

 

Anton: In the end… these are all just assumptions… you can’t send me to my end just because of assumptions.

 

Anton: [sweats as his mouth begins to foam] PLEASE NO!

 

Aguri: Well… these assumptions are all we’ve got…

 

Aguri: … and your lies don’t really do you any good…

 

Anton: …

 

Gloria: [murmuring] I feel guilty… I feel as if… this is my fault…

 

Henry: You’re not the blackened, bookworm! Anton is!

 

Tsia: [smiling nervously, twiddling her fingers] Soo… are we off to s-send Anton to his death?

 

Gloria: W-wait just a minute!

 

Gloria: Let’s… try not to send Anton to his death just yet...

 

Gloria: I’m still confused about something…

 

**Huh? Oh yeah… there’s still a lot of loose ends left to tie up with in this case…**

 

Gloria: … ummm… what’s the weapon?

 

Tsia: Oh yeah! That hasn’t been discovered yet… which is quite weird since the weapon is usually discovered early…

 

Hiroko: Hmmm… let’s think about this clearly…

 

Anton: S-so-

 

Handa: No, Anton. You’re not yet off the hook.

 

Anton: [mouth agape] …

 

Sen: Did Anton strangle Hamada with his bare hands though?

 

Tamaya: Errrr… but didn’t the Monosomething say that the cause of death is ligature strangulation?

 

Mishka: [nods] So… a wire was used to kill Hamada…

 

Handa: What about clothes? They could strangle someone!

 

Mishka: I guess…

 

Aguri: Hmmm… unlikely.

 

Aguri: There were no traces of fabric or any fibers on Hamada’s neck.

 

Sen: What if the culprit removed those?

 

Hiroko: [shakes head] No… at the moment, the culprit was panicking, I presume.

 

Hiroko: That’s why they just shoved all evidence into a box.

 

Hiroko: If their mind was more clearer, they would’ve hid the evidence outside the room so we wouldn’t find it.

 

Anton: … h-huh?

 

Anton: [grumbling] … that’s not physical proof…

 

Shin: Then… what is the weapon then?

 

Tsia: Y-yeah… Monokuma did say that there were no rope or any wire in the first area other than our possessions…

 

Sen: Is that even true?

 

Monokuma: It is! I never lie. Scout’s honor!

 

Tsia: You were a scout?!!!

 

Aguri: Enough babbling.

 

Gloria: How about the shower?

 

Miki: [audibly gasps] The shower?

 

Gloria: Well… yes… the cul-

 

Mishka: Nope… the shower couldn’t have strangled Hamada cuz…

 

**_PRESENT EVIDENCE_ **

 

_Solution: Shower Room_

 

Mishka: The shower room was filled with boxes…

 

Gloria: Boxes?

 

Shin: [strokes his chin] Boxes containing flash cards… Tamaya has… weird hobbies…

 

Tamaya: Huh?

 

Pauline: [snickering] Oooh kinky!

 

**Please stop this...**

 

Mishka: Guys… with the boxes in the shower room, no one could get in… so the killer wouldn’t been able to get the shower.

 

Henry: [scoffs] What if they removed the boxes first?

 

Hiroko: Within fifteen minutes? I don’t think so.

 

Mishka: Soo… the only weapons left possible… are our possessions.

 

Mishka: And… Anton fits the bill…

 

Anton: [starting to flip his shit] W-WHAT?!!!! Why me? Why does it always have to be me..?

 

Henry: Since you’re the most suspicious.

 

Anton: I… am not the… KILLLLLEERRRR!!!

 

Gloria: Anton… your behavior is concerning me…

 

Mishka: [sighs, getting bored] Anton… just face the facts and confess to your crime.

 

Anton: [starting to bite his earbuds] Why would the weapon even lead to me?!!!

 

Miki: Oh my… Drama!

 

Anton: [growls at the aromatherapist] YOU!!!

 

**Oh boy… I hate to do this but… it’s time to end this, Anton…**

 

**_PANIC TALK ACTION - VS. ANTON FONTAINE, ULTIMATE VIRTUOSO_ **

 

Anton: Whymewhymewhymewhymewhyme?!!!!

 

Anton: Gloria is obviously the killer!!!

 

Anton: I did nothing wrong…

 

Anton: AUGGGGHHH!!!

 

Anton: You’re all framing me…

 

Anton: Why..?

 

Anton: Let’s talk this out!

 

Anton: EEEEEK!!!

 

**_FINAL ARGUMENT_ **

 

_WHAT IS THE WEAPON?_

 

BUDS        AN       EAR      TON’S

 

_Solution: Anton’s Earbuds_

 

Mishka: Anton…

 

**I warily point to his earbuds, which the virtuoso is currently gnawing on violently.**

 

Mishka: Your earbuds…

 

Anton: [stops chewing, face freezing] …

 

Gloria: Anton…

 

Anton: [grunting] Pauline or Miki could’ve done it! I’m not the only suspect…

 

Anton: [whimpering] So please… do understand…

 

Pauline: Shaddup, Anton! I’m clean!

 

Miki: [nods, murmuring] As am I…

 

Anton: B-but!

 

Sen: You… you were the only one know about Gloria’s note… aside from Gloria, of course…

 

Anton: B-but…

 

Handa: [smacks her podium with a sneer] Just confess!

 

**Tears starting to flow out of Anton’s eyes. Moments later… Anton is quickly reduced to a snivelling mess. I shake my head as I eyed him with the little remorse that I have.**

 

Anton: [sniffles] I‘m sorry.

 

Handa: [scowls] So it’s true… you did kill Hamada-kun…

 

Handa: [starts to cry too] Why?!!! Why did you have to kill him?!!! You had no reason to kill him!!!

 

Anton: …

 

Handa: [coldly] Answer me, goddamit! Why did you kill Hamada.

 

**Anton stops crying as his face stiffens, eyes sneering at the philanthropist.**

 

Anton: Please… stop it…

 

Handa: H-

 

Mishka: Handa, stop…

 

**I say this with a frown. I’m disappointed… to miss my bedtime. I’m freaking tired already. Can’t have this trial drag on too long.**

 

Mishka: Let’s just-

 

Anton: WAIT!!!

 

**We all turn to the virtuoso. His face is now pale, devoid of any color as his lip quivered as he talked.**

 

Anton: Please… don’t vote yet…

 

Monokuma: Yawn… this is boring… I wanna just start with the execution.

 

Anton: Monokuma… give us some time…

 

Monokuma: [giggles eerily] Sure thing, Mozart!

 

Anton: [smiles weakly as he turns to the others] The reason wh-

 

Henry: [flatly] Save it. You killed someone… so case closed.

 

Tsia: Shush… please let him speak…

 

Anton: Thanks Tsia…

 

**Anton gulps as he takes a deep breath. My eyes focused on him curiously… as I lay in wait for his reason… His reason to kill Hamada.**

 

**Hamada… was never antagonistic to anyone, to be frank… and he was a charming man… so what… what convinced a meek boy like Anton to kill Hamada.**

 

Anton: I killed Hamada… because… of **The Tragedy** …

 

Pauline: Lol wut?

 

Hiroko: [frowns] What… what are you saying?

 

Anton: … my family… I…

 

Anton: [whimpers] I don’t know what happened to them…

 

Tsia: Hmmm…

 

Tsia: [shivers]  This tragedy seems concerning… but… why don’t I know about this?

 

Tsia: [sweating, hands to her chest] I’m a youtuber and I’ve been to many places… but I’ve never heard of the tragedy…

 

Handa: [shakes head] Amnesia… just like what Hamada told us…

 

Anton: … this tragedy… It… is definitely despair inducing…

 

Monokuma: [frowns] …

 

Anton: The whole world was a mess… and the Ultimate Despair… they… did some horrible things…

 

Gloria: [her glasses start to get uneven] Ultimate D-Despair?

 

Anton: And… I became worried… what if my family is dead…

 

Ricky: Woah… if that's the case… I  should definitely worried too.

 

Handa: [frowns] No… that’s all over…

 

Anton: [surprised] Over?

 

Handa: Mik-

 

Handa: Miki… you told Anton about the tragedy, didn’t you?

 

Handa: [tenses up] DIDN’T YOU?!!!

 

Miki: …

 

Miki: [giggles creepily] I was merely telling the truth!

 

Aguri: So that's why you saw each other at night…

 

Aguri: You were discussing that…

 

Miki: [nods] Ever since the night of the motive… Anton overheard me talking about the tragedy to my flower lovelies.

 

Aguri: [scowls] Overheard? I assume that’s a lie!

 

Aguri: You… purposely told Anton!

 

Anton: Purposely?

 

Miki: [frowns, hands into her pockets] Well… of course.

 

Aguri: Then you lied about the tragedy. It’s a fake event, isn’t it?

 

Monokuma: Nope. It’s true! Puhuhuhuhu. Such despair…

 

Anton: …

 

Miki: SEE! I am not lying… my flowers don’t lie either…

 

Mishka: [flatly] But still… you told him something that happened ages ago.

 

Miki: [growls] I did not lie. I merely stated facts.

 

Tsia: [frowns] But… Miki… your actions… just sent two good people to their deaths…

 

Miki: Hmmmph.

 

Sen: You’re… heartless!

 

Miki: [scoffs] Bah! You guys are all weaklings. So much for being Ultimates…

 

Daisaku: But Miki…

 

Daisaku: You indirectly caused someone’s death.

 

Miki: [scowls] …

 

**Ah… Miki… to be frank, I was suspicious of her since day one… I mean, she believes that she can talk to plants!**

 

Miki: Anton is just getting pity points…

 

Anton: I’m not!

 

Anton: [whimpers] Who cares… the tragedy… is over, anyway…

 

Tsia: … but Anton is technically innocent, right?

 

Aguri: [flatly] That does not make any sense.

 

Anton: …

 

Miki: [smiles] Youtuber’s got a point!

 

Miki: Hehehehehe. I actually lied about the events.

 

Shin: Tch.

 

Miki: Here’s how my conversation with Anton went after the first motive~

 

Miki: After the first motive… Gloria and Anton concocted a farfetched plan.

 

Gloria: [appalled] Farfetched?!?!

 

**I politely shush Gloria. I know that Monokuma is starting to get impatient… so I need to get all of the info I could get.**

 

Mishka: [turns to Miki] Miki… please continue…

 

Miki: [giggling] I like you, Mishka… same as you too, Handa.

 

Hands: Hmmm?

 

Miki: I like flowers with thorns…

 

Daisaku: [genuinely scared] Miki… just continue…

 

Miki: I-

 

Shin: Stop this confoundry…

 

Shin: Miki is a lying scumbag.

 

Miki: [growls] Scumbag?!!!

 

Shin: Let me explain…

 

**Shit just got down… or should I say, Shin just got down? Meh, puns aren’t my forte.**

 

Shin: Miki… stop covering for Anton. I know the truth.

 

Miki: …

 

**_NON-STOP DEBATE_ **

 

**Truth Bullets: Gloria’s Plan - Gloria’s Account - Anton’s Account - Collective Alibi**

 

Shin: Miki…

 

Shin: … is lying in Anton’s stead.

 

Anton: Lying for me?!!?

 

Anton: **T-that’s not true**!!!

 

Sen: Hmmm…

 

Sen: Shin does have a point…

 

Sen: Anton has lied too much so…

 

Sen: He **got Miki to lie for him** …

 

Anton: Please… I **won’t go that far**.

 

Pauline: You committed murder…

 

Pauline: You did got that far.

 

Anton: But…

 

Anton: **Miki and I haven’t talk to each other yet** …

 

Shin: Well..

 

Shin: Miki already told us the fact that…

 

Shin: … you two were meeting at night…

 

Shin: But is that even true?

 

Shin: Gloria **should’ve seen Anton leave the library**.

 

Shin: Since they were cooperating for their plan.

 

Gloria: ..

 

**An easy one… I have the answer memorized in my head.**

 

 _Solution: Refute “should’ve seen Anton leave the library” with_ **_Gloria’s Account._ **

 

Mishka: Shin… you’re wrong.

 

Mishka: Anton and Miki had the possibility of talking to each other at night.

 

Shin: No opportunities… Gloria-

 

Handa: [crossed arms] -was asleep. Anton could’ve slipped away to talk with Miki.

 

Sen: Oh!

 

Sen: Then… Anton also got Miki to lie for him then?

 

Miki: I never lie.

 

Aguri: [scoffs] Oh please. You’re a human being and that’s what they all do… lie…

 

Aguri: Lie… and hurt everyone close to them…

 

Anton: P-please… believe me…

 

Anton: Miki and I had meetings at night but… Miki is not lying on my behalf.

 

Miki: Awww. You care for me.

 

Anton: Huh?

 

Miki: Anton and I were talking about the murder…

 

Miki: [frowns] … after I told him about the tragedy… he quickly told me that he was going to commit murder.

 

Miki: But my plants told me to aid him…

 

Tsia: Wow… your plants give you awful advice.

 

**Miki quickly sneers at Tsia for her comment. The youtuber frowns as she rubs her elbows, shaking her head in slight fear.**

 

Miki: As I was saying… my plants told me to aid him…

 

Miki: So I told him… that I would help him with the murder.

 

Miki: He then told me about Gloria’s note… so I advised him to burn it… and write another note under Gloria’s name…

 

Gloria: [attempting to scowl] B-bitch!

 

Miki: [ignores Gloria] The next day… I slipped the note through the gap under the door… then proceeded to breakfast… and on 8:45…

 

**Miki pauses as her eyes darkens.**

 

Tsia: What happened?

 

Miki: I went to Tamaya’s room… waited for Hamada…

 

Miki: When Hamada entered, I was behind the door… I surprised him then I strangled him with the earbuds Anton entrusted to me.

 

Miki: I was surprised to find a knife in his person so I hid it inside Tamaya’s boxes… along with the note that was in Hamada’s person as well.

 

Miki: Then I left… to tell Anton.

 

Aguri: [frowns] So you’re saying…

 

Miki: Yep. I am the culprit.

 

Mishka: You’re lying!

 

Mishka: Anton already confessed!

 

Anton: …

 

**Miki… what are you planning to do..?**

 

Miki: Hehehehe… do you want to bet on it?

 

Miki: I am the culprit.

 

Tsia: Maybe… she really is the culprit…

 

Aguri: WHAT?!!! You actually believe that bitch?!!!  

 

Tsia: Well… she could've used Anton as a fall guy…

 

Ricky: Hmmm… that sounds… quite legit.

 

Shin: … I won’t believe anything that she-demon says…

 

Tamaya: Oh my… are we in a tizzy?

 

Monokuma: **HOLD ON!!!**

 

Mishka: Any problems, Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: Since we’re split in the middle, it’s time for the long-awaited Scrum Debate.

 

Henry: Hmmm?

 

Anton: …

 

Monokuma: Buckle your seatbelts to witness the magnificent transforming courtroom!!!

 

**I am officially confused. For once, I don’t know what someone is talking about…**

 

**Monokuma giggles cutely as he procures a button. He gently caresses it.**

 

Handa: I don't trust him with that button…

 

Tsia: I won’t trust him for anything!

 

Handa: Good point…

 

**Monokuma then presses the button and the ground began to shake? Wait… not the ground… the stands where we’re all standing on were now hovering. I quickly grabbed onto the podium tightly so I won’t fall.**

 

**The stands all floated upwards… until the stands were all now divided to two rows… or sides. Eight podiums on one side and eight on the other.**

 

**I look at the people on my side.**

 

**Handa. Gloria. Shin. Aguri. Hiroko. Henry. And surprisingly, Anton.**

 

**Time for the Scrum Debate to begin, I guess.**

 

**_SCRUM DEBATE: START!_ **

 

**Anton is the culprit: Mishka, Handa, Anton, Gloria, Shin, Aguri, Hiroko, Henry**

 

**Miki is the culprit: Miki, Tsia, Ricky, Daisaku, Tamaya, Pauline, Sen**

 

Ricky: **Miki** being the culprit is a better option than Anton…

 

Shin: We shouldn’t be biased just because **Miki** is an awful person…

 

Tsia: But Anton isn’t the only one who knew about Gloria’s **note**.

 

Gloria: But the **note** isn’t the only evidence we have...

 

Daisaku: Miki did **confess** to her conversations with Anton… she also shared with us the fact that she murdered Hamada… you did support the fact that they met each other at night, right?

 

Aguri: Anton also **confessed** to the crime… and is more suspicious than Miki.

 

Tamaya: Miki also admitted to have been given the **earbuds** …

 

Anton: The **earbuds** belong to me so I would know whether I gave it to Miki… I didn’t.

 

Pauline: But Miki has never **lied** before so we could trust her words.

 

Anton: But I **lied** a lot about this case so I should be the one being blamed.

 

Miki: Who cares about your petty words? I’m the **culprit** and no one can say otherwise.

 

Mishka: Miki… Anton’s not the fall guy… you are. Anton is the real **culprit**!!!

 

Mishka and company: So stop making pointless lies!!!

 

Tsia: [sniffling] Pointless? Miki… she… corrupted Anton…

 

Miki: I didn’t corrupted him. I did say I told him the truth… And I’m the cu-

 

Anton: Stop it!

 

**The virtuoso’s eyes are now dry as a fiery aura surrounded him. He aggressively points at the aromatherapist.**

 

Anton: Killing Hamada… it was a mistake… I regret it… but… no matter what, I’m still the culprit.

 

Anton: [firmly] I killed Hamada.

 

Gloria: [crying] You would just hrow your lie away?

 

Gloria: It… it was my fault that you killed… I should get executed…

 

Anton: Gloria…

 

Aguri: A question… why Hamada?

 

Anton: … Gloria… told me about the motive she recieved…

 

Hiroko: I see…

 

Gloria: [confused] Wait… there’s something strange…

 

Miki: …

 

Gloria: Anton… how did you enter Tamaya’s room..?

 

Anton: The door was un-

 

Gloria: No… after entering the room at 8:00 PM yesterday… I waited for Hamada…

 

Gloria: When he didn’t arrive… i exited the room… and quickly locked the door…

 

Tsia: Huh?

 

Tsia: If that’s the case… how did An-

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu. The door was probably unclocked. Moving on, people!

 

Anton: Okay… before we vote… [turns to me] Mishka… please… tell them my crime… so I could put it to rest…

 

Miki: Anton, stop-

 

Anton: Miki… no… I’m merely taking responsibility for my actions… so please butt out of this…

 

Miki: Wait-

 

Anton: Miki, please fucking stop this!

 

**I smirk. This was the first time I’ve ever heard Anton… and I’m definitely not disappointed.**

 

**Okay… time to finally put this case to rest..**

 

**_CLOSING ARGUMENT_ **

 

Mishka: This case all started with a plan… a stupid plan if I must say… concocted by Gloria and… an accomplice, the killer of this case. This plan was created for one specific purpose: to kill the mastermind… and Gloria… after seeing her motive… foolishly thought that Hamada was the mastermind even though the motives… are all fakes.

 

Mishka: Gloria decided to write a note… which she signs under Tamaya’s name… using Tamaya's Room for her planned crime scene. The culprit knew about the note… and told Miki… and also spilled to Miki their desire to kill Hamada after the former told Anton about the Tragedy.

 

Mishka: Gloria had Pauline steal the keys… Pauline was also feeling paranoid but still stole the keys. She probably had the culprit send the note to Hamada… which the culprit didn’t actually send. They hid it.

 

Mishka: The first phase of the murder finishes… and the day ends… the next day… it all goes down.

 

Mishka: On exactly 8:00 PM… nearly everyone was inside the dining hall because of Hiroko, who was going to tell us about the motive. There were some absentees… the culprit is one of them…

 

Mishka: At the same time, Gloria already went to Tamaya’s room… Gloria waited… but Hamada didn’t arrive since the note didn’t arrive to him… Gloria decided to leave… her murder attempt has end in failure… but the killer was just getting started.

 

Mishka: At exactly 8:45 PM, the culprit went to the room. They probably hid behinf the door to surprise Hamada…

 

Mishka: Hamada arrives… and… the killer ambushes him, strangling him with one of their possessions: their earbuds.

 

Mishka: Hamada then dies… the deed was done. All the killer had to do was dispose of the evidence…

 

Mishka: They quickly shoved the note and he knife, from Hamada, into one of Tamaya’s many boxes. Then… they purposedly broke the clock for one reason… to hide the true time of death by changing the position of the clock’s arms. Then they left.

 

Mishka: The next day… during the meeting with Hiroko… Daisaku went to Tamaya’s room, not knowing that it was unlocked… only to discover the body.

 

Mishka: The body discovery announcement played and we initially thought that the murder occured at that time frame… but thanks to the fact that everyone has an alibi helped us determine the true time of death.

 

Mishka: During the investigation… the culprit accidentally said stuff that they shouldn’t have said… and also got rid of the note Gloria wrote by throwing it into the oven.

 

Mishka: And that’s all of it…

 

Mishka: Isn’t that right… Anton Fontaine, the Ultimate Virtuouso?!!!

 

**_BREAK!!!_ **

 

Anton: [solemnly] You got it right…

 

Sen: So… it is true…

 

Gloria: [sniffling] Anton… Anton!!! No… No… at this rate, you’re going to die…

 

Anton: I guess I deserved it… I killed an innocent man…

 

**I sigh… I actually feel sorry for the guy…**

 

Tsia: I wish… that it didn’t have to come to that… you could’ve talk things through!

 

Miki: Tch. Anton is a weakling… a… wimp…

 

Hands: [sneers] Don’t call him that… he’s brave… I admit… I didn’t like any of you but… you all grown onme…

 

Hiroko: Thanks, Handa…

 

Monokuma: Hey hey! Stop this fucking shit! It’s time to vote!!!

 

**It’s time to vote…**

 

**I look down at my podium… as it displayed sixteen boxes… with names in each box and a picture beside them.**

 

**I quickly pressed Anton…**

 

**Moments later, Monokuma spoke.**

 

Monokuma: Everyone has voted! Time to see the results!!!

 

**The bear quickly clap his hands… and a television set descends from above through a hatch on the ceiling. It flickers open, showing the results.**

 

**Sixteen votes for Anton. It was unanimous.**

 

Monokuma: [giggles, holding his belly] Anton got the most votes… but is this choice correct? Will you guys make the correct choice…

 

Monokuma: [his red eye glistens] … or the dreadfully wrong one.

 

**A slot machine quickly emerges from behind Monokuma from below. The lever moves down automatically and the wheel began to move… move all over and over again.**

 

**An opressive air wafted about as we anxiously wait for the results.**

 

**It continued to move until… it finally stops displaying three rows of Anton’s face. A flurry of light quickly emanated from the machine, blinding everyone for a while as the sound of coin rushing of the machine can be heard.**

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu, you guys were right!

 

Gloria: [looks down dejectedly] I see…

 

Tsia: W-what now?!

 

Aguri: [shakes head stoicly] The execution…

 

**I turn to Anton… and the virtuoso looks… strangely at peace with himself unlike his usual spastic self.**

 

Ricky: [snickers nervously] Aren’t you nervous?

 

Anton: It’s okay… I killed Hamada and-

 

Gloria: No, you dummy!

 

**Gloria quickly walks over the virtuouso…**

 

***SLAP***

 

**Gloria has given Anton a loud slap. Anton sighs as he rubs the slapped cheek.**

 

Anton: [strokes the cheek Gloria slapped] What was that for?

 

Gloria: You… you’re such a dummy…

 

Gloria: You should’ve let me kill Hamada… then you would have been saved…

 

Anton: [somberly] …

 

Anton: I don’t want you to die…

 

Ricky: Huh? What do you mean, Anton?

 

Anton: …

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Yeah… you were accusing Gloria earlier.

 

Anton: Circumstances, Handa…

 

Handa: …

 

Gloria: Anton… I love you…

 

Pauline: Lol wut?

 

Gloria: That’s why I chose you for the plan… that’s why I didn’t let Handa cooperate…

 

Gloria: [crying] I love you Anton. And I’m sorry for yelling…

 

**Anton starts to cry… he looks at the librarian somberly.**

 

Anton: Gloria… I love you too…

 

Miki: Booo… this is boring!

 

Anton: [sneers at Miki] Shut up, Miki!

 

Mishka: Wait… Anton… did you see anyone after exiting the room?

 

Anton: No.

 

Mishka: Then… who was the first two people to discover the body..?

 

Hiroko: More mysteries, I suppose.

 

Handa: [groans] That sucks.

 

Anton: [smiles] I know that you’ll all find a way…

 

Anton: … [sighs] I should’ve kept my cool…

 

Miki: You should have let me take the blamez Anton! Then you could have escaped.

 

Anton: But I don’t want to escape alone…

 

Anton: I want… someone to be with… but… my emotions clouded my judgement… and I killed Hamada…

 

Gloria: I’m the same… I also planned to kill Hamada…

 

Anton: [chuckles] Gloria, I-

 

Monokuma: Stop this mushy bullshit! You know what time it is!

 

Gloria: [pales] N-no…

 

Monokuma: It’s execution-

 

Gloria: Nononononono

 

Monokuma: -time… it’s execution time!

 

Anton: [feigning sadness] Goodbye… everyone…

 

**_RAVE SLAVE  - ULTIMATE VIRTUOSO EXECUTED_ **

 

**Monokuma chuckled eerily as he hastily swung a gavel at another button. The lighting quickly changed from pink to gold.**

 

**We all took a step away from Anton as the Virtuoso’s eyes twitch in fear.**

 

**A chain emerges from the wall, lunging at the virtuoso’s neck. The clamp quickly breached his neck. Anton struggled to claw his way out of the chain… while we helplessly watch.**

 

Anton: [paling] …

 

**Above us… is a hatch, which I didn’t even noticed. It slowly opens. Anton looks up to it in panic.**

 

**The chain then begin to yank Anton up… towards the hatch…**

 

**He outstretches a hand while the other is around the chain.**

 

Anton: !!!

 

**Anton finally goes into the hatch. The television used to display the results flickers open again… it shows a large disco ball.**

 

**The camera pans downward to a crowd of dancing Monokuma ravers. It was a nightclub. Electronic music can be heard in the background.**

 

**By the turntable was a familiar face: Anton. The virtuoso is sweating as his hands were on the turntable.**

 

**The music suddenly stops… and the crowd quickly turns to Anton in admiration.**

 

**Anton gulps in fear as he holds his neck in fear.**

 

**The chain around Anton’s neck is removed. Anton starts to escape.**

 

**Anton’s eyes dart to the disco ball.**

 

Anton: …

 

**Anton, with a great leap, leaps onto the disco ball, to escape the dancers, who all look up at him.**

 

**Anton pales… he doomed himself.**

 

**The crowd began to jump for the disco ball, to get their idol.**

 

**A tall fan got a hold of the disco ball. The disco ball began to swing violently. Anton begins to get dizzy.**

 

**More and more people got a hold of the disco ball and Anton’s time was running out… and…**

 

**The rope holding the disco ball snaps. Anton falls with the disco ball to the floor.**

 

**Anton whimpers as his legs are crushed by the disco ball.**

 

**The Monokumas all jump at the their idol… and the virtuoso is shaking in fear as the fans crushed him, clawing through his skin.**

 

**Moments later, blood began to seep out from a pile of Monokuma fan.**

 

**Anton is now dead.**

 

**What… was that?!**

 

Gloria: [face is now green] An… ton?

 

Ricky: Auuuuuughhh

 

Tsia: [sucks her thumb] …

 

Henry: That… was something…

 

Monokuma: [strokes his belly] That was one satisfying execution. I’m now pooped!

 

Pauline: What the fuck, Monokuma?! You’re messed up!

 

Monokuma: [glares] You have no right to say that…

 

Monokuma: [raises both arms] You’re all way messed up.

 

**The bear leaves angrily. We all share an anxious expression.**

 

Tamaya: I’m going to be sick…

 

Daisaku: Guys… let’s calm down… this should be a warning… so that no one would kill…

 

**… I doubt that… I slowly close my eyes… and quickly lost my train of thought… it’s nap time…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**Why am I not satisfied?**

 

**I just saw Hamada’s killer get crushed… I should be happy that Hamada was avengef but...**

 

Handa: [mumbling] I don’t know what to do…

 

Hiroko: Let’s… return to the hotel and rest… I’m quite tuckered out…

 

Sen: Y-yeah…

 

**Sen and Hiroko both walk to the elevator...**

 

Aguri: [crosses his arms, hiding his disgust] …

 

**Aguri follows...**

 

Shin: [shakes head] Someone should really restrain Miki… she’s dangerous…

 

Miki: No, I’m not~

 

**Miki and Shin both walk into the elevator.**

 

**The others all then wobbled to the elevator… even Mishka. Gloria and I were left.**

 

Gloria: …

 

**Gloria nervously walks to the elevator.**

 

**I sigh… Hamada is dead… what now..?**

 

**With my head flooded with thoughts, I walk into the elevator.**

 

**As everyone was now in the elevator, the door closes… and it ascends.**

 

**The first trial may be over… but there’s still more to come..**

 

**And nothing can fill this void forming in my heart… Hamada… I know what to do…**

 

**…**

 

**...**

 

**I need to kill to escape!**

 

**CHAPTER 1: AN ENDLESS VOID WITHIN US - STATUS: COMPLETE**

 

**REMAINING CITIZENS: 14**

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

 

 

PRESENT RECEIVED: Black Hoodie

"It once belonged to a friend... now long gone..."

 

PRESENT RECEIVED: Earbuds

"What was once used to block out the noise of the real world, now desecrated by murder and the blood of its former owner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is next.


	9. CHAPTER 2 - A WORLD WITHOUT YOU HAS NO LIMITS - PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after the trial, everything falls apart (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally updated!

**CHAPTER 2: A WORLD WITHOUT YOU HAS NO LIMITS**

 

**Darkness… all I can see is darkness.**

 

**Hamada… and Anton too… they are… both dead now…**

 

**I slowly open my eyes as I start to wake up.**

 

**Morning. One day after… everything.**

 

**I prop my back onto the bed frame then I scan the room with a sigh.**

 

**The room keys are all still on the nightstand.**

 

**A tragic reminder of what transpired… I slowly shake my head. No. I need to move forward.**

 

**My eyes quickly shift to the clock. 9:00 AM.**

 

**I sigh. It’s time for breakfast, I guess.**

 

**I sit, inserting my feet into my black doll shoes. I then stand up.**

 

**I briskly walk over to the door. I carefully hold the doorknob cautiously… slightly afraid of what I may find.**

 

**With a nod, I swivel the doorknob then open the door.**

 

**Without any conflicting thoughts, I drift to the hallway.**

 

Handa: …

 

**I wasn’t alone though… someone else is lingering in the hallways.**

 

**It’s Tsia. The youtuber is clicking her heels, hands in her pockets as she leans against the wall near her room, humming to herself.**

 

**I politely approach her.**

 

Handa: [voice slightly cracking] G-good morning, Tsia…

 

Tsia: [blinks] Oh! Handa… hello there!

 

Handa: Is everyone in the dining hall or something?

 

**The youtuber fumbles as she twiddles her fingers nervously. She blows off a stray her off her face as she smiles weakly.**

 

Tsia: I think they all slept in… the dining hall is empty… 

 

Tsia: [laughs nervously] I swear I saw a tumbleweed there...

 

**Awkward silence.**

 

**Tsia's eyes quickly shift to the side as she continues to twiddle her fingers.**

 

**I cock a brow curiously.**

 

Handa: All of them?

 

Handa: Not all of them felt anything… Henry… and fucking Miki. They…

 

Tsia: [flatly and slightly monotonous] I didn’t know you cared about some- 

 

**The youtuber pauses as she gapes at her words. She quickly retracts her statement figuratively.**

 

Tsia: Errr… uhh… 

 

Handa: …

 

Tsia: [bites her nails] I’m sorry if I’m too much of a nervous wreck! I’m a failure of a youtuber, r-right?

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] Don’t kick yourself, dude.

 

Tsia: Y-yeah… uhhh… you can go to the dining hall, if you want…

 

**I just nod as I turn to the dining hall, giving a short wave goodbye to the youtuber.**

 

**I push the doors open then I enter the dining hall.**

 

**Empty. Just like what Tsia said… everyone really did overslept… either that or they’re planning a surprise party for me, which doesn’t make sense in context.**

 

**I hasitly take a seat near to the kitchen.**

 

**As I sat, my shoulders began to droop as I hit my chin on the table.**

 

**It’s hard to think clearly as of late… Hamada and Anton’s death helped in that.**

 

**I can’t even feel bitchy… ugh, and I’m actually feeling sorry for these people.**

 

**As I continue to ponder, the double doors swung open. Hiroko, Aguri, Tamaya  and Daisaku emerge.**

 

**Aguri quickly took a seat far away from the others. Tamaya and Daisaku sits together near my table.**

 

**Hiroko, however, decided to become a bitch by approaching me.**

 

Hiroko: Handa, are you okay?

 

Hiroko: [smile weakly, clasping her hands togethers] I mean… you and Hamada seem close… and now, he’s dead…

 

Aguri: [speaking up, gruffly] Don’t remind her. It might bring back some bad memories…

 

**He’s right… bringing up Hamada is not helping my case.**

 

Hiroko: Oh? S-sorry… 

 

Handa: It’s okay…

 

**It’s not fucking okay!**

 

Hiroko: [clears her throat, eyes darting around the room] Errr… I’ll leave you to grieve…

 

**The news anchor walks away without a words. She situates herself at the center of the room.**

 

**Silence… ugh, awkward silences is getting more common!**

 

**Moments later, more people arrive in the form of Gloria, Shin and Sen.**

 

Sen: [murmuring, crossing his arms] Good morning everyone…

 

Gloria: [pushes back her glasses] Morning…

 

Shin: …

 

**The new arrivals all decided to sit alone… This is going to be one quiet morning.**

 

**Minutes later, the doors swung open again and more students arrive. Pauline. Henry. Mishka. Tsia. And Ricky.**

 

**As the new arrivals go over to their chairs, Hiroko stands up, clapping her hands to gather our attention.**

 

Hiroko: [smiles] Okay, let’s get this meeting started… Miki is absent but who cares, right?

 

Gloria: … [sweating guiltily]

 

Hiroko: ...Everyone… two of our friends might be dead but we shouldn’t let that depress us.

 

Henry: [shrugs] Who cares? They killed themselves…

 

Tsia: [mouth agape] Killed themselves?!!! Henry, why are you disrespecting the dead?!

 

Henry: Weeeell, Hamada decided to follow one shady note and Anton decided to kill sooo basically, it’s their fault that they’re dead.

 

Pauline: Dude, that mentality of yours is whacked!

 

Henry: [shrugs] Meh.

 

Hiroko: Henry aside, should we do something about M-

 

**Hiroko is interrupted by the doors swinging open again.**

 

**A fatigued aromatherapist enters the room. Miki looked really tired, evident from the eye bags forming under her eyes.**

 

Tamaya: Oh…

 

Daisaku: [shakes head] Why are you here?

 

Miki: [visibly annoyed] I’m here to eat. I’m fucking hungry.

 

Ricky: You indirectly caused two deaths so you must die! That is what’s right!

 

Miki: I won’t cause trouble, I promise!

 

Hiroko: [sneers] Sure, you won’t… why are you strangely tired then?

 

Miki: I didn’t sleep.

 

Sen: [frowning] So?

 

Miki: And I’m hungry so lemme eat!

 

**The aromatherapist quickly rushes to the kitchen to scavenge for food. Daisaku stands up from his seat to follow to monitor Miki.**

 

Aguri: [shakes head with a look of disappointment] Tch. Humans… they’re all the same.

 

**More silence.**

 

**Seconds later, Miki exits the kitchen, carrying a lot of vegetables. She looks calmer though.**

 

Miki: [coughs] Ahem… I would be now eat…

 

**The aromatherapist then abruptly exits.**

 

**Daisaku exits the kitchen, seconds later.**

 

Daisaku: [frowns] For having plant friends, Miki likes to eat them…

 

Pauline: [eyes widening as she smiles] You know what they say! Eating your friends is fine!

 

Gloria: P-please don’t.

 

Hiroko: Y-yeah… for now, let’s also eat breakfast…

 

Sen: Okay… I’m quite famished…

 

Shin: …

 

Pauline: [nods] Edgy boi is right. Let’s eat.

 

**And breakfast began… it was one quiet and awkward breakfast… no one talked as we ate food that Daisaku served us.**

 

**After breakfast ended…**

 

Sen: Oof! Daisaku, that was great!

 

Gloria: [nods] I agree… 

 

Daisaku: [blushes a bit] Thanks guys… just one of my skills.

 

Sen: [sighs, twirling his fork glumly] At least you have skills…

 

Tamaya: [furrows a brow] Don’t you have an Ultimate talent?

 

Tamaya: [smiles] Maybe, that’s your skill.

 

Sen: [groans] Tell me when motivating others is a skill.

 

Hiroko: Sen, don’t be hard on yourself. You’re special.

 

Henry: [rolls his eyes] Stop babying us.

 

Hiroko: [apalled] Henry! This is to stop murders!

 

Handa: … 

 

Henry: Pffft. A murder is bound to happen.

 

???: I agree with the stupid poet. Murder is inevitable.

 

**Ugh… him again. The wretch Monokuma ominously drops down from out of nowhere, landing gracefully in front of all of us.**

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhu. Everyone still having fun from the trial? 

 

Monokuma: [giggling, holding his belly] The adrenaline. The tension. The drama. It’s soooooo despairingly beautiful!

 

Gloria: Y-you’re a mean bear…

 

Monokuma: Lame.

 

Tsia: [pouts] You’re no fun!

 

Monokuma: Yawn.

 

Hiroko: Why are you even here?

 

Sen: [sweats nervously] Don’t tell me… there’s another dead body?!!?

 

Mishka: [yawns] Nah… everyone is accounted for… except for Miki.

 

Henry: [flatly] And Hamada and Anton.

 

Handa: Stop it.

 

Monokuma: Ahem, as I was saying… [tilts his head in confusion] Huh? Did I just forget?

 

Monokuma: Ugh! You bastards threw me off my game!

 

Monokuma: I’ll just skip the dramatics but… does anyone know what’s gonna happen?

 

Handa: [hopeful] You’re going to free us?

 

Monokuma: [scoffs] You wish, Philanthrobitch but I’m not doing anytime soon… just wait four chapters or so.

 

Tamaya: [blinks in confusion] Chapters?

 

Momokuma: [ignores Tamaya] Weeeell, seeing as I can’t confine you all in one tiny area… and seeing as you worked so hard on the class trial, I decided to give y’all a reward.

 

Ricky: A reward?!!! Monokuma showing actual compassion? This sounds fishy. The love god is watching…

 

Monokuma: [flashes his claws] Shaddup with the yahoo nonsense and lemme speak!

 

Monokuma: The reward is… a new area!!?

 

Daisaku: New… area?

 

Handa: Oh… I remember… there was this barrier near the shrine thingie. I think that leads to more areas of the city.

 

Henry: [rolls eyes, jotting down notes on a book] Obviously.

 

Pauline: Okay then! Let’s go check it out!

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhuhuhu. That is all. Buh-bye!

 

**The bear disappears into the kitchen, leaving us all in a confused state.**

 

Gloria: So… do we check this new area out?

 

Tsia: [frowns] I dunno. New areas means more method to kill.

 

Mishka: [nods] Tsia’s right… let’s not check it out… a murder might occur if we did…

 

Mishka: [visibly irritated] And class trials take too long.

 

Aguri: [shakes head] Your priorities are skewed… we have to see what lies in this new area…

 

Sen: If Aguri says so… then we should do so…

 

Pauline: [scoffs] Suck-up!

 

Sen: [mumbling] No…

 

**I clear my head as I speak up, furrowing a brow.**

 

Handa: So, do we check it out or not?

 

Ricky: My god tells me that we should.

 

Ricky: [smiles] We might discover a way out of this kerfuffle!

 

Daisaku: Yeah.

 

Tsia: B-but!

 

Shin: We should.

 

Pauline: Ayyyyy

 

Tamaya: Yeah...

 

Hiroko: [sighs] Majority rules… we’re checking out this new area that Monokuma told us about.

 

Tsia: [sighs in defeat] Fine…

 

Gloria: Okay then…

 

Shin: I’ll be going ahead…

 

**Shin exits the room without a word.**

 

Hiroko: Shin has the right idea… let’s go!

 

**One by one, everyone exited the room until I and another remained.**

 

Tsia: [humming nervously] …

 

**I sigh as I approach Tsia. I guess I can investigate with her… she’s my only choice left aside from Mishka, who just left.**

 

Handa: Soo… Tsia, wanna check the new area out?

 

Tsia: [gripping her handbag] S-sure!

 

Handa: [smiles weakly] Ookay… stop being nervous though… weren’t you more… of a thrill seeker?

 

Tsia: [shakes head] I’m not. My youtuber vides focuses on either art, therapy or whatnot.

 

Handa: I see.

 

Tsia: Ahem… let’s go?

 

Handa: Okay…

 

**Yep. This is not going well.**

 

**I sigh as I follow Tsia out of the room back into the corridor. From there, we stroll over to the lobby then finally, we exit the hotel.**

 

**We reach the garden. Suddenly, Tsia stops. I stop right behind her.**

 

Handa: Why did we stop?

 

Tsia: Miki…

 

**The youtuber is now pointig at the statue… sitting by… is Miki, who is immersed in a conversation with some flowers growing off the statue.**

 

**She somehow notices us as she turns ro us.**

 

Miki: Tsia? Handa? Where are you heading to? Everyone seems to be heading to the shrine for some reason…

 

Tsia: [clicking her heels nervously] Uh… Monokuma just told us about a new area for discovery.

 

Tsia: [narrows her eyes suspiciously] Why do you ask? Are you going to stage another murder?

 

Miki: [scoffs, looking away] Oh please. I’m not that inhumane. Besides, you people are not worth it.

 

Handa: Not worth it? You just indirectly took two lives away from us!

 

Miki: …

 

Handa: …

 

Miki: [yawns] I… never thought of you to be selfless… you were always a bother in my eyes.

 

Handa: [teeth gritting] What?

 

Miki: … oh nothing. I’m just going to tend to my friends… All of them are better than people…

 

Tsia: That’s because you haven’t tried to talk to people.

 

Miki: … I don’t get you…

 

Handa: … I give up. Tsia, let’s go…

 

Miki: … my plants are better at conversation…

 

**I groan as I continued to get fed up with Miki. Her words were… really annoying.**

 

**I take a hold of Tsia’s hand and quickly pull her with me away from Miki.**

 

**The aromatherapist just scoffs, turning back to her flowers.**

 

**As we are now meters away, Tsia then speaks up.**

 

Tsia: Miki is something, r-right?

 

Handa: …

 

**Speechless, I continue to drag the youtuber with me to the shrine… and the possible second area.**

 

**I stop as I now stand at the park. I turn to Tsia, who smiles weakly at me.**

 

**My eyes quickly shift to the forest in front of me… behind the benches.**

 

**There’s now a small path behind the bushes, leading to some more places.**

 

**I then turn left towards to where the barrier used to be.**

 

**It’s gone. The barrier’s now gone.**

 

Tsia: [gasps] Oh gosh. We have two paths to take! One through the woods and another to somewhere.

 

Handa: [strokes chin] I suppose we could check the woods out first…

 

Tsia: [nods] …

 

**I gulp. New areas, currently unknown to me… and I’m just going to discover them… I wonder what I can find… good or bad…**

 

**Holding Tsia’s hand, I walk to the bushes.**

 

**I look down at the small path. It’s sloppily built using concrete, cement and one wad of gum.**

 

**Where would this lead me?**

 

**I slowly shake me head. There’s no time for questions, it’s time to just jump in.**

 

**I then follow the path, dragging Tsia along with me. It cuts through the middle of the woods, leading me to hopefully, a safe place.**

 

**I stop as the path suddenly ends.**

 

Handa: Hu-

 

**I pause as I gape in shock as I look up. Tsia gapes behind me. We’re staring at a pile of rubble precariously perched on top of a hill. There’s an obelisk juting out of the dirt.**

 

**Ricky is also in the area. He seems to be looking at the rubble in amazement.**

 

**We approah him.**

 

Handa: Are you amazed by this? It’s just rubble?

 

Ricky: [shakes head with a wide smile] No no. This so-called 'rubble’ is remains of a civilization worshipping the same god as me.

 

**The matchmaker giddily points to the obelisk, gaze still focusing upon us.**

 

Ricky: That thingie is proof! The etchings are of love and happiness~

 

Tsia: I really expect Tamaya to be more interested than you…

 

Tsia: [sweating] Obviously no offense but you’re a matchmaker but this doesn’t mean I’m racist to matchnakersorsomethingBUTI’MAVICTIMOFCIRCUMSTANCES. 

 

Ricky: [furrows a brow, smile unwavering] I have no idea what you just said.

 

Tsia: Phew.

 

**That’s nothing to be worried about, Tsia…**

 

Handa: Sooo, Ricky… do tell about you god. You talk fondly bout it.

 

**Ricky claps his hands as he nods.**

 

Ricky: They are a beautiful god and they are my life!

 

Ricky: [pouts] Helps me with the frustrations of matchmaking.

 

Handa: I thought that matchmaking was just shipping… but more formal.

 

Ricky: [maintaining his genki atttude] No no. Matchmaking is more than that. I give it my all.

 

Tsia: Cool!

 

Ricky: Thanks for thinking of that…

 

Ricky: [to Tsia] I believe that haven’t formally introduced yet. I’m Ricky Kingston. Ultimate Matchmaker.

 

Tsia: Uh… Tsia Lullaby. Ultimate Youtuber. [smiles weakly] 

 

**Wow. Everyone’s acting differently from when I first met them. Tsia is a nervous wreck… and Sen is kinda a downer… complete opposites of my first impressions on them.**

 

Ricky: Ookay. We’re friends now, right?

 

Tsia: [nods nervously] Yes…

 

Handa: [looks away] ...

 

**Ookay… enough of Ricky. I need to check this place up close.**

 

Handa: Tsia… let’s check the ruins out.

 

Tsia: S-sure.

 

**Tsia and I walk closer to be rubble.**

 

**I crouch as I examine the area.**

 

Handa: Nothing notable… just rubble…

 

Tsia: But Ricky did say something about a broken civilization.

 

Handa: [quietly] … no offense to him… okay, full offense but… his so-called religion is obviously fake.

 

Tsia: … It sounded real.

 

Handa: Meh.

 

**I then began to sift through the rubble for anything underneath… but all I could get is nothing.**

 

**I sigh in defeat as I remove my hand from the rubble.**

 

Handa: It’s useless. I can’t fin-

 

Tsia: Found something!

 

Handa: Huh?

 

**I quickly wobble over to the youtuber. She seems to be holding something but I can’t make it out. Might be too small.**

 

Tsia: It’s a microfi- [gasps] Ooh! We can view it with the camera Ham-

 

**She then stops.**

 

Tsia: … Oh… the camera’s broken… we can’t view this microfilm…

 

Handa: … convenient that Hamada’s camera is broken right… now we can’t see what photos that film contains

 

Tsia: Yeah…

 

Handa: You can keep that film though… just in ca- wait… does your video camera work?

 

Tsia: Sadly… no…

 

Handa: I see...

 

**Okay, that’s everything I can find here for now… time to go.**

 

Handa: Let’s go, Tsia.

 

**Tsia just nods as she follows me down the hill.**

 

**I then notice another path.**

 

**Welp… time to follow it.**

 

**I then foolishy follow the path.**

 

**It leads us to the the other side of a hill where a small pond is situated.**

 

**Lots of fish are swimming in it.**

 

**I walk over to the pond to check it out.**

 

**It’s strangely lined with red bricks and it’s quite deep… deep enough to drown in.**

 

**I shudder. My mind is getting filled of murderous thoughts lately and I need to get them all out.**

 

Aguri: Handa, help me…

 

Handa: Huh?!!

 

**I quickly turn around, startled. Aguri emerges from the woods with a frown.**

 

Aguri: I was checking the woods to see if there are more areas… but I ran into Henry…

 

Tsia: … [visibly shudders]

 

**Seconds later, the aforementioned poet emerges from the woods, jotting down something on a notebook.**

 

**He stops by Aguri.**

 

Henry: [flatly] Hey Aguri. Don’t try to run. Many have tried… but they all failed.

 

Aguri: [visibly irritated] Why?! Are you going to piss me off with your lovr for murder?!!! Everyone’s the same…

 

Henry: [scoffs, rolling his eyes] I’m not a murder enthusiast. That was just me quenching my thirst for knowledge and inspiration.

 

Tsia: Oh.

 

Henry: [blatantly] Oh… and Tsia, you suck…

 

Tsia: WHAT?!!!

 

**Well, that escalated quickly.**

 

**Tsia puffs her cheeks as she cutely glares at the poet.**

 

**Henry merely yawns, aggravating Tsia even further, which looked cute.**

 

**Aguri sighs as he shakes his head.**

 

Handa: [folds arms] Stop. Do you guys remember that we have to explore and investigate the new areas Monokuma opened up to us?

 

Aguri: … [coldly] I know… but it’s quite aggravating. Monokuma is monitoring us… and limiting our movements. 

 

Aguri: [sneering] I feel like a caged lab rat.

 

Tsia: [removes her stare from Henry] …

 

Henry : Tch.

 

Handa: Ookay. Aguri, your words are accurate but we need to see if there’s any way to explore.

 

Aguri: [sighs stiffly] Fine.

 

**Ookay. Now that’s over with, time to check the fish pond again.**

 

**I turn over back to the fish pond. I take a long glance at the tranquil waters, also examining the school of koi fishes swimming about.**

 

Henry: [bored] A fish pond. Nothing important to see there.

 

Aguri: Tch. Why are humans so shallow?

 

Henry: [flatly] Aren’t you a human too?

 

**I roll my eyes, ignoring the argument now brewing between the two boys as I continued to stare down at the fish pond.**

 

**Tsia walks over to my side and also stares at the fish pond.**

 

Tsia: [breaths] … this is not appealing, to say the least…

 

Handa: [nods] Yep, I’m getting bored of it.

 

Tsia: Let’s check somewhere else, Handa…

 

Handa: Sure…

 

**I start to walk away from the fish pond, ignoring the arguing Aguri and Henry.**

 

**I start to walk down the path back to the ruins. Tsia staggers after me.**

 

**As we reach the ruins, we ignore Ricky, continuing down the path back to the park.**

 

**Moments later, Tsia and I emerge at the park.**

 

Handa: Okay! Ready to check another area out!

 

Tsia: [nods nervously] S-sure.

 

**And so Tsia and I both walk over to the second path next to the monument.**

 

**Taking a deep breath, I then follow the path to another area.**

 

**Bright sunlight breach my retinas as we both arrive at the new area.**

 

**We’re now situated on top of what seems to be a wooden boardwalk.**

 

**Buildings are lined in front of us with some steps in the middle, leading to the beach.**

 

**Tsia claps her hands giddily as she stares at the beach. Her eyes lit up brightly as she turns to me.**

 

Tsia: Handa-chan, there’s a beach! A beach! Just looking at me makes me feel so confident and glad!

 

Handa: [shrugs] It’s just a beach.

 

Tsia: [shakes her head, pouting] Just a beach?! Beaches are fun! I really like it!

 

**The youtuber then frowns, covering her body as she shudders.**

 

Tsia: But… beaches are only fun if you’re with your friends…

 

Tsia: [chuckles nervously] We’re f-friends, right?

 

Handa: [shugs] Sure.

 

Tsia: [sighs in relief] Y-yay!

 

**Tsia’s really making me uncomfortable, to be honest.**

 

Handa: Ookay. Let’s climb down those steps first then.

 

**Tsia just nods. I sigh, shaking my head as i walk over to the steps. I then began my descent. Tsia followed suits.**

 

**To save anyone the trouble, it was only four measly steps so I reach the lower areas really quickly.**

 

**Tsia and I then walk forward… until we reached an open area.**

 

**There’s sand on the ground, pine trees growing about and the sea of course, sprawled out in front of us.**

 

**Tsia then turns to me, tugging on my sweater sleeve.**

 

Tsia: H-Handa, do you think we’ll be able to escape this island by swimming?

 

Handa: I honestly doubt that. There are a lot of obstacles… like sharks or even more sharks.

 

**Besides, I can’t swim…**

 

**I look around. It seems like we’re not the only people here.**

 

**Daisaku and Mishka both situated themselves here. I’m not so okay with Daisaku… but Mishka and I bonded during the investigation last time. I shuddered as I thought of the investigation.**

 

**Dead bodies are not my strong suit… or anyone’s strong suit… except if you’re a serial killer… or a sadist… or a masoc- whatever.**

 

Daisaku: Handa! Tsia! Are you here too to explore?

 

Handa: [tired] Yeah.

 

**My head shifts from side to side before focusing my gaze back on the dentist.**

 

Handa: Nothing of note here.

 

Handa: Did you two find anything?

 

Daisaku: Mishka… is just sleeping on the sand…

 

Handa: Hmmm?

 

**I walk over to the dentist… next to him, the tailor is hugging his leg as she slept.**

 

Mishka: [mumbling] Momma… don’t feed me your slop…

 

Daisaku: [sheepishly] She sleep talks.

 

Handa: Yep.

 

**Tsia then walks over to us, eyeing Mishka curiously.**

 

Tsia: Mishka is really s-strange… not to be offensive or anything. 

 

Tsia: She’s always sluggish even though s-she sleeps a lot.

 

Handa: Yeeeah.

 

Mishka: [growls, asleep] I heard that Tsia! [trails off] Ponies…

 

Tsia: [shudders] Is she lucid w-while she’s asleep?! It’s like she heard m-me.

 

Daisaku: [chuckles weakly] Mishka has weird abilities, I guess. She could’ve been the Ultimate Sleeping Telepath.

 

Handa: [bluntly] That makes zero sense.

 

Daisaku: Y-yeah.

 

**Okay. That’s everything here… time to-**

 

Daisaku: Don’t leave yet!

 

Handa: [eyes narrow] Huh?

 

Daisaku: Errr… I have a favor to ask you…

 

Tsia: [perks up] Favor?

 

Daisaku: It’s about Tamaya… can you help me move her stuff?

 

Tsia: Why though?

 

Daisaku: Weeell, Tamaya told me that she feels uncomfortable sleeping in a crime scene.

 

**Relatable.**

 

Daisaku: Sooo, we decided to move Tamaya to Anton’s room.

 

Tsia: Oh!

 

Handa: To be honest, staying in a killer’s room is just as worse as a crime scene.

 

Handa: [furrows a brow] Though, was Tamaya’s room cleaned up?

 

Daisaku: [nods] Yeah… like it never happened. 

 

**…**

 

Tsia: [smiles weakly] Then Tamaya doesn’t have to switch rooms if her room is fine.

 

Daisaku: Yeah… it may look fine… but the memories won’t disappear.

 

Daisaku: Tamaya is absolutely paranoid!

 

Handa: She does have a point… if it was my room, I wouldn’t want to sleep in it again knowing that a friend died in it…

 

Daisaku: … [frowns]

 

Tsia: Weeeell, I guess it’s up to Tamaya, in the end.

 

Daisaku: I guess…

 

Mishka: [murmuring] Fluffy pillows are the best… they’re just so pillowy and fluffy and… [starts to trail off]

 

Daisaku: [sighs] Okay then… you and Tsia can go. There’s more areas to check out.

 

**Yep. Besides, it’s not like there’s anything suspicious here.**

 

**I grab Tsia’s arm, pulling her with me as I walk away fron the beach.**

 

**We both climb up the steps back onto the boardwalk.**

 

**Tsia then turns to me.**

 

Tsia: What now?

 

Handa: Let’s check every building here from… right to left.

 

Tsia: My right or your right?

 

Handa: My right when we arrived here.

 

Tsia: I s-see.

 

**Okay then! Time to explore!**

 

**Tsia and I both start to walk to my right from the entrance of the boardwalk until we reached the end.**

 

**There’s a cold concrete building overlooking the area. The roof is lined with barbed wire. The windows are all strangely cracked.**

 

**We both stare at it cautiously.**

 

Tsia: This obviously looks fishy.

 

Handa: [nods] Agreed.

 

**We both exhaled simuntaneously as we enter the building.**

 

**The interior of the building was not much any better. The lighting of the room is dim… and light is barely entering through the cracked windows.**

 

**There are two lines of shelves lined up in front of us…**

 

**I curiously walk to one of the shelves near to he entrance to my left and on it… are weapons.**

 

**Lots of sharp weapons, ranging from knives to machetes to hatchets.**

 

**I recoil in shock.**

 

Handa: What is this place?!

 

**Tsia then walks over to me, concerned.**

 

Tsia: What-

 

**Tsia stops as she turns to the shelves, seeing the same sight I saw.**

 

Tsia: Eeeeek!!!

 

Tsia: [paling] There’s a lot of sharp thingies and everyone knows that sharp thingies are bad!

 

Handa: …

 

**I move from the shelf to another, next to it.**

 

**The next shelf isn’t knives or anything sharp…**

 

**It’s different objects entirely.**

 

**Metal baseball bats, nightsticks, poles, empty whiskey bottles.**

 

**These are all blunt objects!**

 

**I then move to the last shelf on the left side of the building.**

 

**I pale as memories flash before my eyes.**

 

**Rope. Lots and lots of rope.**

 

**Hamada…**

 

**Tsia is gaping as she walks over to me.**

 

Tsia: This place… has a variety of weapons…

 

Tsia: [sniffling] Monokuma really wants us to kill.

 

???: I agree.

 

**Just then, Hiroko emerges from behind the rope shelf, shaking her head.**

 

Hiroko: This place is basically a candy store for murderers to be.

 

Handa: Hiroko! You surprised me.

 

Hiroko: Hehehe. Not good with surprises, are you?

 

Handa: …

 

Hiroko: [smiles weakly] Sorry if I’m unnerving you.

 

Hiroko: Errr… about this place… it’s like an armory of some sort.

 

Hiroko: There are three more shelves at the other side of this building.

 

Hiroko: There’s also a sheet of paper, containing the list of weapons in the place.

 

Handa: An inventory? Where?

 

Hiroko: It’s between the two lines of shelves.

 

Handa: I see. It might be useful, I suppose.

 

Hiroko: Yeah… so we can prepare whether a weapon becomes missing from here…

 

Hiroko: [shudders] Monokuma is the scum of the world, providing us with weapons

 

Tsia: Y-yeah.

 

Handa: I’m still confused about the nature of the killing game though.

 

Hiroko: To spread despair, I guess. That’s Monokuma’s thing, right?

 

Tsia: But why?

 

**Yeah… that’s a question that won’t be answered… until we all escape this hellhole.**

 

Hiroko: [clasps her hands] Okay then. Continue your exploration then. I’ll be here if you need information.

 

Handa: Thanks.

 

**Tsia and I then began to walk away from the news anchor, back to the entrance of this place.**

 

**From the entrance, we walk straight… so that we can examine the inventory of this place.**

 

**We stop as we reach the wall. A piece of paper is tacked on the concrete wall.**

 

Handa: So that’s the inventory Hiroko was talking about.

 

Tsia: I expected something more extravagant… or t-techno-like… no offense to Monokuma.

 

Handa: [scoffs, rolling eyes] Stop being a doormat, Tsia.

 

Tsia: S-sorry.

 

**Okay. With that over with, time to see the inventory.**

 

**My eyes turn to the piece of paper. I began reading its contents.**

 

_ MONOKUMA ARMORY - INVENTORY _

_ 12 KNIVES _

_ 2 HATCHETS _

_ 4 MACHETES _

_ 15 SURVIVAL KNIVES _

_ 10 METAL BASEBALL BATS _

_ 10 METAL POLES _

_ 24 WHISKEY BOTTLES _

_ 12 NIGHTSTICKS _

_ 24 CORDS OF ROPES _

_ 20 BOTTLES OF POISON _

_ 15 BOTTLES OF 'PILLS’ _

_ 2 GALLONS OF BLEACH _

_ 20 BOTTLES OF SULFURIC ACID _

_ 20 BOTTLES OF HYDROCHLORIC ACID _

_ 30 BULLET CASES _

_ 1 HANDGUN _

_ 4 ANVILS _

_ 20 EMPTY BOTTLES _

_ 15 COPIES OF 'MONOKUMA’S GUIDE TO MURDER’ _

 

**I blink as I finish reading. I turn to Tsia, whose mouth was agape as she stared at the list.**

 

Tsia: Poison?!!! Bleach?!! What?!!!

 

Handa: This is a weapon storage so it’s natural for poidon to be here.

 

Tsia: [paling] …

 

Handa: Ookay… 

 

**I turn back to the inventory.**

 

**I rub it…**

 

**Then I shake my head, clenching a fist.**

 

Handa: …

 

**I shove my hands into my pockets as I sigh.**

 

Tsia: [eyes closed, mouth still agape] …

 

**I shake my head as I help a unresponsive Tsia back to the entrance.**

 

**As we reach the entrance, I sigh, turning to Tsia.**

 

Handa: Tsia Tsia. Why are you unresponsive?

 

Tsia: …

 

**I sigh, shaking my head. Guess, I’ll have to explore without Tsia for the time being.**

 

**I smile weakly as I start walking to the other row of shelves.**

 

**The first shelf nearest to the entrance contains… the poison, bleach and several other poisonous substances mentioned on the inventory.**

 

**The next shelf… is quite weird. It had 30 bullet cases… and only one handgun.**

 

Shin: I see that you’re intrigued.

 

**I turn around, slightly startled to find Shin, arms folded. The collector stares at me wth a blank expression.**

 

Shin: Though, there’s only one handgun… it’s still a huge risk…

 

Handa: [one hand to my hips, the other outstreched] Weell, weapons are always a huge risk.

 

Shin: But guns are long range… you can kill someone from afar… at least knives or baseball bats can only be used to kill from a short distance… unless you throw the knife…

 

Handa: Yeah… the world is a dangerous place.

 

Shin: … 

 

Handa: Hmmm?

 

Shin: Nothing. I just spaced out, pondering on our situation.

 

Handa: Oh!

 

**Shin… is someone I don’t get… like I can’t even get a read of his thoughts and his personality is… really subtle.**

 

Shin: [closes eyes] The last shelf… contains anvils, books and empty bottle… which all make no sense on why they’re grouped together…

 

Handa: Oh!

 

Shin: … Monokuma is just playing mind games on us… he’s the type who likes to confound others wth strange puzzling information…

 

Handa: Yeah.

 

Shin: Anyway, that’s everything. Go somewhere else...

 

**Cold…**

 

**Welp, he’s right though. I need to explore somplace else. I know everything about he armory. Time to go back to Tsia.**

 

**I slowly walk from Shin, making my way back to the entrance, where Tsia was waiting.**

 

**At the entrance, Tsia is still there. Thankfully, she seems to be responsive now.**

 

**I walk to her.**

 

Handa: Soooo, Tsia… feeling better?

 

Tsia: [blinks] O-oh?

 

Handa: You were unresponsive awhile ago.

 

Tsia: [smiles weakly] S-sorry… my mind was just really crammed with thoughts.

 

**I furrow a brow, slightly confused. Tsia’s words are not convinincing enough, to be frank.**

 

Handa: Oh okay… weeell, I finished checking this place out so we can leave.

 

Tsia: S-sure.

 

**Tsia and I then both turn to leave the building.**

 

**We’re back outside at the boardwalk.**

 

**Okay! Time to check the other buildings out! Tsia and I both started walking on the boardwalk to the direction of the beach.**

 

**Between the steps to the beach and the armory is what seems to be a small market place.**

 

**Here we go…**

 

**Tsia and I walk into the market place… to smell… fish?**

 

**I look around.**

 

**There may be a lot of booths here… but they all have fish on them.**

 

**So… this is just a fish market… I’m not a fan of fish so I think I’m not going to be here any time soon.**

 

**I walk to one of the booths with a red and white striped roof.**

 

**There’s fish, fish and more fish. What stood us… is a meat cleaver near the pile of fishes.**

 

Tsia: [paling a lot]  A meat cleaver?!!! Oh, why is there a weapon everywhere in this new area?!!!

 

???: Stop whining. Can’t you see I’m investigatin’.

 

Tsia: [blinks in confusion] H-huh?

 

**Pauline emerges from within the booth.**

 

Tsia: Eeeeeek!!!

 

Pauline: [snorts] Heh. Why’re you so easily frightened? I’m not even that scary!

 

Tsia: [murmuring, pressing her fingers together] S-sorry

 

Pauline: Duuude, no need to apologize. I’m forgiving!

 

Tsia: [sighs in relief] Thank goodness.

 

Tsia: [tilts her head to the side] Why are you hiding under the booth though?

 

Pauline: Just checkin’ it out.

 

Handa: [dryly] Yeah, that’s not suspicious.

 

**Pauline crosses her arms as her face contorts in disgust.**

 

Pauline: What's wrong with ya? There’s somethin' called trust!

 

Pauline: [turns around] I’m a merchant… I firmly believe in trust between all of me customers and y’all.

 

Handa: Okay…

 

**I say this half-heartedly. I quickly turn to Tsia… whose eyes are litting up as she stares at the Ultimate Merchant in admiration.**

 

Tsia: Pauline! You’re so confident. So amazing and wonderful.

 

Pauline: Flattery won’t give you any discounts, dude.

 

Tsia: [shakes head] I’m not flattering you. I just think you’re great.

 

Tsia: [nervously flicks a stray hair off her face] I may be a youtuber but I don’t have your confidence… I’m… nothing.

 

Pauline: Well thanks ,I g-

 

???: Pauline! Can we leave? The smell of fish is making my eyes water…

 

**Pauline groans, visibly annoyed as she turns to another booth, with a blue and white striped roof.**

 

**A familiar historian emerges.**

 

Pauline: Suck it up, Tamaya. We mustn’t leave any stone unturned.

 

Tamaya: There aren’t any stones here… just fish… and knives…

 

Pauline: Then look harder!

 

**Tamaya whimpers as she disappears back into the booth.**

 

Handa: Harsh much?

 

Pauline: [scoffs, turning back to us] It’s called tough love. She won’t li-

 

Handa: What are you doing with that knife?

 

**I point to the meat cleaver that was now in Pauline’s grasp.**

 

Handa: Are you… planning to kill us?

 

Pauline: [She loses her composure] H-huh?!

 

Tsia: W-what?!!

 

Pauline: [franticly waves her hands around, accidentally swinging the cleaver too] It’s not what it looks like!

 

Tamaya: [emerges from a booth] Hey Pauline. Anythi-

 

Tamaya: [notices the meat cleaver] What the fuck?!!! You’re tryng to kill us all!!!

 

Pauline: N-no!

 

**Pauline places the cleaver back with the fishes before turning to us with a weak smile.**

 

Pauline: I have issues.

 

Tamaya: [nods] I agree. Murderous issues.

 

Pauline: [frowns] Tamaya, don’ just go and assume stuff like it’s real. It’ll stir up some trouble.

 

Pauline: Besides, I have no murderous intent whatsoever.

 

Tamaya: …

 

Pauline: [deadpans] I really don’t.

 

Tsia: [randomly raises her hand] I agree!

 

**I shrug, raising my hand too.**

 

Handa: Yeah or whatever. Pauline just likes knives.

 

Pauline: N-no, I don’t!

 

Handa: Then why did you just grab the knife?

 

Pauline: [tone evidently unsure] Impulse?

 

Tamaya: You sound so unsure…

 

Tsia: I sound unsure all the time too. Sounding unsure doesn’t warrant suspicion.

 

**I blink in genuine surprise. Tsia didn’t stutter… which means she must really admire Pauline, I guess.**

 

Tamaya: [sighs] I’m just cautious… I heard from Daisaku that Pauline was the one who clocked me on the head… an event which I forgot for some reason.

 

Handa: [bluntly] Amnesia dude.

 

Tamaya: Y-yeah.

 

Tamaya: I just don’t want any more people to get hurt…

 

Pauline: …

 

Tsia: [smiling weakly, awkwardly twiddling her fingers] …

 

Handa: [shrugged] Understandable… but really insensitive to Pau-

 

Tamaya: [flatly] She hit me with a bottle.

 

Pauline: [sweating] I apologized!

 

Tamaya: Your apology won’t get me my memories back…

 

**Wow… Tamaya is sounding smarter and more profound without her memories. She should be thankful.**

 

Pauline: …

 

Tsia: … mood whiplash…

 

**Pauline disappears back into the booth, speechless with a blank expression. I guess, Tamaya’s word really hit her that much.**

 

**I turn to Tsia, who’s frowning as she stares out at the distance.**

 

**I nudge her.**

 

Handa: Let’s get going.

 

Tsia: [nods] Okay.

 

**As we turn to leave, Tamaya calls out to us.**

 

Tamaya: Before you go… I’m sorry if I made you upset… I needed to let out some steam…

 

Handa: Okay.

 

**Tsia and I both leave without any additional words. Tamaya just sighs as she disappears back into the booth.**

 

**Back at the boardwalk again…**

 

**We both continue exploring the area.**

 

**We walk past the beach… then we reached another building.**

 

**A vibrant building painted baby blue. Facing the board walk is a balcony and the door leading to the interior of the building. On top of the balcony, there’s a sliding door. The door is situated  between two windows.**

 

Handa: Okay… this actually looks like a happy place unlike the fish market and the armory.

 

Tsia: [nods] Y-yeah.

 

**We simuntaneously let out a nervous and shaky breath before entering the building.**

 

**The interior of the buiding… is bright.**

 

**At the wall opposite to the door is a large white mirror, which is somehow reflecting sunlight back at us. The mirror is between two staircases leading to the floor above.**

 

**That’s all.**

 

**The interior of this building is near to empty.**

 

**Sen is standing next to the staircase to my right.**

 

**Tsia and I walk over to him.**

 

Handa: Hey Sen. Found anything?

 

Sen: … can you explore this place with me? I can’t do anything right…

 

Handa: …

 

**Wow. Sen is depressing sometimes.**

 

Handa: Sure, I guess.

 

**Sen musters a small smile as he nods.**

 

Sen: Yay… Okay then… let’s begin…

 

**He then points to the staircase.**

 

Sen: There’s a closet…

 

**I turn to the closet, narrowing my eyes… and to my surprise, I could make out an outline of a door!**

 

**Weeeell, the doorknob gave it away too.**

 

Sen: There’s another closet on the other staircase…

 

Handa: Let’s check this closet first.

 

Sen: Okay…

 

**You put your hand on the doorknob, an overwhelming air of anxiety wafting about.**

 

**With a huff, you twist the doorknob and the door opened.**

 

Tsia: [sighs in relief] I expected a monster…

 

Sen: Monster?

 

Tsia: I m-might be claustrophobic and… I might be scared of the dark. I’m just a c-coward, I guess.

 

Sen: Don’t be hard on yourself…

 

Tsia: [pouts] You’re harder on yourself, dude.

 

Sen: …

 

**You sigh. Sen is being more mopey recently and it annoys you- me.**

 

**I gave Sen a symphathetic look before walking into the closet. Sen and Tsia both followed.**

 

**One second inside the closet… and I already hate it.**

 

**It’s dark, dusty and there’s a weird odor wafting about.**

 

**Sen coughs as he presses the light switch, brightening up the closet… but only a little bit.**

 

**The closet contains a lot of unopened boxes… and large cans of paints of many colors.**

 

**In the far end of the closet to our right, there’s a shelf.**

 

**I cautiously approach the shelf.**

 

**The shelf has tool boxes, containing hammers, screwdrivers, nails, screws, nuts, bolts and more.**

 

**Right next to the shelf is a sheet of paper, similar to the one in the armory.**

 

**I started to read its contents aloud.**

 

_ Closet Number One Inventory _

 

**I stopped. I should actually check out the boxes. Those are far more important that a stupid sheet of paper.**

 

**I turn to the others.**

 

Handa: There’s an inventory here. Sen, you can check it out if you want. Tsia and I will check out the boxes here.

 

Sen: [nods] Sounds like a plan.

 

Tsia: Okie dokie.

 

**Sen walks over to the inventory while Tsia and I both walk over to some boxes near the door.**

 

**I open one of them… and it contains… Christmas lights.**

 

Tsia: [giggles] Ooh. How festive!

 

Handa: [flatly] But useless to us.

 

Tsia: [smiles weakly] But we can have a party and this could be used as d-deco-

 

Handa: Why would we even have a party in a killing game?

 

**Tsia cocks her head to side, hands tipping her hat a bit. She smiles weakly as eyes me with a knowing look.**

 

Tsia: Weeeell… to k-keep our minds off of this killing game.

 

Handa: If we did have a party… someone would surely use that time to kill.

 

Tsia: Don’t say it l-like that! I perfectly trust everyone here!

 

Handa: [smugly] Even Miki?

 

Tsia: [nods] Even Miki!

 

**She says this, slightly flustered as she starts to blush.**

 

Handa: How about Henry?

 

**Tsia blinks… and she just loses it.**

 

Tsia: HENRY IS A INCONSIDERATE PERSON WHO DOESN’T DESERVE TO LIV-

 

**She pauses, realizing what she just said.**

 

Tsia: [begins to bow repeatedly, apologizing profusely] I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!!!

 

Handa: … wow.

 

Sen: [turns to us, smiling weakly] Uh… please be quieter. I’m focusing…

 

**The motivational speaks turns away from us afterwards.**

 

**I turn to Tsia, smiling weakly.**

 

Handa: L-let’s just continuing checking all the boxes.

 

Tsia: Agreed.

 

**I push the box of Christmas lights back to the wall then proceeded to grab another box. Tsia followed suit.**

  
  


**I open the box… to find… streamers. Augh. Is everything for a party?! It’s like Monokuma wants us to have a party!**

 

**Tsia turns to me, having opened her box.**

 

Tsia: This box has acrylic paint… small cans of it.

 

Handa: I got streamers, on the other hand…

 

Tsia: Streamers?!! And Christmas lights… oh my! I wonder what we c-can find next!

 

**Even when Tsia’s hyped, her stutter is still there. God, I wonder how she’s the Ultimate Youtuber.**

  
  


Handa: Uh… let’s think about the present, Tsia. We still have more boxes to check out.

 

Tsia: I k-know!

 

**Tsia and I both grab another box, one each. We simuntaneously open them.**

 

**Inside… are wood… just wood. At least, it’s more useful than the streamers and lights.**

 

Tsia: Handa! This time, I got stationery!

 

Handa: Oh cool.

 

**Tsia smiled as she hands me out pink stationery.**

 

Tsia: Here. Might be useful in the future~

 

Handa: T-thanks?

 

**I slowly removed the stationery from the plastic… then abruptly crumpled it. I place it in my pockets.**

 

Tsia: … y-you’re so violent… even to poor piece of paper.

 

Handa: … I just crumpled it, dude.

 

Tsia: Okay… [perks up a bit] How about y-you? Wht was in your box?

 

Handa: [shrugs] Just wood.

 

Tsia: Okay!

 

**Silence… then we grabbed one box each…**

 

**Long story short. All of the boxes in the closet contained either stationery, wood, acrylic paint, streamers or Christmas lights.**

 

Handa: Well, that was useless.

 

Handa: [turns to Sen] Let’s go, dude.

 

Sen: [blinks, turning back to us] Oh! Sure.

 

Tsia: [smiles weakly] We have another closet to investigate!

 

**And so Tsia, Sen and I exit the closet.**

 

**Sen closes the door.**

 

Tsia: Okay! To the next closet!

 

Handa: [furrows a brow, staring at the doorknob] Wait… there’s still some unanswered questions… the keyhole on the doorknob… that means there should be a key for-

 

???: Did someone say key?!

 

**Right on cue, Monokuma appears out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Tsia.**

 

Tsia: Eeeeek!!! Monokuma’s here!!!

 

Monokuma: [pouts, bowing his head in disappointment] Awwww. That hurts.

 

Handa: [defensively] Why are you even here?

 

Monokuma: [giggles cutely] To answer your question of course, Philanthrobitch! Ta-da!!!

 

**Monokuma procures a keyring with four keys out of nowhere.**

 

Monokuma: The keys for this building!

 

Sen: [confused] Why are there four?

 

Monokuma: Don’t play dumb, Inferiority Complex! There are two closets… the windows… and the door to enter this lovely place. So of course, four keys are required.

 

Tsia: The windows have locks?

 

Monokuma: [ignores Tsia’s question] Puhuhuhu. I’m such a nice bear, right? Giving y’all keys, helping you develop before your untimely death.

 

Sen: [stuttering] N-no one is going to die! Anton’s deah… warned us about the consequences of killing.

 

Monokuma: That’s what they all say… but in the end, someone stil dies. Humans, amirite?

 

Sen: [frowns] Y-you’re mocking us! You’re s-savoring our despair, aren’t you?!!

 

Monokuma: Puhuhu. Despair isn’t top priority this time around.

 

Handa: Then why are we all trapped here then? What’s your motive? What is the point of trapping sixteen talented students from Hope’s Peak here?

 

Monokuma: If I told you, it wouldn’t be fun anymore, right?

 

Monokuma: [grinning] After all, we can’t know everything unless…

 

**His red eye starts to glow eerily.**

 

Monokuma: … you kill someone, of course!

 

Tsia: [sniffling] Y-you’re a meanie!!!

 

Monokuma: Oh yeah? How’s your panic attacks going? 

 

Tsia: …

 

Monokuma: I’ve been here for too long now… here you go, ungrateful bastards!

 

**Monokuma throws the keyring at Sen, who fumbles before catching it.**

 

Monokuma: You should be grateful of me…

 

**The wretch then runs upstairs, leaving us three alone.**

 

**We then exchange an anxious expression.**

 

Tsia: Uh… what are w-we going to do with the keys then?

 

Handa: [sighs] I can keep them.

 

Sen: [narrows his eyes] That sounds suspicious…

 

Handa: [flatly] Dude, I’m guarding the room keys and they’re all fine!

 

Sen: [sighs in defeat] Fine…

 

**He hands me the keyring. I stare at it for a second before pocketing it.**

 

Sen: So, where next?

 

Handa: [looks around] Uhh…

 

**My eyes finally settle on the windows.**

 

Handa: [points at the window, turning to Sen] Let’s check the windows. I’m still confused about the lock thing.

 

Sen: [nods] Sure Handa.

 

**Tsia, Sen and I all walk to the windows…**

 

**It’s the kind of window that slides or something. I dunno. I have limited window knowledge. There’s also a keyhole though… which looks really out of place.**

 

Handa: I guess Monokuma wasn’t lying.

 

Tsia: [nods shakily] Y-yeah.

 

Sen: Well… Monokuma had no reason to lie, Handa!

 

Handa: I guess…

 

Handa: Weeell… let’s go check the other closet!

 

Tsia: [shakily nods] S-sure.

 

**Tsia, Sen and I all walk to the other closet to our left.**

 

**I twist the doorknob… I notice that my hand is slightly shaking. I struggle to stop it… but it continued to tremble.**

 

**Tsia watches me with a squeamish look.**

 

Tsia: H-Handa, are you okay? Y-you’re shaking!

 

Handa: [slowly nodding] Y-yeah!

 

**I swallow a metaphorical pill in my throat as I swivel the doorknob… then the door slowly opens, revealing a dark room.**

 

**Sen coughs loudly, turning to me.**

 

Sen: Ladies first..?

 

Handa: [shakes head] No. I s-strongly believe in equality!

 

Sen: [shaking] T-the room is too dark for my liking.

 

Handa: [sighs in defeat] Fine…

 

**I walk into the dark room… I walk against the wall, struggling to search for a light switch.**

 

**While doing so, I hear Tsia’s voice from outside.**

 

Tsia: F-found the light switch, Handa?

 

Handa: Not yet.

 

**I cough from the dust in the room as I continue to make my way to the light switch.**

 

**I then felt someone smooth. The light switch, I presume.**

 

**I cautiously pressed it… and the lights in the room eerily lit up.**

 

**I look around.**

 

**I’m at the far end of the room from the door… next to a stack of boxes and sheet of paper tacked on the whole.**

 

**Tsia and Sen cautiously enter the room.**

 

Tsia: [looks around] Uhhhh, the closet is strangely roomy.

 

Tsia: [smiles weakly] I’ll say it’s close to the size of the supermarket.

 

**Sen walks over to some shelves close to the door. He grabs a can from the shelf.**

 

Sen: [examining the can] Monokuma Pork and Beans. Zero percent pork and beans. One hundred percent Monokuma.

 

Sen: [throws the can away, shuddering] I’m not eating this.

 

Tsia: [walks over to the can, picking it up] Hmmm… Monokuma Pork and Beans cans are really hard… hard enough to bash a person…

 

**Tsia also throws the can away with a frown.**

 

Tsia: Monokuma m-must be really desperate, expecting us to kill with canned goods.

 

**I walk over to the paper next to the light switch then I turn to the others.**

 

Handa: Uhhh… Tsia, can you check this out?

 

Tsia: [nods, walking over to me] Sure.

 

**I leave Tsia to look over the inventory, walking over to the boxes next to it.**

 

**I squat down, grabbing a box without disrupting the stack.**

 

**I slowly open the folds of the box to find… paint brushes.**

 

Handa: [deadpans] Is this an art studio? Nearly everything we found her is used to make art.

 

Sen: [overhearing me] I doubt that. They have pork and beans here.

 

**Yeah… Sen does have a point.**

 

**I continued. I grab another box. I open it to find… more canned goods. Augh. Monokuma Pork and Beans.**

 

**I groan as I continue to check out the other boxes. Aside from the box of paintbrushes, every box here has canned pork and beans.**

 

**I frown as I turn to Sen, who’s just leaning against the wall with a bored expression.**

 

Handa: Sen. This room only has Monokuma’s weird food and paintbrushes. Can we leave now?

 

Sen: [thinks for a moment before nodding] I agree. Nothing useful here…

 

**Tsia also turns to us with a weak smile.**

 

Tsia: Sure. There’s more places to see. 

 

**And so, the three of us exit the closet.**

 

**I guess this finishes our search on the first floor. I cross my arms, eyes closed in thought. But there’s still another floor above us.**

 

**I turn to my companions.**

 

Handa: Let’s go check the second floor of this place. Maybe, we can find something better than the stuff in the closets.

 

Tsia: [nods] Sure, Handa-chan!

 

Sen: [shrugs] You two go. I still have to check sone stuff out.

 

Handa: Sure, Sen. Go ahead.

 

**The motivational speaker nods as he walks back to the closet we just exited.**

 

**It’s back to just me and Tsia.**

 

**I turn to Tsia, who’s twiddling her fingers neevously.**

 

Handa: Shall we go?

 

Tsia: Of c-course, Handa!

 

**I then started to climb the stairs to the floor above with the youtuber lagging behind.**

 

**The floor above is smaller than I expe There’s a path leading to a balcony but that’s it.**

 

Handa: [shakes head] This place is smaller than what I expected.

 

Tsia: [nervously twiddling her fingers] Uhhh… m-maybe Monokuma h-has poor budget.

 

**I scoff at her words, rolling my eyes.**

 

Handa: Monokuma has an entire city for all sixteen of us. Get a hint.

 

Tsia: [murmuring] S-sorry…

 

Handa: [sighs] Let’s go check the balcony, Tsia.

 

**The youtuber nods, mumbling incoherently to herself. We both then walk to the balcony.**

 

**There’s a railing surrounding the balcony so no one can fall. I peer over the railing to see sand.**

 

**I turn to Tsia, who seems to be deep in thought.**

 

Handa: Tsia. It seems that the balcony is overlooking the beach.

 

**Tsia then snaps out of her trance.**

 

Tsia: H-huh?!

 

Handa: I said… the balcony is overlooking the beach.

 

Tsia: Oh! 

 

Handa: [flatly] You’re not listening, are you?

 

Tsia: [smiles weakly, holding her handbag ] S-sorry.

 

Tsia: Uhhh… this balcony is pretty spacious, Handa… but other t-than that, I can’t see anything t-that stands out.

 

Handa: Yeah… I guess that’s all for this building. Let’s leave, shall we?

 

Tsia: [nods] Okay.

 

**Tsia and I then leave the balcony. We climb down the stairs back to the first floor. It seems that Sen was still in the closet.**

 

**We both exit the building.**

 

**We’re back at the boardwalk.**

 

**I look to the left of the building we entered… there’s no more buildings… but there’s something standing out.**

 

**I turn to Tsia.**

 

Handa: Tsia, there's only one building left.

 

Tsia: [sighs in relief] T-thank goodness. To be honest, my f-feet were starting to get tired.

 

**We both walk to the last area… it wasn’t a building. It seems to be a port or something.**

 

**There’s large red crates situated here. Two of them. I think they’re both as large as our rooms. Inside the crates… is nothing. There’s no boats though or anything, which disappointed me.**

 

**Gloria is sitting near the edge of the port with a longing expression.**

 

**I nudge Tsia to follow me as I approach the librarian.**

 

**I then gently nudged the librarian. Gloria eeps in surprise as she looks around before focusing on me.**

 

Gloria: Handa?!! Don’t surprise me!

 

Handa: [rubs the back of my head sheepishly] Sorry, Gloria. I’m just curious about something.

 

Gloria: [pushes her glasses, furrowing a brow] Hmmmm?

 

Handa: Have you checked the area out? You looked look like you were too busy thinking.

 

Gloria: [sighs] Oh… I did check the place out… but I’m still sad…

 

**Yeah… Anton…**

 

Gloria: And also… add insult to injury, there’s no boats here to aid us in escaping. W-we might all d-die in the killing game.

 

Tsia: No! Gloria, d-don’t lose hope! You need to chin up. H-Hamada and Anton would b-be the only casualties! The rest of us will survive!

 

Gloria: [smiles bitterly] Heh… I led Anton to his death… I don’t d-deserve to live.

 

Handa: Gloria. I lost Hamada too… you’re not alone.

 

Gloria: … I just don’t k-know now…

 

Gloria: My m-mind is feeling really heavy l-lately!

 

**The librarian then holds her head as she shudders.**

 

Gloria: I d-don’t know now!

 

Handa: …

 

Tsia: Gloria…

 

Gloria: … I guess… I can return to my plan… but n-now… I’m all alone.

 

Handa: …

 

**Her plan killed Hamada and Anton. You need to stop this.**

 

Handa: No.

 

Gloria: Huh?

 

Handa: Hamada and Anton died because of your plan. It’s too destructive. We need to think of a better strategy in defeating Monokuma and the mastermind.

 

Gloria: I guess… killing isn’t the only answer after all.

 

Handa: Don’t worry, Gloria. We’ll find a way… soon.

 

**The librarian perks up as she giggles softly.**

 

Gloria: Handa… thanks for setting me straight. I don’t want to join Anton yet… not yet…

 

Gloria: [stands up] Uhhh… I’ll s-start by apologizing to everyone. Maybe Hiroko first. She’s acting l-like the leader of the group so it feels right.

 

Handa: I won’t stop you from doing that, dude. Do your thing.

 

Gloria: [nods] Thanks, Handa. Bye.

 

**The librarian then scurries off to find Hiroko or something.**

 

**Tsia then clears her throat to get my attention.**

 

Tsia: Uh. That was everything. We finished exploring.

 

Handa: [sighs, nodding] Yeah. And we didn’t find anything… aside from that microfilm that’s practically useless at the moment.

 

Tsia: We-

 

**Before Tsia can continue, the monitor in the area flickers to life, displaying Monokuma.**

 

Monokuma: Okay bitches! Please head to the plaza for a special announcement! Not attending would lead to a terrible punishment.

 

**The monitor then turns off.**

 

**This might be another motive… I shudder. If t's a motive… why this early? It’s only been a day after the Hamada incident.**

 

**I turn to Tsia, who seems to be shocked.**

 

Handa: Tsia… let’s go…

 

**Tsis just nodded as she tried to gather her thoughts.**

 

**And so, Tsia and I left the docks and mindlessly made our way to the plaza.**

 

**At the plaza, nearly everyone was there. Notably, Miki and Henry were absent and Monokuma has yet to appear.**

 

**Hiroko is the first one to notice us arrive.**

 

Hiroko: Tsia and Handa. Have you guys seen Miki and Henry? I’m worried that Monokuma might punish them if they didn’t attend.

 

Handa: I haven’t seen Miki while heading here… and the last time we seen Henry, he was with Aguri.

 

Aguri: [frowns, crossing his arms] I ditched him. He’s annoying.

 

Hiroko: B-bu-

 

**Just then, Miki and Hiroko arrives. Miki looks bored while Henry is writing something down on a book that he was reading days ago.**

 

Sen: [sighs in relief] Thank goodness! Everyone is here! 

 

Hiroki: Yeah. Mo-

 

???: Upupu. Missed me?

 

**We all direct our attention to the statue as it begun to shook. Its large size overlook as it continues to shake… the familiar wretched bear appears from behind it as the shaking stops. We all mumbled loudly to ourselves.**

 

Shin: Oh great. He’s back.

 

Gloria: [twiddling her fingers] Maybe… if we close our eyes, Monokuma will go home.

 

Monokuma: [growls at us] Stop disrespecting your president!

 

**The mumbling then stop as Monokuma smirks to himself in satisfaction.**

 

Monokuma: Great great. You may all be wondering why I called you here.

 

Miki: [gasps] Is it another motive, by chance?

 

Monokuma: Correctamundo! It’s time for motive numero dos!

 

Tsia: [sniffles] W-what? But we j-just had a class trial yesterday? Are y-you trying to have us all killed?!

 

Monokuma: …

 

**Monokuma doesn’t reply as he sneers at the youtuber and by association, all of us.**

 

Henry: [scoffs, rolling his eyes] Tch. Let’s just get this over with. I have business to attend to.

 

Miki: [giggles creepily] Me as well. The plants call for my tender love and… more.

 

Monokuma: [chuckles, holding his belly] I’m glad that there’s still sensible people among you lot.

 

Shin: [deadpans] Wanting to participate in this killing game is sensible?

 

Monokuma: Of course it is!

 

Monokuma: Time to get this motive over then, bitches! It’s…

 

Pauline: WORLD DOMINATION?!

 

Monokuma: I wish. But the motive is…

 

**Dramatic silence.**

 

Monokuma: Insanity!

 

**W-what?!**

 

Handa: [clenches fist, furrowing a brow] What do you mean with insanity?!

 

Monokuma: Simple! Every night! I’ll go to one of you and take them to insanity central!

 

Hiroko: W-who would even follow you?!

 

Monokuma: Ahem. You dare defy me?

 

Hiroko: [mumbling] No…

 

Monokuma: Good! This motive would continue on until a murder happens!

 

Gloria: W-we’ll not kill! Neeeever!

 

Monokuma: [sneering] What about the insane citizens?!

 

Gloria: [holds her head] Uhhhh…

 

Monokuma: Good to see you all being mindfucked! The perks of being a Monokuma!

 

**The bear then runs back to where he came from, disappearing.**

 

**We were left to stand in shock.**

 

Tamaya: [breaks the silence, coughing] That was something…

 

Hiroko: G-guys! We can’t panic! We need to look at this from a logical standpoint.

 

Tsia: H-how?!

 

Hiroko: Uhhh… lock your rooms!

 

Shin: [sighs] At this rate, we’ll all be holed up in our room while our remaining sanity fades away…

 

Miki: Hehehe. I can’t wait for that to happen!

 

**The aromatherapist giggles as she walks away.**

 

Henry: … I need to go…

 

**Henry leaves as well.**

 

Tsia: Uhhh… I’m anxious…

 

Aguri: Everyone is.

 

Daisaku: But we can’t just let Monokuma get his way!

 

Mishka: [yawns, arching a brow] So what do you propse then? Kill Miki?

 

Hiroko: No. No one is going to anyone.

 

Pauline: [whimpers] What 'bout the motive? That ain’t gonna disappear if we lives harmoniously.

 

Hiroko: We need to try…

 

Hiroki: Let’s talk about it tomorrow…

 

Gloria: By tomorrow, one of us is insane… [shudders]

 

**One by one, everyone leaves… until Mishka, Sen and I remain.**

 

**I walk to Mishka, who just looks bored.**

 

Handa: Hey Mishka…

 

Mishka: [yawns] Handa. You sounds so depressing.

 

Handa: [startled by Mishka’s aloof nature] Haven’t you heard the motive? I have the right to be depressed!

 

Mishka: [frowns] Well, good luck with that.

 

**The tailor drowsily leaves the area.**

 

**Just me and Sen now.**

 

Sen: Hey Handa. How-

 

**I left before I could hear what Sen was saying to me. I’m just… my mind is down the gutter at the moment.**

 

Sen: [frowns] ..

  
  


**I slowly made my way to the hotel from the garden. Thankfully… not even Miki was present.**

 

**In the hotel, I walk over to my room. I open the door then walked in.**

 

**The first thing I did was lock my rooms… then I jumped onto the bed, covering my face with the pillow, muffling my screams.**

 

**What can I do now?**

 

**The monitor in the room then flickers to life.**

 

Monokuma: It’s nighttime now! No leaving the dorms! Byyyye

 

**The monitor turns off again. That actually felt rushed.**

 

**I just sigh as I cried myself to-**

 

??: Come with me.

 

**My eyes widened as a familiar childish voice eang through my ears.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
